


Ice Masquerade

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, SM Entertainment | SMTown, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Heirs!AU, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El problema, es que ambos son el problema.</p><p>Irene no se caracteriza por su tacto y simpatía; siendo la hija de un importante empresario, la “princesa de hielo” no puede permitir que su padre cometa un error en su vida.</p><p>Mientras que Sehun está más preocupado en causar problemas y terminar en la comisaría que en el nuevo matrimonio de su madre, Victoria Song, con el empresario Shim Changmin.</p><p>¿Qué pasa cuando los dos caprichosos y problemáticos hijos de la pareja deciden separarlos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desastre anunciado.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Rated M por lenguaje altisonante, violencia, mención de drogas y/o alcohol, y sexo explícito.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inspirada por los villanos de The Heirs, Yoo Rachel y Choi Youngdo. El desarrollo de la trama y personajes es completamente mío.
> 
> **Las personalidades de los personajes fueron parcialmente modificadas a conveniencia del fic, y no pretendo lucrar con las imágenes públicas de las personas aquí mencionadas**.
> 
> [ Ice Masquerade \- CC by \- Lia Olmu ](http://www.safecreative.org/work/1509275247558-ice-masquerade)

Irene estaba sentada en medio de un elegante comedor privado, en el interior de un lujoso restaurante de especialidades italianas. Estaba sola, con la comida humeante delante de ella; el aroma a los cientos de dólares que su padre había pagado por tener aquellos manjares en una mesa vacía le provocaba asco, pero no era como si no pudiera soportarlo. Toda su vida lo había hecho, ¿qué tanto podría afectarla un poco más?

Lo que de verdad la intrigaba era que su padre personalmente la hubiese llamado para pedirle que asistiera y que llevara sus “mejores ropas”, pues tenía algo muy importante que hacerle saber. ¿Ella qué tenía que saber? ¿Sobre las nuevas inversiones, los movimientos burocráticos, o ganancias brutas de la empresa? Todo eso para ella no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, una burla para su apretada agenda, una caricia después de una ardiente bofetada. ¿Por qué no había venido Minho, el secretario personal de su padre, para hacerle saber las cosas? Siempre había sido así y no entendía por qué ahora iba a ser diferente.

A menos que se tratara de ella y algún compromiso arreglado; Irene llevaba tiempo pensándolo: recién había cumplido veinte años y estaba a mitad de la carrera de administración en la Universidad de Yonsei, por lo que su graduación estaba próxima. Estaba en la época idónea, lista para empezar a tener citas huecas en donde entrevistaría a sus posibles pretendientes con currículo pulcramente presentado y una solicitud de matrimonio con una heredera millonaria correctamente llenada. Irene pensó en que debía haberse dado cuenta antes. Soltó un furioso bufido, arrojó la servilleta que estaba extendida sobre su regazo sobre la mesa y se levantó enfurecida.

Ella no iba a ser un objeto de trueque, era demasiado valiosa para quedarse en una casa, cuidando de niños, ateniéndose a la llegada de un marido al que no iba a amar, porque Irene no tenía tiempo para esas cosas tan irrelevantes.

Iba a salir por la puerta, deslizándola bruscamente, cuando delante de ella apareció la alta figura de su padre, Shim Changmin, el poderoso dueño y director de CM Entertainment; el CEO más adorado por todos sus trabajadores, pero a Irene le hacía gracia porque para ella no era más que un fantasma que aparecía de vez en cuando. La chica no atenuó la expresión de su rostro, así no podrían saber si estaba contenta o si estaba enojada. Aunque no era tan necesario, porque Shim Changmin era pésimo para reconocer las expresiones de su hija.

—¿Ibas de salida? Pero si acabo de llegar —fue el saludo de su padre, e Irene dirigió la mirada hacia la cabellera castaña que se asomaba detrás de los hombros fuertes de aquél hombre que le era tan familiar y tan desconocido al mismo tiempo. Irene la reconoció al instante; era una mujer, aquella que su padre le había presentado después de una entrega de premios en China, hace dos años; su nombre era Victoria y estaba saliendo con su padre prácticamente desde entonces.

Irene no la soportaba, no podía sentir ningún nivel de agrado hacia ella. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado buena. ¿Quién mierda sonreía durante tres horas seguidas? Pero de nuevo, su rostro pálido se mantuvo impasible y se hizo hacia un lado, permitiéndoles el paso a los recién llegados. Por lo menos eran sólo ellos dos, pensó Irene, porque de verdad no podría soportar que a la irritante mujer le acompañase su doblemente irritante hijo, Oh Sehun.

—Cariño, llegamos justo a tiempo, la comida sigue caliente —escuchó a su padre decir, mientras se sentaba de nuevo de mala gana en el mismo lugar de antes; delante de ella, estaba su padre, y junto a él, su ladilla. Era horripilante mujer. Pero lo que la horrorizó más fue la palabra “Cariño”. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? Porque con ella nunca había utilizado ese término.

De repente le desagradaba aún más la idea de que Victoria estuviese ahí, no tenía un buen presentimiento en absoluto. No le agradaba la idea de compartir una mesa con ellos dos y mucho menos ahora, que había una extraña sensación consumiéndole la garganta. Escuchó a Victoria reír por lo bajo y mascullar algo entre dientes que Irene pudo descifrar trabajosamente. “No digas esas cosas”.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo para tener este honor? —Interrumpió Irene con total intención, fijando los ojos en el plato delante de ella—. No todos los días el CEO me invita a almorzar, ya ni decir sobre preocuparse por si he comido—Habló, dejando salir todo ese tono mordaz que no podía ocultar. Notó cómo Changmin soltaba un suspiro y se percató de la expresión incómoda de Victoria junto a él. La mujer intentó hablar, empezando un tímido murmullo, pero Irene clavó entonces sus fríos ojos sobre ella, apagando su voz lentamente. Era tan fácil domarla, pensó Irene; Victoria era tan patética que le daba una inmensa pereza tener que estar ahí, soportándola.

—Pronto lo sabrás—Changmin prefirió ignorar el comentario de su hija y miró a Victoria, quien le sonrió en respuesta. Quería decir muchas cosas, quería explicarle a Irene cientos más, pero tenía que esperar. El hijo de Victoria estaría por llegar y entonces ambos hablarían con ellos—. Sehun está por llegar y es algo que debemos decir estando todos juntos —explicó Changmin, con la emoción desperdigándose por todo su cuerpo.

—Me inquieta tu nueva iniciativa de unión familiar, papá, sobretodo porque hace doce años no tenías tanto interés en fomentarla.

Irene lo dejó ir; era parte de su carácter. Decir las cosas, sin importar cuan hirientes fueran, era su especialidad. Notó como la mandíbula de Changmin se tensaba y el rostro de Victoria perdía su sonrisa habitual, aunque pocos segundos después la recuperó.

—No es así, Irene, tu padre siempre ha cuidado de ti —dijo la mujer, intentando apaciguarla. Irene se rio irónicamente, era una risa vacía y filosa.

—Estoy intentando no tener una discusión ahora, Irene —le advirtió su padre con voz firme—. ¿Podemos tener una velada en paz alguna vez?

Irene quiso contestarle, pero quedarse callada llenaba a Changmin con más molestia que el hablar, por lo que sólo soltó una risilla entre dientes y desvió su atención hacia su teléfono celular. La puerta deslizable hizo un fuerte chasquido al abrirse nuevamente y se escuchó un barullo de fondo que atrajo la atención de los tres en la mesa.

—¡No puedes entrar, debes buscar tu nombre en la li…!

—Mi nombre está en la lista, idiota, ¡Oh Sehun, te he dicho!

Por supuesto que tenía que ser así, pensó Irene con una fugaz sonrisa sardónica, mientras Oh Sehun entraba causando un verdadero alboroto, sacándose el casco negro de la cabeza. El gerente del restaurante miró directamente hacia Changmin, son el rostro pálido y la frente perlada.

—Señor, lo siento mucho, este muchacho entró… —el diminuto y patético hombre intentó explicarse.

—Está bien, viene con nosotros —aclaró Changmin sin inflexión en la voz al tiempo que Victoria soltó un suave suspiro en dirección al chico que ahora se sentaba junto a ella.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Y qué fue todo ese alboroto? ¿No te he dicho que tomes el coche en lugar de usar esa motocicleta?

Oh Sehun se dejó caer hoscamente sobre el asiento acojinado, ignorando las preguntas de su madre. A Irene le causaba verdadera gracia. Ni siquiera su propio hijo le obedecía.

—Sehun —la voz de Victoria sonó más firme e irritada que antes, y fue una sorpresa para Irene, pues nunca la había escuchado así.

—Tranquila, mamá, cuando esté por estrellarme contra algo y morir, te llamaré —fue la única respuesta por parte de Sehun—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pasta boloñesa? Pudieron haber ordenado algo más exótico y elaborado —escupió Sehun tomando los cubiertos entre las manos enguantadas, para empezar a comer despreocupadamente.

Changmin y Victoria se movieron con incomodidad; ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil, sus hijos no eran los más participativos específicamente, pero aún tenían esperanza. Esto no iba a cambiar nada, aún tenían un anuncio importante que dar a sus hijos y no podían aplazarlo más.

—Chicos, Irene y Sehun, nosotros queremos hablar con ustedes —empezó Changmin, mirando a los jóvenes delante de él; no era un panorama reconfortante. Irene los miraba con desdén, mientras que Sehun ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar, simplemente comía apresurado. Changmin decidió que debería hablar de todos modos—. Ustedes saben que Victoria y yo nos hemos reencontrado después de varios años de no vernos y, aunque fue algo repentino, empezamos a salir juntos… —Changmin hizo una pausa para saber si sus receptores estaban atendiendo su llamado, y pese a que su intención era dar la noticia tranquilamente, tuvo que apresurarse y darla repentinamente—. Vamos a casarnos.

El tiempo se ralentizó; sus oídos se llenaron de un zumbido insoportable; la comida que quedaba en su boca le supo insípida, como agua pastosa. Sehun no estaba seguro de si escuchó bien o si se trataba de una mala broma. La última frase rebotaba en su cabeza como un interminable eco.

  
—¿Qué van a qué? —No era su voz, pero era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. El tono afilado de Irene retumbó en toda la habitación como un trueno; Sehun consiguió seguir masticando, porque a decir verdad, no tenía nada que decir. No le interesaba.

No era la primera vez que su madre tomaba decisiones sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, así que Sehun estaba acostumbrado. Había perdido toda disposición a conocer sobre la vida de su madre desde hacía siete años y no iba a cambiar nada ahora. ¿Qué podría decir? “Felicidades, mamá”. Sonaba tan hueco y estúpido decirlo. Se tragó las palabras y dejó que la escandalosa chica a su lado hablara. Ella lo hacía muchísimo mejor y la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de decir nada.

—Deben estar bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo patéticos que son haciendo este tipo de bromas? —Habló Irene, dejando caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, generando un ruido sordo.

—No es una broma, Irene. Y me molestan tus comentarios irónicos; ¿por qué no simplemente maduras? He tomado esta decisión y espero que la respetes —la riñó Changmin; «toma eso, princesita», pensó Sehun, sabiendo que Irene no iba a quedarse callada en absoluto.

—¿Respetarla? ¿Respetar qué, que te hayas desobligado de una familia y doce años después quieras hacerte de otra? ¡¿Con qué cara vienes y me dices eso?! —Espetó la chica, enfurecida. Se había levantado de su asiento, airada.

—Siéntate —ordenó Changmin; y Sehun se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, observando la enternecedora escena.

—No voy a sentarme. No tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada.

—¡Lo tengo porque soy tu padre, así que ahora siéntate y cálmate! —Esta vez fue un alarido, Changmin se había erguido también, enfrentándola furiosamente. Victoria había tomado la mano de aquél hombre y la sonrisa de Sehun se borró de su rostro impasible.

—No, no te confundas. A mi padre lo enterré en la misma tumba que Bae Joorim. Tú sólo eres un remedo de él, una figura paterna desvencijada y sucia. Enhorabuena, por tu matrimonio. Espero que esta vez te dure más de cinco años.

Y con eso dicho, Irene se dio la media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta con un golpe detrás de sí, dejando a Changmin con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Victoria se levantó para tranquilizar a su ahora prometido, acariciándole las mejillas, acercando su rostro al suyo y hablando suavemente. Sehun se sintió enfermo.

—Qué desastre, ¿no es así? Los hijos son todos unos tontos, no entienden cuando los padres toman decisiones importantes —dijo mordazmente y sonrió a la pareja. Su madre lo llamó por su nombre mientras se levantaba, pero él únicamente negó con la cabeza, echó mano del casco y avanzó—. Los felicitaría, pero supongo que puedo brindar por ustedes en el bar más cercano.

Y también se marchó, riéndose internamente por la situación, porque no le importaba en absoluto. Victoria podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando no se metiera directamente con él. Sehun se montó en su motocicleta apenas salió, pensando en la bonita familia que harían. Irene iba a ser una hermana por demás dulce y adorable, no podía contener su entusiasmo por salir corriendo de ahí…

  
—♛—

  
El elegante automóvil negro la dejó en la puerta de la universidad. El aire frío le acariciaba las mejillas y su largo cabello lacio alborotado por el viento bailoteaba a su alrededor. Se aferró a su caro abrigo y caminó por el recibidor con total petulancia, escuchando los murmullos de aquellos que transitaban en las cercanías. A Irene no le importaban, pero los escuchaba a pesar de todo.

—Escuché que su padre se casará con una importante empresaria china —musitó un joven de cabellos oscuros detrás de ella. Irene sonrió para sus adentros.

—Seguro es un matrimonio de negocios —murmuró otra chica rubia, con un tono de voz que a Irene le causó náuseas. ¿Ellos qué podían saber? ¡Ellos eran nadie para juzgar! Ellos no sabían absolutamente nada. Eran unos estúpidos estudiantes cuyos padres trabajaban para el suyo.

—Es horrible, ahora se creerá aún más importante —murmuró otra, al tiempo que Irene subía al primer escalón de la enorme escalera de mármol, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. No era su culpa ser verdaderamente importante; era cierto que su padre y aquella mujer planeaban unificar ambas empresas, y eso la convertiría en una figura pública más relevante. Pobres idiotas, pensó. Ellos tenían que conformarse con las migajas que CM Entertainment dejaba.

Irene y su padre estaban muy por encima de esa gente, de todos ellos, así que no se molestó en darse la vuelta y responder, o seguir escuchando. Irene tenía otras cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar: El absurdo matrimonio de su padre, por ejemplo.

Irene no lo entendía, era una reverenda estupidez. Su padre no necesitaba ningún matrimonio, al igual que ninguna maldita afiliación con otra empresa. Era el hombre más poderoso en la industria musical, incluso influía hasta un 30% en la economía del país. Desde que la música se había convertido en ese bote salvavidas para Corea del Sur después de la guerra, su padre se había erigido, no había otras compañías como CM Entertainment, nada que se le igualara en calidad y prestigio. Sus artistas eran amados por todos, e incluso aquellos que los odiaban, seguían amándolos. No tenían competencia, ninguna otra empresa podía retar a CM. Así que Irene no lo comprendía en absoluto.

Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Irene no iba a permitir que su padre malgastase su tiempo en tonterías como esas, además, Victoria Song no tenía nada que ofrecerle realmente, y lo más seguro era que aquella mujerzuela fuese la única beneficiada en esto. «Por supuesto, papá es el de los billetes aquí».

Cualquier excusa que Irene escuchara por parte de su padre, no iba a convencerla. Esto tenía más que ver con él que con la empresa, Irene lo sabía y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Pero Irene sabía también que no estaba sola.

Su desprecio por este matrimonio no era más que un reflejo del rechazo que también sentía ese hijo de Victoria, Oh Sehun.

Irene y Sehun asistían a la misma universidad, aunque pocas ocasiones se encontraban en los pasillos. Sehun era un perdedor, pleitista y holgazán, y nunca habían tenido algo más en común salvo la escuela. Pero ahora, había descubierto que Sehun detestaba la idea de aquella boda tanto como ella; Sehun iba a ayudarla, tendría que hacerlo.

  
—♛—

—La respuesta es «no».

Irene no daba crédito a sus oídos. Sehun estaba de espaldas frente a ella, en la terraza del edificio. Miraba hacia el horizonte, pero Irene no podía verle el rostro. No sabía realmente lo que pasaba por su mente, no podía leer sus expresiones y eso la llenaba de desesperación.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Tú repudias este matrimonio tanto como yo! —Espetó Irene ofendida. ¡No podía decirle eso! ¡Él tenía que ayudarla, él también estaba involucrado!

—No te confundas, hermanita —la voz de Oh Sehun casi sonó a burla, mientras se giraba para enfrentarla con una sonrisa ladeada—. Lo que mi madre haga o deje de hacer me importa un carajo. No tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo en niñerías.

Sehun tenía determinaciones fuertes y conceptos claros. El que tenía sobre Irene, por supuesto, era el de una niña mimada, caprichosa y engreída que exigía cuanto quisiera. Su determinación en ese momento, era que no iba a convertirse en un peón más de la demandante chica delante de él. Aunque no era solamente lo que le hacía negarse.

—Mi padre es quien pierde el tiempo, ¡yo no tendría que pedirte esto de no ser porque Victoria se interpuso en nuestro camino! —Estalló Irene furiosa, rompiendo como pocas veces su imagen inexpresiva. Y aun así, no gritó realmente. Seguía viéndose elegante y fría, letal, mientras apretaba los dientes y gritaba internamente.

Sehun sabía muy bien quién era Irene, su futura hermanastra, como todos los estudiantes de élite que se encontraban en la misma universidad. Irene, la princesa de hielo. Era más como una máquina para él. Inquebrantable, hermosa, de acero. Sehun no estaba seguro de si tenía un corazón dentro de ella que latiese, porque sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida. No expresaban nada, se mantenían fijos, gélidos.

Pero realmente no tenía interés en nada de aquello. No tenía interés en lo que su madre hiciera, o con quién se casara, o con cuántos follara. Mucho menos quién o qué era Shim Changmin, o lo que hacía su caprichosa y elitista hija. No iba a molestarse en nada de aquello. Sehun sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y ahuecó las manos en torno a su boca para encenderlo. Se lo paseó por la boca y jugó con sus cejas.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas, de verdad. Casi me convences, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Lamento que te hayas molestado en venir hasta mis aposentos para recibir lo que no querías, pero, ¿qué crees? No me importa.

Y pasó junto de ella, dejándola atónita mirando hacia la nada, incapaz de aceptar que Oh Sehun la hubiese tratado peor que una mierda de caballo. Pero Bae Irene tenía que aprender una lección, pensaba Sehun, y esa era que nadie jugaba con él. Ni siquiera la princesita de hielo.

  
—♛—

  
Sehun no confiaba en muchas personas; se podía decir que sólo tenía un fiel y leal amigo, y ese era Jongin. Aparte de eso, él no creía que hubiese alguien más en quien confiar. Jongin y Sehun se habían conocido hacía varios años, desde que eran niños apenas. Juntos en las buenas y en las malas, justo como ahora, que los puños de Sehun chocaban directamente con carne y piel, sus nudillos raspados y manchados de sangre, y la ropa desarreglada.

Jongin estaba detrás de él, espalda contra espalda, su aliento entrecortado, al tiempo que lanzaba puñetazos y patadas; no tardaron mucho en lanzar a los cuatro tipos que los rodeaban al suelo. Entre quejidos y siseos de dolor, los sujetos se arrastraban sobre el pavimento, mientras Sehun y Jongin caminaban lentamente, observando la destrucción a su paso.

—Qué buen entretenimiento, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a tomar algo? —La pregunta de Jongin, al lado de una risilla sardónica, hizo que Sehun sonriese en la oscuridad, al tiempo que golpeaba el hombro de su amigo.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo y se limpió la sangre ajena de los nudillos—. Pero el plan me agrada.

De algún modo, esos planes siempre le agradaban. Eran reconfortantes. Siempre se sentía mejor después de una buena pelea, porque a Sehun le gustaba sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, no podía describir con palabras la gloriosa sensación de sus nudillos chocando contra quijadas; se sentía libre después de cada encuentro, se sentía apoyado después de codearse con Jongin y salir juntos a beber algo, a pasar bien el rato y refrescarse después de liberar tensión.

Llegaron al club más cercano. Era un pequeño complejo subterráneo, conectado a la red del metro. Pocos sabían de ese lugar, era sólo para la élite de Seúl. Sehun no disfrutaba tanto sus estadías ahí, pues siempre estaba lleno de riquillos presumidos y niñitas arrogantes que se deleitaban en calentar braguetas. Pero era lo más próximo, y de verdad que Sehun necesitaba algo con lo cual calmar su sed.

El sofocante sonido, aunado con el penetrante humo de los cigarrillos, les dio la bienvenida dentro del lugar. La oscuridad, las luces de disco, la música a todo volumen ya eran familiares para Sehun y Jongin. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la barra, entre los cuerpos que bailaban agitados, estrechos entre sí. Sehun lanzó una mirada hacia Jongin, quien sonrió con sorna y continuó caminando hasta llegar al mismo tiempo a donde querían llegar. Les atendió una jovencísima chica, de teñidos cabellos rubios, grandes ojos y piel blanca como la leche. Sehun podría decir que se trataba de una inocente estudiante de preparatoria con sólo mirarle la cara, pero si echaba ojo a su atrevido y provocador atuendo, la idea se iba al cesto de la basura y su bajo vientre sentía un burbujeo fácilmente reconocible.

Sehun dirigió la mirada a Jongin y lo encontró en la misma situación; mordiéndose los labios, con los ojos clavados en la figura sensual y femenina de la muchacha. Sehun podría pagarle unas clases de actuación para que aprendiera a disimular, pero la chica pareció deleitarse con la atención recibida.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? —Murmuró coquetamente, tomando como excusa el ruido del local para inclinarse sobre la barra, haciendo que sus bastos pechos se apretaran contra ella, acentuándolos aún más, y hablándoles prácticamente a la cara. Sehun se inclinó en su dirección, aceptando la evidente invitación a la vista de su cuerpo.

  
—Me pregunto qué puedes darnos a mi amigo y a mí —susurró seductoramente, haciendo que la jovencita se ruborizara y mirase a Jongin, que simplemente rio por lo bajo, burlonamente. Al final, Sehun pidió coñac para ambos y el número de la chica para él, y se recargó contra la barra, apoyado en ambos codos.

La gente bailaba delante de él, la música estridente aporreándole los tímpanos. Sehun no frecuentaba muchos clubs, no le gustaban demasiado. Su vida se mantenía más en los billares, con una fresca cerveza en la mano y un buen juego delante de él. Las apuestas tampoco eran lo suyo, pero tenía amigos de los que sí, como Zitao y Luhan. Éste último, era mayor que él por algunos años, aunque su apariencia era completamente lo contrario. Luhan era el mejor jugador de apuestas, dejaba que su rostro inocente e infantil jugase con las mentes de su competencia y los corazones de las chicas. Zitao, por el contrario, hablaba más de lo que actuaba. Le gustaba mofarse y presumir; Sehun siempre había dicho que alardear demasiado era de mala suerte y, de alguna manera, cada derrota de Zitao se lo confirmaba.

—¿Esa no es tu «hermanita»? —La voz socarrona de Jongin fue como un imán que lo atrapaba. Sehun lo miró antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde Jongin apuntaba con el índice y se quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder creerse lo que veía. Una carcajada se ahogó en su pecho y, de repente, tuvo esa sensación de haberse sacado la lotería.

—Le has pegado al gordo—Respondió Sehun, dejó su bebida sobre la barra y empezó a caminar hacia la multitud. En medio de la pista, bajo las luces parpadeantes llenas de color, entre la nube de humo de cigarrillo, estaba Irene, moviendo su esbelto cuerpo al ritmo errático de la música. Sehun pasó junto de ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados, como dejándose llevar, la rodeó y, básicamente, la robó de las manos de su acompañante; un hombre casi tan alto como él, que portaba ropa cara y un rolex en la muñeca. Sehun se rio silenciosamente y rodeó la cintura de su hermanastra, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su oreja—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí, «hermanita».

Lo sintió al instante; el cuerpo de Irene se tensó y dejó de bailar, apartándose de él con los ojos furiosamente entornados. Su bonito rostro pálido, al contraste de sus labios rojizos, se descompuso al instante. A Sehun le encantaba matar el ambiente y parecía que lo había hecho para Irene. Aun recordaba cómo había ido a exigirle que la ayudara a mantener a sus padres lejos, forzar una separación. Sehun quería divertirse un poco con ella antes. Realmente no le importaba lo que su madre hiciese, pero ahora que veía a su futura hermanastra así, quizás podría reconsiderar su propuesta. Un juego, tal como ella lo veía a él. Un juego de ajedrez en donde los dos se consumirían para derrocar al rey y a la reina, y se esfumarían como cenizas al viento. Sonaba bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Irene hoscamente apenas pudo.

—Qué manera de saludar, se nota que me has echado de menos.

—No juegues conmigo, Oh Sehun. ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué viniste? ¿Papá te mandó? ¡Mierda! —Irene habló rápido y Sehun nunca antes la había visto así. La imagen que tenía de ella distaba mucho de la que veía ahora; ¿Quién iba a decir que la prudente, fría y estirada hija de Shim Changmin iba a estar divirtiéndose a lo grande en un club, con un sujeto tocándola por todos lados? Porque Sehun también había reparado en eso; en cómo las manos del tipo la sostenían de la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda. Antes de que Sehun pudiera responderle, los largos y fríos dedos de Irene lo tomaron de la muñeca, la chica tiró de él hasta sacarlo por la parte trasera del club.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa, princesita? —Prorrumpió Sehun antes que Irene dijera otra cosa, el aire gélido le golpeó el rostro. Aun con la chaqueta de cuero puesta, podía sentir el frío calándose por sus huesos. Miró entonces a Irene, bajo la luz blanca de los faroles. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido de seda y encaje, sus muslos quedaban al desnudo desde la mitad, pero el encaje cubría sus clavículas y hombros hasta los antebrazos. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, tan oscuro como la noche misma, y la piel blanca haciéndole un contraste imponente. Se veía más alta de lo habitual debido a los tacones. Sehun no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada; si no fuese quien era, estaba seguro de que podría ser una de aquellas aventuras nocturnas que le encantaba tener—. No sabía que te gustaran las noches de club.

—¿Mi padre te mandó? —Le preguntó tajante, en lugar de responderle. Se había abrazado a sí misma, siendo evidente el frío que sentía. Sehun casi se tentó a sí mismo a pasarle su chaqueta, pero decidió que no. Era divertido verla temblando de frío, indefensa. Porque Irene nunca aparentaba serlo.

—¿Te parece que obedecería a tu padre? —Contestó Sehun con otra pregunta. Se pasó la lengua por la boca; si no fuese su futura hermanastra… Si no fuese Bae Irene… —Lo que me sorprende es encontrarte aquí a ti—. Sehun se cruzó de brazos al igual que ella. La mirada de Irene lanzaba llamas, Sehun podía estar muerto si fuesen reales—No sabía que a mi hermanita le gustara venir a estos lugares.

—¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¿No van a hablar mal de ti si te ven aquí?—Intentó regresar el golpe la chica, sin embargo, Sehun soltó una rica carcajada y regresó súbitamente a la seriedad de su rostro, esa que perturbaba.

—Lo dices como si fuera a hacerse un escándalo. ¿Olvidas quién soy? Estás en compañía de “El pandillero de Gangnam”, pequeña princesa. Si alguien te viese aquí conmigo, tu reputación estaría arruinada —declaró Sehun con descaro y despreocupación, mientras fingía prestar atención a sus uñas—. En pocas palabras, yo no tengo razón para preocuparme. Tú sí.

—Como sea, déjame en paz —dijo Irene fríamente, sus delgados labios apresados entre sus dientes; Sehun le dedicó una larga mirada mientras ella caminaba tambaleante por el frío pavimento, con las altas zapatillas resonando en el silencio. Antes de que el mismo Sehun pudiese controlarlo, alargó uno de sus brazos hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y tiró hasta pegarla a su pecho bruscamente. Los bonitos ojos de Irene se agrandaron aterrorizados y sus labios se partieron. Fue entonces, después de una sardónica sonrisa involuntaria, que Sehun tomó esos labios prominentes y suaves que tenía mucha curiosidad de probar. Sin embargo, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para saciar por completo su capricho, porque Irene se alejó de él al instante, estampándole la mano en la mejilla.

Sehun se quedó gélido y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona pese al ardor que sentía en la mejilla. Era como fuego que quemaba su piel.

—Aléjate de mí, imbécil —fue todo lo que escuchó y luego le siguieron los pasos de Irene alejándose hacia la puerta; la música que escapaba a borbotones al abrirse ésta, y al final, silencio y frialdad.

Claro. Claro que Oh Sehun se alejaría, pero después de quemarse un poco. Porque a Sehun le gustaba el fuego. Le gustaba  _mucho_.


	2. Líneas enemigas.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Irene estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Los muebles seguían llegando, los cajoneros llenos de ropa estaban inundando el recibidor al tiempo que Victoria daba órdenes. Esa perra… Irene no sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero Song estaba mudándose a la mansión de su padre, en Gangnam. Y su hijo brabucón iba como las narices, por delante.

Se sentía asfixiada, así que todo lo que había podido hacer, había sido encerrarse en su habitación durante el día, impidiendo el paso de los criados para entregarle la comida. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, sólo asco. Repulsión. No soportaba verla los fines de semana, durante las cenas que su padre insistía en tener los tres juntos. No sabía cómo iba a soportarla ahora, que la vería todos los días.

Sehun no había aceptado apoyarla y no sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer. Se sentía como un león enjaulado. Su padre ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle su opinión y aquello la desquiciaba por completo. Era un insulto para su persona, una completa burla para ella y su madre. Se sentía furiosa, se sentía como si fuese a lanzar una llamarada de fuego por la boca, y eso le gustaría, porque así podría deshacerse de todos ellos. Irene se mesó el cabello y salió a su terraza, sintiendo el frío de la noche golpeándole los huesos. La luna resplandecía enorme y orgullosa delante de ella. Y entonces juró que su padre iba a vérselas con ella más tarde, porque nadie pasaba por encima de Bae Irene.

  
—♔—

  
—Joohyun, siéntate.

La imponente voz de Shim Changmin retumbó en todo el elegante y lujoso despacho. Irene estaba de pie en frente de él, al otro lado del inmenso escritorio de mármol y sequoia. Echaba fuego por los ojos y su rostro estaba convertido en la viva imagen de la ira. Pero permanecía quieta, sin deformar su bonito rostro, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¡No me llames así! Y contéstame de una vez, ¡¿Qué hace esa mujer en mi casa?! —Fue el imperioso bramido que obtuvo Changmin.

El magnate estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conservar la calma y mantenerse frío, pero las actitudes que su hija tomaba estaban saliéndose de control. Sabía que Joohyun tenía un carácter fuerte, sabía que no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela debido a esto, pero nunca había arremetido contra él. No entendía a su hija, ¿no era el sueño de toda niña que su padre fuese feliz? Changmin sabía que no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero lo intentaba. Había respetado el luto de su esposa, había esperado a que su hija tuviese un grado mayor de madurez, había soportado pasar tantos años lejos de la mujer a la que de verdad quería, ¿por qué su hija no podía aceptarlo simplemente? Comprenderlo. Estaba comportándose como una niñata caprichosa por cosas como éstas y Changmin no iba a soportarlo.

—Esa mujer es mi prometida y vivirá aquí, en nuestra casa —contestó enfadado, sintiendo las quejas de su hija zumbándole en los oídos—. Y no me importa si te gusta o no, vas a aceptarlo y te quedarás callada —sentenció Changmin con la quijada apretada.

—Me pregunto qué estará pensando mamá en éste momento —empezó a hablar Irene después de un segundo, con la voz rota y los ojos clavados en su padre con la misma furia que antes—. ¿Cuán dolida debe ella estar…

—No metas a tu madre en esto.

—…Sabiendo que su amado esposo trajo a una cualquiera a su propia casa?

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo largo de la estancia. Y la quijada de Irene tembló, sus ojos ardían como si lava ardiente los hubiese inundado. Changmin había aporreado su escritorio con el puño, desquebrajando el cristal que lo recubría por la fuerza que había utilizado.

—La discusión ha terminado —su voz estrangulada apenas se escuchó hasta los oídos de Irene.

—Felicidades —consiguió musitar Irene, impasible, vacía—. Has ganado.

  
—♔—

  
Sehun se quedó quieto junto a la puerta de cedro. Se pasó la lengua por el interior de las mejillas y soltó una media sonrisa sardónica. Qué ironía, pensó, que teniendo tantos montones de dinero, Shim Changmin no se hubiese preocupado en construir muros más gruesos e insonorizar las habitaciones para evitar que los gritos de su princesita se escuchasen hasta el pasillo.

Había sido un golpe de suerte. Recién llegado a la mansión de la familia Shim, había decidido ir a curiosear. Era un verdadero palacio, comparable a los de la realeza europea. Los suelos de azulejo fino; la escalera principal era de mármol puro y el doble de tamaño que la que estaba en su universidad. Los techos altos y los candelabros pequeños se reunían en el inmenso recibidor, donde colgaba el candelabro más ostentoso de todos, y el piso brillaba finamente pulido. Había una flor de cerezo en el medio y los ventanales que daban al jardín interior lucían como huecos oscuros en contraste con la luz dorada que bañaba todo desde el candelabro.

Sehun recordaba haber tenido algo así cuando vivía en Los Ángeles, con sus padres. Pero entonces su madre se había mudado a China llevándolo con ella y habían cambiado la lujosísima mansión ahí por carísimos cuartos de hotel, apartamentos en la zona élite de la ciudad y elegantes casas de campo. Su madre había dicho que «realmente no necesitaban un lugar tan ostentoso», y le causaba gracia ahora porque «ostentoso» era la única palabra que describía aquél sitio.

Se había adentrado en uno de los pasillos principales y había descubierto el despacho de Changmin, bajo la luz de los pequeños faroles dentro de la casa. Pero entonces la había escuchado gritar, era un alarido furioso. “¡No me importa que esté ocupado, déjame pasar, pedazo de idiota!”, e Irene había pasado prácticamente por encima de uno de los tantos asistentes personales de Shim Changmin. Sehun había tenido tiempo para ocultarse tras una esquina y había salido con el portazo de Irene al entrar al lugar. El asistente se había marchado, enrojecido por la irritación, y Sehun había aprovechado para pegarse a la pared.

Lo había escuchado todo, y ahora que Irene estaba saliendo por la puerta, Sehun no pudo evitar hablar.

—Así que tu papi se pone sensible si le recuerdas a su ex mujer, ¿eh? —Escupió venenosamente, ganándose una mirada de re-ojo por parte de la chica que estaba dándole la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario del pasillo. Sehun se apresuró a seguirle el paso—. No te preocupes, supongo que no le molestará tanto que una «ramera» esté viviendo en su casa.

Irene se detuvo abruptamente y lo estampó con un empujón en la pared. No había sido un empuje poderoso, pero considerando que había pillado a Sehun desprevenido, consiguió hacerlo con estrépito.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente, princesita, sólo lo suficiente.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mí, ¡no te entrometas si no vas a ayudarme en nada!

Sehun articuló un quedo “Shhh, shhh”, moviendo la mano arriba y abajo al ritmo de sus siseos, antes de ponerse el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

—Tranquila, leoncita. ¿Quién ha dicho que no iba a ayudarte? —De a poco, Sehun fue separándose de la pared, caminando hacia el frente, haciendo que Irene retrocediera sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Era tan alto que Irene tenía que levantar los ojos, haciéndola parecer pequeña y débil, y él sabía que Irene odiaba eso.

Sehun la miraba a los ojos y tenía esa media sonrisa en los labios que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Le recorrió el rostro femenino al tiempo que se acercaba más, hasta que fue la espalda de Irene la que pegó suavemente contra la pared.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo en un débil susurro.

—¿Sabes? He cambiado de opinión, hermanita. Disculpa que te hiciese esperar tanto, pero sí. Te ayudaré en alejar a tu querido padre de mi madre. Juro por Dios que si continuó aquí por otros días más, empezará a brotarme urticaria.

  
—♔—

 

De alguna manera, el mejor lugar para confabular en contra de Victoria Song y Shim Changmin, era en una pequeña tienda de autoservicio n el centro de Seúl. O al parecer eso creía Oh Sehun. Irene estaba conmocionada, llevaba ropa deportiva y una gorra negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro con la visera si bajaba la cabeza. No podía creer que Sehun la hubiese citado ahí, pero debería habérselo esperado. Sehun era un pandillero después de todo. Irene no lo comprendía, ¿cómo era que, siendo su madre una empresaria tan “importante” en China, él se dedicara a hacer todo esto? Comer ramen instantáneo en una tienda de conveniencia, usar botas y ropas oscuras desgastadas, y montar motocicleta en lugar de usar los automóviles de su madre.

—Qué puntual eres, hermanita. Siéntate, por favor —dijo Sehun apenas la vio llegar, Irene llevaba el cabello suelto, casi cubriéndose con él la cara, y Sehun no pudo evitar esbozar una sardónica sonrisa, al tiempo que la veía sentarse delante de él en una de esas mesitas con sombrilla. Por supuesto, esto debía ser un insulto para la elegancia de Irene, pero precisamente por eso lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Sabes lo que dirán si me ven sentada en un lugar como éste? —Espetó Irene por lo bajo, mirándolo fijamente, fulminándolo con sus grandes orbes oscuras.

—Debería preocuparte más que te viesen conmigo, pero ya que todo el mundo sabe que seremos hermanos, supongo que no habrá problema.

—Qué amenazador, de verdad, estoy temblando del miedo —soltó Irene con sorna cruda y luego se cubrió la parte del rostro que quedaba visible hacia la calle, donde pasaban unos cuantos transeúntes. No podía creerlo. Ella rebajada a éste nivel. Era una ofensa total a su persona.

—Déjate de niñerías y dime qué quieres hacer —dijo Sehun entonces, su adusto rostro convertido en roca de repente, con los pequeños labios apretados en una fina línea. Miraba hacia el bol desechable de ramen que humeaba entre los dos.

—¿No es obvio? Impedir esta boda.

—¿Pero cómo?

—¡No lo sé, no lo sé! —Estalló Irene, sintiéndose muy irritada teniendo a Sehun a menos de un metro de ella. Ese hombre la molestaba, había algo en él que nunca había soportado, y no iba a soportar jamás. Ese desdén con el que le hablaba, esa mirada vaga y desinteresada en sus ojos. Todo él la sulfuraba—. No me importa cómo tenga que ser, simplemente no los quiero cerca.

—Vale, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo algo llamado cerebro y lo uso muy a menudo…

—No parece.

—¿Qué? —Se interrumpió Sehun ante el balbuceo casi inentendible de Irene—. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que ya no quieres que te ayude? Oh, vale, mejor para…

—No, no. Sigue usando tu cerebro.

Sehun sonrió triunfalmente, echándose para atrás en la silla de plástico, mientras separaba los palillos de madera y los usaba para señalar en dirección a Irene, que lo miraba con irritación y desprecio. La sonrisa burlona de Sehun no se atenuó ni un minuto.

—Entonces escucha mi plan.

 

—♔—

  
El día había llegado.

Pero no era el día que Irene había estado esperando. No, esto era mucho peor. Esto era fatídico. Esto era un infierno en vida. Era la fiesta de compromiso de su padre y Victoria.

Todas las luces de la mansión estaban encendidas. El recibidor se había convertido en un inmenso salón, con mesas de banquete, cortinas de terciopelo rojo, mujeres con vestidos largos y hombres de traje. El aroma de los canapés llenando el aire del lugar, incluso había una pequeña orquesta sinfónica tocando jazz en el fondo.

Irene se sentía mareada. Un mesero se acercó a ella con una bandeja con copas de champagne y le ofreció una, a lo que ella respondió estirando una mano y tomándola directamente. Se empinó la copa y bebió todo su contenido con desesperación. ¿En dónde diablos estaba Sehun?

—Deberías disimular más tu gusto por el trago, hermanita —Sehun le habló al oído repentinamente, con su aliento rozándole la piel. Irene se sorprendió tanto que por poco se ahogó con la copa de cristal en los labios. El chico se puso delante de ella y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba vestido como Irene nunca se lo habría imaginado.

Un traje azul marino, con las solapas negras al igual que una fina camisa negra debajo y una corbata del mismo color. Se había cortado el cabello similar al estilo mohicano, con el cabello rubio en medio, y aunque Irene no quería aceptarlo, en lo profundo de sí misma admitía que Sehun se veía muy bien así. De verdad parecía el hijo de una importante empresaria china, casi parecía tan de la realeza como ella. Se veía maduro, varonil. Era una lástima, porque aunque el mono se vista de seda…

—Creí que nunca te ibas a aparecer —Irene apretó los labios y dejó su copa a medio terminar en una mesilla cercana.

—Mamá no me lo hubiese perdonado.

—Pensé que no te importaba tu madre.

El ambiente se llenó de una densa sensación a incomodidad. Los labios de Sehun se convirtieron en una fina línea, e Irene miró hacia otro lado, girando su cuerpo lo suficiente para darle la espalda un poco.

—Te ves muy bien con ese vestido, hermanita —Irene se miró a sí misma, con el vestido largo color aqua ciñéndose bajo su pecho y el pequeño escote triangular encima; podía sentir la intensa mirada de Sehun sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, e Irene sonrió.

—Por supuesto que me veo bien, soy yo quien lo lleva puesto, después de todo —respondió Irene con petulancia, mientras se acercaba a ellos Kim Junmyeon, un importante asociado de su padre. Era un hombre muy apuesto. También muy rico e inteligente. Era parte de los mejores linajes de Corea del Sur, e Irene había creído antes que su padre quería casarla con él, cosa que a ella no le habría molestado. Pero Junmyeon iba y venía, y al parecer no tenía prisas por casarse. Al final, él se había quedado como uno de esos caprichos de Irene que seguían sin cumplirse.

—Querida Irene, cuánto gusto me da verte —la saludó el hombre, haciendo un delicado hincapié en las palabras. Su pulcro esmoquin robándole a Irene unas cuantas miradas antes de que la chica sonriera de forma ensayada y aceptara el escueto abrazado del hombre. Era más bajo que Sehun por algunos centímetros y el chico se cruzó de brazos, Irene podía notar cómo se aguantaba la risa.

—Es un honor tenerte aquí, Junmyeon. Hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Tenías dieciséis la última vez, si bien recuerdo.

E Irene también se acordaba bien. Junmyeon no era mucho mayor que ella, tenía veinticinco años y todo un imperio después del retiro prematuro de su padre, y sabía que aún tenía mucho más por venir. Se quedaron mirando varios segundos, sonriéndose, hasta que la voz de Sehun habló de la nada.

—Y yo soy Oh Sehun, el futuro hermanastro de Irene, seguro que me conoces, soy muy famoso en la ciudad.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres el hijo de Victoria Song, una gran amiga de mi padre.

Esa maldita Victoria siempre saliendo en conversaciones. Irene hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

—Y también el “Pandillero de Gangnam” —interrumpió, venenosa—. Diría que ese título le viene mejor —Irene sonrió mordaz al volver el rostro hacia Sehun, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma ironía; el golpe de Irene no parecían hacerle mella alguna.

Junmyeon soltó una queda y elegante risa que subía desde su pecho y vibraba dentro de él. Alzó una queja y desdeñó el darle una atención excesiva a sus palabras.

—Tienes un sentido del humor impecable, Irene.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Shim Changmin apareció junto a ellos, elegantemente vestido con un traje gris y una corbata negra que le hacía lucir más imponente de lo normal. Irene se sentía incómoda teniendo a su padre ahí, después de la discusión en su despacho, no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

—El evento está por comenzar, alguien ha dejado entrar a los reporteros así que tengan cuidado —les avisó, y le echó una mirada furtiva a su hija, que evadía su presencia con hostilidad. Por su parte, Changmin quiso decirle que se veía tan hermosa como su madre, pero simplemente apretó la mandíbula y se marchó después de despedirse de los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

Irene observó con ansiedad cómo la estancia iba llenándose un poco más por los reporteros, con sus enormes cámaras y chalecos caqui. Uno se plantó delante de ellos y les disparó el flash justo en la cara, dejándola aturdida por unos segundos. La imagen de un sonriente Junmyeon, una desconcertada Irene y un inexpresivo Sehun se quedó grabada en la memoria digital de la réflex.

Entonces se dirigió, guiada por Junmyeon, hasta el dentro del recibidor, donde la esperaba Changmin y su prometida, con un elegante vestido beige y dorado que, Irene debía admitir, lucía hermoso en ella. A pesar de todo, no podía negarlo. Victoria era hermosa, con porte elegante y sonrisa encantadora. Pero seguía siendo no más que una mosca muerta para ella.

—Tenemos que ir —sintió los largos dedos esbeltos y gélidos de Sehun tomarla por el antebrazo, llevándola consigo hasta donde se hallaban los padres de ambos. Irene puso un poco de resistencia y murmuró algo por lo bajo—. Por favor, no armes un escándalo.

Irene se quedó quieta y cedió a los tirones de Sehun, hasta quedar delante de las decenas de invitados y diversos medios de comunicación. Su padre había dicho que quería algo “íntimo y privado”, pero esto distaba mucho de lo que ella tenía en mente para “íntimo y privado”.

Su padre, entonces, empezó a dar un emotivo discurso sobre las coincidencias de la vida y esos pequeños caprichos del destino que lo habían llevado de vuelta a un antiguo amor de preparatoria, y que estaba orgulloso por anunciar que se casaría con ella. Entonces, los flashes de las cámaras y el bullicio de la gente reunida ahí se hizo cada vez más agresivo. Deslumbraba a Irene y aturdía a Victoria. Sehun, por su parte, se mantenía inmóvil e impasible a su lado, observando el alboroto con mirada grave, y Changmin apretaba los labios evitando soltar alguna imprecación, ¿quién demonios había admitido el acceso a tantos periodistas?

Entonces se escuchó, como un rayo, un bramido que acusaba: “¡Victoria Song, maldita zorra prostituta!”. Un hombre, de entre la multitud, salió airado apuntando hacia la mujer, dejando a todos atónitos. Sin que se diera cuenta, tan sólo en segundos, Sehun voló de su lado y saltó encima del hombre, atestándole un puñetazo en la quijada que lo botó al piso. Los reporteros se fueron sobre de él, con fotografías y videocámaras, los flashes iluminaban toda la estancia, el tumulto de gente empujaba para poder ver un poco de Sehun tomando al hombre por el cuello, mientras le volvía a golpear el rostro con los nudillos.

—¡Basta, Sehun, detente! ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Gritaba Victoria, horrorizada mientras Changmin intentaba meterse entre el gentío con ayuda de Junmyeon, para separar a los dos hombres, aunque en realidad, era Sehun el único que hundía los puños en la carne blanda. Cuando Changmin consiguió alejar a Sehun de la masa amorfa en la que se había convertido aquél hombre de estatura baja y estómago redondo, que sangraba por la nariz y tenía los labios rotos.

Irene ya se veía venir los titulares: “El futuro hijastro de Shim Changmin ataca a hombre durante su fiesta de compromiso”.

  
—♔—

  
El caserón estaba en silencio total. La oscuridad lo engullía por completo, los pasillos apenas iluminados por las luces poco intensas de los farolillos. La mansión tenía forma de herradura; el recibidor estaba en el centro y hacia los lados se abría una extensa galería que llevaba hacia las diversas habitaciones y despachos de la mansión. A las afueras se abría un llano campo, y en el centro, el hermoso jardín interno con una fuente adornándolo.

Irene salió de su habitación descalza y a pesar de la frialdad en el aire, no se molestó en ponerse la bata para salir. Era de madrugada, nadie más la vería. En lugar de ir hacia el pasillo principal, que desembocaba en las escaleras que la llevarían al recibidor, siguió de largo rodeando la inmensa mansión por dentro, hasta llegar al otro lado.

Su padre había colocado a Victoria y Sehun en las habitaciones de la otra ala de la casa, sus principios hipócritas le hacían asumir que ya era bastante atrevido vivir con su prometida bajo la misma casa, así que la había alejado por completo de él. Y tampoco le hacía gracia que su hija y un hombre –daba igual si fuese su futuro hermanastro y lo repudiase– vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Era irónico, pensaba Irene, porque ahora resultaba que su padre se preocupaba por la entrepierna de su hija.

Llegó de puntitas hasta la puerta de cedro, con el pasillo interminable apenas iluminado, y llamó a la puerta quedamente. Una, dos veces. Nadie contestó y se preguntó si en realidad había alguien dentro. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó la perilla girar y apareció delante de ella un adormilado y despeinado Sehun, con los ojos apenas entreabiertos y los labios resecos.

Antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar, Irene se escurrió entre la apertura de la puerta y se pegó a la pared, dejando que Sehun cerrara con ligera brusquedad. Cuando Sehun despertó casi por completo, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cierra la boca y dime qué carajos te creías armando todo ese jaleo en la tarde —le exigió Irene cuadrándose de hombros, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Sehun la miró un segundo, como sopesando la pregunta de Irene, y entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿Te crees que soy ventrílocuo o alguna mierda como esa?

—¡No estoy de humor para tus bromitas de…!—Antes de que Irene pudiera terminar la frase, Sehun la había tomado de la cintura y la había botado sobre la cama detrás de él. Irene se encogió horrorizada, mientras Sehun se quitaba la camisa blanca que llevaba a modo de pijama y la aventaba a alguna parte de la habitación.

—Por Dios, hermanita, no te pongas así, sólo tenía calor —se burló Sehun, alejándose de la cama para ir hacia su armario y sacar una camiseta sin mangas. Irene no había podido reaccionar; a pesar de que la situación no era de lo más normal, lo que estaba grabado como fuego en los ojos de Irene era la blanquecina piel, los finos y firmes músculos, la tersura que habían captado sus pupilas. Aunque había sido fugaz, era algo que seguía viendo en su mente. Sehun era muy esbelto, sin embargo, tenía un cuerpo atlético, sin un solo gramo de grasa—. Hey, ¿Irene?

—¿Qué? —Regresó al mundo con hostilidad y se encontró a Sehun delante de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos desnudos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sé que soy todo un adonis, hermanita, pero si continuas babeando así, inundarás toda la casa.

—Idiota.

—¿Qué es eso que me reclamabas hace un rato? —le preguntó Sehun alejándose nuevamente, mientras Irene se erguía y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, con el camisón de seda cubriéndole apenas la mitad de los muslos, e Irene ahora se arrepentía de no haber llevado la bata encima. Se removió inquieta y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a alguien. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse abochornada, controlada, debilucha. Odiaba a Oh Sehun.

—¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto en la fiesta? ¡¿Sabes el problema en el que has metido a mi padre?! Los medios hablarán de esto, afectará a la empresa, la boda se aplazará y… —Entonces Irene se quedó muda, con la boca abierta y los ojos esclareciéndose. De repente todo tenía sentido—. ¿Lo planeaste tú?

—Me sorprende tu poca fe en mí, princesita—Sehun siguió concentrado en otras cosas, pero se había esbozado una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa en el bonito y pálido rostro de Irene. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta Sehun, que se recargaba en su escritorio, justo en la ventana que daba hacia el balcón de la galería—. Tuve que desembolsar un poco, tú sabes. Supongo que a mi amigo no le habrá importado mucho si le tiré uno o dos dientes, pero tuve que pagarle el dentista después de eso.

—No eres tan inútil, después de todo.

 

—♔—

  
—¿Quieres ir conmigo de compras? —La tintineante voz de Wendy le zumbó en los oídos; Irene estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca personal de su padre, hojeando un cuaderno de apuntes. Wendy le movió el hombro suavemente.

—No, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Ve con tu hermana.

—Estoy haciendo tarea —anunció Seulgi, desde su rincón, acomodándose los lentes patosamente. Tenía el cabello cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y escribía rápidamente sobre su cuaderno. Irene estaba cansada de sus primas mellizas. Siempre molestándola, siempre irritándola. Wendy era demasiado activa para su gusto, siempre queriendo ir de un lugar a otro, siempre parloteando demasiado, exigiendo cuanto veía, queriendo todo para sí en ese momento. Mientras que Seulgi… Bueno, Seulgi le caía relativamente bien. Nunca hablaba, nunca opinaba, simplemente callaba, a excepción que se tratara de su educación. Defendía los libros a capa y espada, y prefería quedarse en su habitación todo el día, hundiéndose en libros de historia, o escribiendo en su computador por horas. Irene no sabía exactamente qué escribía, pero mientras no se entrometiera en su vida, como lo hacía Wendy constantemente, a ella no le importaba demasiado.

—Aun así —gimoteó Wendy por enésima vez—, alguien vaya conmigo al centro comercial.

Justo cuando Wendy terminaba la frase e Irene preparaba un gesto exasperado con el cual contestarle, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y un despreocupado Sehun entró a paso lento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; Irene regresó a su inexpresión y se irguió en el sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar —musitó Sehun en voz baja, pero no por ello sonaba firme, de metal.

Irene dirigió una mirada de acero a sus primas, que se habían quedado mirando a Sehun con curiosidad, y les ordenó con voz monótona que se marcharan. Escuchó a Seulgi hojear de nuevo el libro que usaba.

—¿Éste es nuestro nuevo primo? —Wendy ignoró la orden de su prima y se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia. Sehun la miró de reojo, pero no se molestó en contestarle el saludo.

—¡Dije que se largaran!

Al grito de Irene, Seulgi cerró todos sus libros, los apiló y llevó consigo contra el pecho, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Tomó la mano de su hermana y la instó a salir con ella.

—¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que marcharme? ¿A caso es ella nuestra jefa, o nuestra madre…? —Wendy no terminó de enunciar la frase porque su hermana tiró tan fuertemente de ella que la sacó al instante de la habitación. Sehun esperó a que la chiquilla cerrara la puerta tras de sí para empezar a hablar.

—El plan no funcionó.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no funcionó? —Inquirió Irene con voz inflexible. Sus ojos convertidos en profundos ojos oscuros llenos de frustración y molestia.

—Tu padre es inteligente, debo reconocer —Sehun se sentó en el brazo del sofá y apreció los libreros pulcramente organizados y limpios que cubrían las paredes de la habitación. Incluso había un escritorio de dibujo y cuadros al parecer hechos por él mismo—. Pero tú tendrás que serlo más que él, princesita.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Repitió Irene apretando los dientes.

—Compró todos los artículos y fotografías sobre el suceso de ayer; nada salió ni saldrá en la prensa.

 

—♔—

  
A Irene y Sehun se les tenía que ocurrir algo nuevo; pero Irene sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. No había manera de hacer algo al respecto, la boda ya estaba programada para el próximo mes –porque su padre quería asegurarse de que su luna de miel no coincidiera con sus próximos viajes de negocios a Europa y América Latina–, Sehun tenía un par de días sin llegar a la casa y preguntarle a Victoria en dónde estaba su estúpido hijo no era una opción.

—Deja de pensar tanto y concéntrate en lo que te digo —la voz gruesa le atrajo a la tienda departamental en donde estaban. El chico de mejillas carnosas y pómulos altos le sonrió desde la puerta del probador. Key, con su cabello oscuro cubierto bajo una gorra al revés, hizo una mueca de exasperación y luego sonrió coquetamente—. Dime la verdad, ¿me veo bien con esta camisa?

—Te ves como toda una zorra —se burló Irene sin hablar en serio y Key le lanzó el gancho donde habría estado la llamativa prenda. Key, podría decirse, era el único amigo que tenía. Desde preescolar, siempre había estado ahí y, de algún modo, ella siempre había estado ahí.

Cuando su madre murió, él la consoló. Cuando Key anunció su homosexualidad, Irene lo protegió. Era un tácito acuerdo y ambos estaban en paz. Key estudiaba diseño de modas y estaba por trasladarse a Londres para continuar con su sueño, pero se detenía porque su extremadamente formal y tajante novio, Choi Minho, era el asistente de Shim Changmin y se habían conocido por culpa de ella misma. Choi Minho era tan aburrido, en opinión de Irene, y aparte era de una clase social inferior, así que no comprendía cómo alguien tan vivaracho y bien colocado como era Kibum, hijo de contadores de alto nivel que trabajan para CM Entertainment, pudiese estar saliendo con él.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Irene? Llevamos tres horas en la tienda y siento como que nunca has estado aquí realmente —Key sonaba sinceramente preocupado, pero Irene le restó importancia a sus palabras con un “nada”—. Eres una idiota si piensas que me trago tu “nada”, quizás no sea mujer, pero sé lo que piensan, así que dime la verdad o tendré que sacártela.

Obviamente Kibum sabía algo, pero no iba a decírselo porque eso implicaría admitir que Minho le había comentado algo a su noviecito sobre su –nada agradable- encuentro con la hija de su jefe por los pasillos, cuando le había empujado y gritado para que le dejara entrar al despacho de Changmin. Y si Minho hablaba, sería despedido. Minho también la tenía cansada, pero no, no podía hacerle algo así a la pareja de la única persona que podría considerar cercana a ella.

Justo en el momento en que Irene iba a contestar, su móvil empezó a sonar. Desvió la mirada de su amigo y contestó la llamada. Era Sehun.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que vengas al Hotel Park Hyatt —le dijo Sehun con voz monofónica y pudo escuchar unas risillas de fondo. Irene entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa—. En la Suite 1508.

Irene vio de reojo a Key, que había puesto los ojos en blanco y había hecho un mohín enfadado.

—Iré para allá —cortó la llamada rápidamente y se puso de pie—. Lo siento, Bumi, tengo que irme.

Y salió a toda prisa de la boutique sin mirar atrás, utilizando un taxi en lugar de a su chófer personal.


	3. Telones rasgados.

**Parte Uno:** **Alas rotas y sueños raídos.**

Irene llamó insistentemente a la puerta, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. No sabía por qué Sehun la había citado en un hotel, de entre todos los lugares del mundo. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció Sehun detrás de ella, con la camisa blanca abierta de los primeros dos botones, dejando la piel pálida de su pecho expuesta, y una sonrisa lánguida en los labios.

Irene pasó sin que se lo pidiera y exploró con los ojos bien abiertos el lugar en penumbras, con las lámparas de pared apenas encendidas. Era una de las suites más elegantes del hotel, aunque no podía compararse con la Suite Presidencial. Sehun podría haber pagado esa, pero se preguntaba por qué se había hecho de esta sencilla en su lugar.

Y entonces las escuchó, esas risitas de antes que provenían ahora de la habitación. Caminó directamente hacia allá con Sehun siguiéndole a paso lento; la habitación no era cerrada, sino que la cama simplemente estaba situada en el centro de la suite, con libreros que tenían de todo tipo de adornos salvo libros. Y ahí, sentadas sobre la orilla de la cama con las piernas flexionadas bajo de ellas, estaba un par de mujeres, con vulgares mini vestidos escotados y los tirantes de éstos a ambos lados de los hombros, sin molestarse en cerrar las piernas en presencia de un hombre. Irene sintió asco.

Se percató del cuerpo de Sehun acercarse por la espalda, pero no se giró para verlo, sino que esperó hasta tenerlo a una distancia considerable. Sentía el calor emanando de su bajo mecho sobre sus propios hombros.

—¿Me has invitado a una orgía? Te lo agradezco pero paso —dijo Irene con desdén, se dio la media vuelta, enfrentándose al alto pecho de Sehun, que la tomó por los hombros, girándola sobre sus talones y la hizo caminar hacia el frente. Irene tembló. Sehun tenía impregnado un fuerte aroma a vodka y cigarro. Entonces él se apartó de su lado, sentándose entre las chicas que corrieron a ponerle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Cálmate, princesita —musitó Sehun arrastrando las palabras—. Te presento a Tamy y Sally. Ellas son muy buenas amigas mías —Irene rodó los ojos—. Son tan buenas que, fíjate lo que harán: En la próxima fiesta de la compañía de mi madre —Sehun hizo una pausa repentina para añadir—: Sí sabes que mi madre planea una para presentar a su futuro maridito, ¿no? —luego prosiguió cuando Irene lo miró con los ojos entornados: —Ellas acompañarán a tu querido papi a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Se sentarán, beberán unas copas y digamos que tu papi se quedará dormido. ¿No crees que sería una pena si mi madre anula el compromiso porque su amorcito le fue infiel? ¡Qué trágica escena, muy trágica! —Sehun se aplaudió a sí mismo por su gran idea.

Irene debía admitir que no era tan mala, pero no contaba demasiado viendo el estado de Oh Sehun. No era que estuviese ebrio, pero los tragos que tenía demás se le marcaban en el rubor de sus mejillas, sus ojos adormilados y ese arrastre apenas perceptible en su forma de hablar. No era el momento de hablar de ello y mucho menos en frente de un par de prostitutas cuyas bocas eran grandes y no sólo para succionar.

—Estás bebido, vámonos a casa —ordenó Irene secamente.

—No, no seas tonta. Planeemos esto bien.

—No será hoy, Sehun, así que pídeles a estas mujeres que se vayan o lo haré yo.

—Iren… —Iba a repelar pero Irene lo hizo levantarse tirando de su mano, haciendo que Sehun diera un pequeño traspiés y la mirara con el seño fruncido, y luego dedicó una mirada asesina a las dos jovencitas.

—Ustedes dos saben quién soy, ¿no es así? —Las chicas se quedaron mudas—. Lárguense de aquí. Fuera de mi vista si no quieren que las hunda en las alcantarillas —habló queda y fríamente, apretando los dientes, y las observó salir en silencio por la puerta. Luego miró a Sehun, que seguía mirándola como si de repente le hubiesen salido cuernos y cola. Irene lo empujó de los hombros acusativamente—. No me mires así, no estás en condiciones.

 

—♛—

 

Lo habían sacado al jardín, Sehun fruncía el ceño con rudeza. El maldito asistente de Shim Changmin, un tal Choi Minho -que era más como su lame botas que otra cosa-, le había obligado a salir de la casa porque el dueño de ella había prohibido estrictamente fumar dentro.

Bastardos hipócritas. El planeta se iba al carajo con la contaminación masiva y ellos se preocupaban por un poco de tabaco en la casa.

Sehun sacudió su cigarrillo y volvió a posarlo sobre sus labios, le dio una profunda probada y exhaló el humo, jugando con él y su boca. Vio la densa y larga nubecilla gris ascender, desintegrarse, y luego desaparecer. Pensaba que así era su vida: había ascendido y ya estaba desintegrándose. Qué irónico, se dijo a sí mismo, porque mientras él iba en picada, su madre parecía disfrutar de la vida más que él.

Aunque no lo dijera, entendía el rencor de Irene hacia Victoria y Changmin, porque él también lo sentía. En el fondo, sabía que a su madre la angustiaba verlo con moratones, o tener que pagar fianzas por meterse en peleas callejeras, sabía que le dolía. Pero, ¿no era eso lo justo? Su madre también le había provocado mucho dolor.

Lo había apartado de su padre sin razón alguna, sólo siguiendo su sed egoísta de libertad, y no había pensado en él. Así que Sehun estaba convencido de que no pensar en ella era lo que se merecía; por eso realmente no se preguntaba si su madre estaba pasándolo bien o mal; si ella le decía que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche por no saber dónde estaba, Sehun menospreciaba su preocupación con un “A ti no te incumbe”, y salía por la puerta.

Después de todo, Irene y él tenían mucho en común. No era sólo porque la princesita de hielo era alguien digna de mirar, sino porque él tampoco quería ver a su madre tranquila. Quería que supiera lo que era ser ignorado, quería que sintiera lo era que sus pensamientos y preocupaciones no fuesen tomadas en cuenta.

—¿Sehun? —La voz de Victoria le habló desde sus espaldas, pero Sehun sólo rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso. Volvió a ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca y le dio una larga calada, para luego soltar el humo con fuerza. Victoria avanzó hasta él e intentó quitarle el cigarro de las manos, pero Sehun volvió a darle la espalda, alzando la mano, fuera del alcance de su madre. Sehun encontraba sus esfuerzos por llevarlo al “camino del bien” realmente patéticos.

—Te he dicho que odio que fumes —le recriminó Victoria. Sehun no contestó, simplemente sonrió vacíamente al cielo, como burlándose de su suerte. No había paz en esa sonrisa, de todos modos—. Sehun, hijo, por favor… —la mano de Victoria se había posado en sus brazos, pero Sehun se alejó de su agarre como si le ardiera.

—Te he dicho que odio que me toques —dijo Sehun entonces, con voz gélida y facciones inflexibles. El rostro de Victoria se descompuso; sus bonitos rasgos se deformaron en una expresión de dolor, sin embargo, Sehun no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Se la quedó mirando de tal manera que nadie podría descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, y volvió a fumar, retando su tranquilidad, burlándose de su angustia.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te he hecho, hijo? ¿Qué hice para que te alejaras así de mí?

Sehun se mofó, haciendo que una bocanada de humo golpeara el rostro de su madre, que simplemente desvió la cara, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible por el olor a veneno.

—No deberías preguntarte eso, mami —su voz era como el acero: fría, letal, inflexible; llena de veneno en forma de sarcasmo—. Deberías estar más preocupada por seleccionar un buen vestido de boda, las zapatillas correctas, el peinado más favorecedor. Por favor, te lo pido de corazón, no te angusties por banalidades como ésta que me acabas de preguntar.

Victoria se quedó con la palabra en la boca y una fina y temblorosa mano extendida hacia su hijo; Sehun se metió como halo a la casa, sólo para cruzar el recibidor y salir hasta el jardín frontal, donde tenía su motocicleta debajo de un pequeño árbol de cerezo. Salió a toda prisa de la mansión, con los guardias abriendo la puerta para él apenas le vieron acercarse. No quería estar un minuto más ahí; no quería estar un minuto más con Victoria.

 

—♛—

 

Irene, de nuevo, estaba a punto del colapso. Sehun no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes; Kibum seguía ofendido porque le había dejado en la tienda hacía unos días y se negaba a alcanzarla en donde estaba.

Wendy parloteaba de un aparador a otro, mientras que Seulgi se había encogido sobre el sofá de piel rojo inmersa en un libro. La voz chillona y molesta de la dependienta le zumbaba en los oídos; las luces blancas y las decoraciones plateadas de la boutique la aturdían, y hacían que su migraña sólo empeorara. Incluso el roce que hacía una hoja sobre otra al momento en que Seulgi cambiaba de página, le provocaba martilleos insoportables en la cabeza.

—Chicas, ¿Qué les parece? —La voz de Victoria resonó por todo el pequeño salón y apareció delante de ella, sobre un pequeño escenario rodeado por espejos, con un esponjoso vestido de novia bordado. Irene la miró sin expresión alguna, mientras que Wendy soltaba un agudo e irritante “¡Tía, te ves hermosa!”, y Seulgi tardaba un poco más en soltar un breve “muy bien” antes de regresar a leer, azorada. Victoria sonrió ampliamente y alzó las cejas, enfocando su mirada en ella—. ¿Qué piensas, Irene?

Irene se quedó callada un momento, agudizó los ojos y giró la cabeza, como estudiándola. No estaba haciéndolo realmente, simplemente la barrió con los ojos como se mira basura ajena.

—Pienso que ese vestido te hace ver fatal, pruébate otro —le dijo fríamente al final.

—Es el sexto que me pongo —comentó Victoria con voz cansina.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? Ningún vestido te queda bien —respondió Irene cínicamente, sonriéndole con falsedad, la ironía marcada en su joven y pálido rostro. Victoria entonces bajó los brazos de golpe, haciendo que el faldón resonara.

—Sólo quería que me acompañaras; eres hija del hombre a quien amo, quería estuvieras aqu…

—Oh, por favor. No empieces con discursos tan emotivos, me harás llorar —Irene fingió secarse una lágrima de la mejilla, para luego endurecer su expresión y levantarse del sofá bruscamente—. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, si no te molesta…

—Irene… —musitó Victoria desde su lugar, con la voz estrangulada. Irene sonrió para así cuando se dio cuenta de que su intención de arruinarle el día había tenido éxito.

—Me retiro —anunció sin más.

Y salió dando pasos furiosos que chirriaban contra el azulejo del establecimiento. Sacó su móvil mientras se acercaba a la salida e hizo un último intento por llamar a Sehun, quien le contestó con la voz ronca, como si hubiese estado durmiendo o en brazos de una mujer.

—Suéltate de la mujerzuela con quien estés, necesito verte. En donde siempre.

 

—♛—

 

Irene tenía diez minutos esperándolo sentada a la mesa de plástico, con una sombrilla de playa sobre su cabeza. Pero no estaba en la playa, ni siquiera había sol. Eran las ocho de la noche, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Sólo llevaba una delgada blusa de manga larga, que no la abrigaba en absoluto y poca paciencia encima.

Sehun apareció en su Honda color negro, la visera del casco escondiéndole el rostro y el chaleco de cuero ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo. Se detuvo a unos metros e Irene no pudo evitar mirarle mientras desmontaba de la motocicleta, con una elegancia que pocos reconocerían, y caminaba hasta ella quitándose el casco oscuro. Lo siguió con la mirada, hundiéndosela como un puñal, hasta que se sentó delante de la chica, que lo enfocaba con ojos entornados.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Sehun hoscamente—. A menos que me invites un tazón de ramen, no entiendo por qué querrías verme.

—No tengo por qué premiarte después de tu comportamiento la otra noche —espetó Irene con la mandíbula apretada, mirándolo tajante. Sehun la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos estrechos, enfocados en ella. Su sonrisa ladeada de acrecentó, se pasó la lengua por los labios desquebrajados, humedeciéndolos, y echó su peso hacia atrás.

—Estás celosa.

Irene soltó una risa sardónica, impregnada de sarcasmo, musitando un apenas audible “Por Dios”, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos con esa irónica sonrisa en el rostro que la caracterizaba.

—¿De qué podría estar celosa? ¿De no ser una prostituta barata como ellas? Cielos, la comparación de niveles es, en sí mismo, una ofensa muy grave para mí persona, Sehun —amonestó Irene, endureciéndose nuevamente. Sehun se encogió de hombros, haciendo una extraña mueca con los labios, arqueándolos hacia abajo, y luego permaneció serio.

—Supe que fuiste a comprar un vestido de bodas con mi madre, ¿qué tal te fue?

—¡Horrible! Tu madre tiene gustos horrendos y definitivamente no sabe de lo que está de moda —criticó Irene ofendida, haciendo un pequeño mohín; Sehun soltó una risilla. E Irene pateó infantilmente la mesa por debajo—. No te rías de mí.

—No, no me río de ti —replicó Sehun—. Me rio porque mi madre estudió diseño de modas antes de dedicarse por completo a la empresa de mi abuelo. Ella se encargaba de coordinar los vestuarios para los actores antes de tomar la directiva —le explicó Sehun con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Irene se dio cuenta de ese brillo opaco que tenía en los ojos y se acordó de sí misma. De lo orgullosa que había estado hacía muchos años de su padre. De cómo le contaba a sus amigas que su padre había levantado por sí mismo un imperio cuando su abuelo murió, dejándolos en bancarrota. Eran sólo palabrerías de una niña ilusa.

—Mi padre quería ser cantautor cuando era joven —musitó de repente, perdida en los recuerdos—. Mi abuelo lo dejaba componer canciones para los pocos artistas que había en la empresa en esos tiempos. Y luego falleció, y dejó un montón de deudas. Mi papá tuvo que tomar el mando y se olvidó de componer poco a poco. No ha abierto su sala de música desde que murió mamá —Irene no sabía por qué estaba contándole esto, sobre todo a Sehun. Pero simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca, dejándola vagar en recuerdos de una infancia feliz que apenas podía imaginar. Porque recordar era demasiado costoso.

Sehun se la quedó mirando por largos segundos hasta que Irene se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era ahora la atmosfera. Sus pupilas eran como profundos agujeros negros y, aunque Irene se sentía perturbada, también le era fácil dejarse llevar por ellos. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a despejar la mirada con una expresión arrogante e hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Hablar del pasado es patético, ¿por qué sacaste el tema?

—Lo sacaste tú —respondió Sehun con una sonrisa condescendiente, y su expresión se suavizó—. ¿Quieres un poco de ramen? Aunque debería ser al revés, te invitaré yo. Cortesía especial —Y le guiñó el ojo burlonamente.

Irene no contestó, pero tampoco se negó; Sehun se levantó de su lugar, entró al local y salió casi diez minutos después, con dos paquetes de ramen instantáneo en las manos. Dejó uno delante de ella y el otro delante de él al momento de volver a sentarse. Irene no dijo nada, no se movió, sólo observó toda la escena con el rostro inexpresivo. De hielo.

Entonces, Sehun hizo un mohín, bufó suavemente y se inclinó hacia ella para tomar los palillos de madera junto al recipiente aún empaquetados, rompió el plástico con los dientes y separó los palillos antes de tendérselos suavemente. Irene dudó pero al final tomó los cubiertos y se dedicó vacilante a imitar los movimientos que Sehun hacía con su propio tazón para revolver y enfriar los fideos. Irene pasó saliva cuando Sehun se llevó un bocado a los labios y la observó mientras masticaba ruidosamente.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Sehun sin saber nada. Irene no respondió, sólo dirigió su mirada a su propio bol, que humeaba aún. Los largos fideos se entremezclaban con verduras rugosas poco confiables—. Cómelo antes de que se hinche… —Irene sólo soltó un impredecible “ehh…”, y entonces Sehun la pilló—. ¿Nunca antes has comido ramen?

No. Irene nunca había comido esas cosas. No era lo que se servía en casa. Siempre se hacían comidas extranjeras, costosas. No por nada su padre había contratado a un chef español, y ahora, por primera vez, se sentía como una estúpida.

—No pongas esa cara —le dijo Sehun, adivinando los pensamientos de Irene con sólo ver su fugaz expresión. Se sentó junto a ella y le enseñó a enrollar los fideos en los palillos—. Es como comer pasta italiana, sólo que con palillos.

Irene arrebató sus palillos de entre los dedos de Sehun.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola —espetó con obstinación y se llevó el bocado a los labios.

No volvió a decir nada y comieron así, en silencio. Sólo los sorbos irritantes de Sehun y el pasar de los automóviles por la calle vacía, rompían el zumbido en sus oídos. Pero por alguna razón, los ruidos usuales de Sehun ya no la hacían enfurecer ni provocaban en ella estallidos de irritación. Estaba acostumbrándose. Bien dicen por ahí, pensó Irene, que la gente siempre terminaba haciéndose a las cosas malas.

Sehun se levantó apenas terminó de comer y tomó su casco. Irene se puso de pie con él, sin ponerse a pensar mucho en las cosas. Se dirigió a él cuando iba a medio camino hacia su motocicleta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Irene, apresurada.

—No lo sé, a donde sea —fue la respuesta descuidada de Sehun.

—No hemos hablado.

—No pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche, ¿tú sí? —Sehun se montó en la motocicleta, encendiéndola. El vehículo rugió al lado de Irene, quien dio un brinco, sorprendida, y se aferró a sus brazos por el gélido aire que se colaba entre sus ropas. No se lo pensó mucho, y antes que Sehun se moviera, montó detrás de él, aferrándose a la cintura masculina. Sehun se giró hacia ella y, aún con el casco puesto, Irene podía adivinar la ceja arqueada y los labios fruncidos en su pálido rostro.

—Cállate y llévame —ordenó antes de que Sehun dijera algo más—. A donde sea —puntualizó.

 

Se detuvieron debajo del Río Han, en el paseo iluminado por faroles color ámbar. La fría noche caía sobre ellos, y las estrellas eran apenas visibles en el cielo oscuro. Sehun se sentó en la orilla, encendiendo un cigarrillo, e Irene se quedó viendo las luces de la ciudad delante de ellos. Sehun le dijo con voz queda que se sentara y así lo hizo Irene, encogiéndose instintivamente para guardar el calor. Sehun la miró por encima de su hombro, llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

Irene temblaba un poco y el vaho que escapaba de su nariz y boca le avisó a Sehun que posiblemente estaba muriéndose de frío. Hacía apenas unas semanas, habían estado en la misma situación, pero esta vez, sin sopesarlo demasiado, Sehun se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de Irene, que lo miró anonadada al instante. Sehun se encogió de hombros y volvió a fumar, llenando sus pulmones de tabaco.

Ambos acordaron tácitamente no hablar de ello, omitirlo, pasarlo por alto, ignorarlo como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. No eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, y agradecer o aceptar gratitud no era necesario.

—No sé qué haré —musitó Irene un rato más tarde, para acabar con el silencio tenue de la noche—. No puedo permitir que se casen.

Sehun entendía la desesperación de Irene. Entendía sus razones, que eran tan válidas como las de él mismo. Así que las cosas se harían ahora a su manera, porque estaba cansado de jugar a las muñecas.

—Tienes que confiar más en mí y hacerme caso en lo que te diga. Me toca encargarme de esto.


	4. Telones rasgados.

**Parte Dos: El principio del fin.**

Shim Changmin intentaba mantenerse calmado mientras esperaba en la estación de policía a las tres de la madrugada. Minho, su asistente, discutía acaloradamente con el oficinista y pedía insistentemente hablar con el detective a cargo del turno de noche. Changmin sabía que era inútil, puesto que se encontraban en una zona que no se caracterizaba por su eficacia policíaca.

Se sentía furioso, a punto de estallar. Por las últimas semanas, había estado tratando de controlarse. Por su bien, por el bienestar de Victoria. Por su relación. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. Sehun estaba saliéndose de control y ahora había cosas peores implicadas.   
No era la primera vez que Minho había tenido que asistir a una estación de policía para apaciguar a los oficiales y pedir la liberación de su futuro hijastro, pero en esta ocasión, había tenido que ir personalmente él porque Sehun había estado bebiendo y se había metido en una riña en un bar… de nuevo. Lo que hacía peor la situación era que dos chicos habían terminado en el hospital y el dueño del bar estaba harto de los pleitos que Sehun ocasionaba a menudo, pues el local terminaba pagando las consecuencias.

Changmin estaba realmente cansado, harto, molesto. Pero iba a soportarlo… porque amaba a Victoria. La había amado siempre y ahora que volvía a tener la oportunidad de hacer una vida con ella, no iba a perderla. Aun si estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo en la empresa, o si su hijo fuese demasiado problemático como para lidiar con él, iba a soportarlo.

Minho regresó a su lado, mientras trataba de convencerse para no perder los estribos, y el joven se cuadró a su lado, apretando la quijada.

—Dicen que puede salir bajo fianza, señor. Es lo más que he logrado —musitó el chico con voz ronca y cansina, y Changmin respiró más tranquilo que antes. Era una fianza, eso era más fácil de manejar. Pagándola y asegurándose bien de gratificar a los oficiales para que nada saliera a la luz pública, todo iba a estar bien. Changmin palmeó los hombros de Minho y rio por lo bajo, sintiéndose casi descansado.

—Muy bien, hijo, lo has hecho bien. Encárgate del resto y, por favor, da una gratificación a los oficiales de mi parte —le dijo Changmin. Minho era casi parte de su familia, nunca le había fallado. El padre de Minho había sido asistente del suyo y Changmin no dudaba que el muchacho era leal a la empresa y a él.

Pero antes de irse a casa para poder descansar tranquilamente, tenía que hablar con Sehun. Pidió permiso a los guardias y se encaminó hacia los separos de la comisaría. Sehun estaba en la primera celda, con la camisa blanca arrugada y los puños enroscados sobre los antebrazos. Sehun alzó la cabeza, mirándolo apenas por debajo del cabello enmarañado.

—Minho está preparando todo para que salgas en un rato más —habló firmemente, pese a que sentía la garganta irritada—, cuando regreses a casa, quiero que medites sobre tus acciones y pidas disculpas a tu madre, que ha estado muy angustiada por tu culpa.

Escuchó a Sehun chasquear desde el interior de la sucia y oscura celda, y el esbelto y alto cuerpo del chico se levantó, acercándose hasta él lentamente.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo, porque me lo ordenas tú? —Sehun soltó una larga risa sardónica que a Changmin le congeló la sangre—. No eres mi padre para darme órdenes.

—Sin embargo, eres el hijo de la mujer que será mi esposa y no espero menos de tu parte.

Y con eso dicho, Changmin se dio la vuelta y dejó a Sehun al otro lado de los barrotes. Changmin dedicó una última mirada a Minho y salió dando un portazo tras de sí.

  
Llegó a casa después de conducir por la orilla del río Han, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para bajar su enojo e ir a casa con una sonrisa y no con un ceño fruncido. No quería alterar de más a Victoria, no quería disgustarla. Él se conocía, no era la persona más amable cuando estaba alterado. No iba a tratarla con la dulzura de siempre si se presentaba así.

Como siempre, Victoria lo había esperado angustiada en la puerta, con una gruesa bata encima y los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño, o quizás por el llanto. Changmin la envolvió con sus brazos apenas entró y Victoria se deshizo en lágrimas y sollozos en su abrazo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —decía entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a él. Changmin se sentía impotente, pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Sehun no era su hijo y, realmente, Changmin no sabía qué hacer o qué no hacer. Pero lo principal era apaciguar las cosas y llevarse bien con él, porque eso era lo que Victoria necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sehun está bien, no ha pasado nada, vendrá a casa en un rato —musitó Changmin en su oído y besó la frente de su prometida, secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares y llevándola consigo al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Caminó con ella abrazada, la dejó en la puerta, fingiendo una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente sus labios húmedos por las lágrimas y desearle buenas noches. Entonces Changmin se encaminó a su despacho, sin poder dormir por pensar demasiado.

Tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que lograr que Sehun lo aceptara como el futuro marido de Victoria; tenía que hacer que su hija viese a que lo hacía por ella también, porque se lamentaba no haber estado ahí nunca, porque sentía que no hubiese podido darle una madre después. Changmin se culpaba de tantas cosas, que sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto finalmente.

 

—♔—

 

Victoria estaba sentada en el jardín, sosteniendo entre sus manos una vieja fotografía. En ella estaba un niño sonriente al lado de una mujer; ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y Victoria casi podía escuchar las risas, suaves e infantiles. Sus ojos se empequeñecían por la sonrisa, y su mejilla redonda estaba siendo apretujada contra el rostro de la mujer.

Tenía que verlo de esa manera, porque de verdad aquellas dos figuras parecían totalmente extrañas, ajenas a ella ahora. No podía creer que hacía apenas diez años, Sehun y ella habían sido tan unidos; el Sehun de ahora no se parecía en nada al hijo amoroso y travieso que había sido antes. No correteaba por la casa jugando con carritos a control remoto, no se escuchaban sus gritos de alegría desde el jardín. Victoria tenía tanto tiempo de no ver su sonrisa, que no sabía si existía algún cambio en ella ahora que Sehun no era más un niño.

Lo había visto crecer, había estado ahí para verlo convirtiéndose en un extraño adolescente y luego en un apuesto joven. Sehun era lo más hermoso que Victoria había visto jamás, siempre había sido así y estaba segura de que lo seguiría siendo. Sehun había sido su único consuelo, la única luz que brillaba en su oscuridad por tantos años.

Y le dolía. Le dolía más que nada en el mundo. Le dolía como si le sacaran el corazón mil veces, le dolía de una manera que no podría explicar una madre. Le dolía su rechazo, le dolía su coraje, le dolía su dolor. No había minuto que transcurriera que Victoria no se arrepintiese de todas esas cosas que hizo y por las que Sehun tenía tanta razón en detestarla como lo hacía.

Se preguntaba ahora si estaba haciendo lo correcto; si estaba siendo demasiado egoísta –y la respuesta era que sí, con toda seguridad-; si Sehun la odiaba más ahora o la había odiado siempre de esta manera. Porque ni siquiera eso le permitía ver de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Quizás las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Quizás se había adelantado a tomar una decisión. Nadie estaba feliz desde que ella había aceptado casarse con Changmin. Nadie salvo ellos dos, pero ahora todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Irene tampoco la quería. No hacía falta que lo dijera, no era necesario. El rechazo de la chica era comparable al rechazo de su propio hijo. Entonces también se preguntaba si Changmin estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si ellos estaban tomando buenas decisiones o simplemente encerrándose en una burbuja de egoísmo donde ninguno de sus hijos estaba bien. ¿Cuánto iba a tomarles esa felicidad que ambos habían pensado que llegaría? ¿Qué precio iban a tener que pagar si querían rehacer sus vidas?

Victoria no quería lastimar a su hijo, así como tampoco quería lastimar a Irene. Ya estaban lo suficientemente heridos y no podría soportar ser la causante de una cosa peor. Ahora se daba cuenta. Amar con toda su alma a Changmin no iba a ser suficiente. No quería ser feliz a costa del dolor ajeno, no iba a poner a Changmin en una penosa situación como la suya. No quería que su hijo se hundiese más. Tenía que terminar todo, por más daño que se hiciera a sí misma, tenía que salvar a los demás.

 

—♔—

 

El enorme comedor principal resplandecía bajo las luces doradas y la mesa estaba repleta de ricos platillos. Cuando Changmin llegó a su casa, se quedó sorprendido por encontrar el abandonado lugar tan exquisitamente limpio y reluciente. Changmin no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se utilizó aquella habitación de la casa. Todo estaba como hacía doce años, o quizás más. Y el aire estaba perfumado a rosas y miel.

Victoria apareció por la puerta que llegaba desde la galería, llevando un sencillo vestido bordado color crema, con su largo y brillante cabello liso cayendo sobre sus hombros como una cascada de bronce. Changmin tuvo que aflojarse la corbata para poder respirar bien, y sus mejillas se sentían cálidas de repente. Se sentía como si tuviese diecisiete años de nuevo y, aunque fuese vergonzoso, no podía negar que Victoria era la mujer más hermosa del mundo en ese momento, y quizás en todos. Su sonrisa cálida se encontró con la fija mirada de él y entonces Changmin cayó en cuenta de que Victoria estaba acompañada por Minho, quien cruzaba los brazos por detrás de él y asentía formalmente con la cabeza mientras su prometida le comentaba algo con una sonrisa angelical.

—Oh, ¡cariño! Me alegra que hayas llegado ya —festejó Victoria y corrió hacia él suavemente, como besando el piso con sus pies. Su cabello revoloteó, bailando con el aire, y Victoria se hundió en su pecho al alcanzarle, inspirando su aroma como si quisiera grabárselo para siempre—. Has llegado temprano, te eché de menos.

Changmin no podía responder, su dulce calidez lo embargaba. Se limitó a besar la coronilla de su cabeza y acariciar las hebras de su cabello. Se daba cuenta que el amor era recíproco, porque Victoria suspiraba y se relajaba en su abrazo como una niña pequeña. Justo como debía haber sido cuando eran jóvenes y se dejaron escapar.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Inquirió Changmin quedamente, cuando Victoria se alejó de él con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

—Le pedí a Minho que me ayudara a arreglar el comedor principal, espero que no te moleste… —musitó Victoria mirándolo por debajo de sus largas y densas pestañas, y Changmin soltó una risita cansada, derrotado por su ternura. Victoria le daba energías incluso después de un pesado día de trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, esta es tu casa ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras en ella —respondió Changmin con voz queda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Victoria, notando su evidente cansancio; Changmin estaba regresando a casa después de dos días seguidos en la oficina, días en los que ni siquiera había podido regresar a dormir y se había tenido que conformar con escuetas llamadas telefónicas con Victoria.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado, pero no importa —Victoria acunó las manos en torno a sus mejillas y lo miró sinceramente preocupada, pero Changmin le restó importancia al sonreírle y besar su frente rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto con público y, ciertamente, la presencia de Minho le incomodaba. Aunque fuese su más fiel empleado y prácticamente parte de la familia, seguía siendo extraño.

—He preparado una cena deliciosa —anunció Victoria tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la mesa; Minho se aclaró la garganta, cubriendo una sonrisa inintencionada con su puño—.Vale, vale. Le pedí a Jean que la preparara por mí —aceptó risueña, devolviéndole la sonrisa al joven con grandes ojos brillantes—. Minho también me ha ayudado bastante.

—Me encargaré de gratificarlo generosamente —bromeó Changmin dedicando una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento a su asistente, quien se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció tras la puerta por la que entró, camino a la galería. Victoria se sentó a su lado, acercando diversos platillos coreanos a él, y tomando un bocado de uno de ellos con sus palillos antes de alimentarlo ella misma. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y de repente un eco de pasos llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Qué linda pareja, de verdad —musitó Irene, recargándose en la puerta, haciendo su aparición. Victoria se irguió al instante y su rostro palideció. Changmin presentía una discusión y de verdad no estaba de humor para las acusaciones y quejas inmaduras de su hija, así que simplemente suspiró.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros, cielo? —Invitó Victoria con voz suave, amable. Changmin podía notar el nerviosismo de Victoria, sin embargo, ahogó el impulso de tomar su mano y tranquilizarla porque estaba seguro de que ella se soltaría de su agarre por temor a la reacción de Irene.

Changmin notó una sonrisa lobuna en los labios de Irene y vio cómo su hija caminaba en dirección a ellos con los brazos cruzados, y se sentaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Sabía que hubo un tiempo en que aquél níveo y hermoso rostro había sonreído ampliamente, pero aquél momento era tan remoto que no tenía recuerdos sólidos. El reconocimiento de aquello, tan repentinamente, lo hizo sentirse avergonzado y apartó la mirada de los ojos inquisitivos de Irene.

Fue consciente de los débiles intentos de Victoria por iniciar una conversación y los duros y claros rechazos de Irene por continuarla, respondiendo con frases cortas y palabras punzantes, llevándose a los labios pequeños bocados antes de retirar el plato y escoger otro, para repetir lo mismo. Estaba jugando con la tranquilidad y paciencia de ambos, deliberadamente. Como si fuese una leona jugueteando con su cena. Changmin sólo esperó.

—¡Maldita sea, déjenme pasar! —Un alboroto retumbó en la casa y Sehun apareció dando traspiés por la puerta del comedor; detrás de él iban varios guardias de seguridad que resguardaban la mansión y Changmin se puso de pie inmediatamente, mientras Irene continuaba jugueteando con la comida sin importarle menos la escena, y Victoria se quedaba clavada en su sitio, impactada. Changmin podía adivinar por su expresión que era la primera vez que veía a su hijo así, cayéndose de borracho.

Cuando Changmin se acercó, el fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarro le dio una bofetada en el rostro y tuvo que alejarse unos pasos de la figura tambaleante de Sehun. Changmin ordenó con señas que lo soltaran y los guardias no tuvieron opción más que hacerlo. Sehun entonces se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose en el extremo contrario a donde estaban las mujeres. Echó un vistazo somnoliento y sonrió burlón.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un festín? ¡Me encantan los festines! ¿Qué celebramos? ¿La caída del muro de Berlín? ¿La huida de los japoneses? —Sehun gritó aguardientosamente desde su lugar, acercándose la comida que tocaban sus manos. Changmin nunca lo había visto hablar tanto, tan alegremente, pero todo era debido a que estaba bajo influencia del alcohol y la mera imagen le parecía horrorosa. Changmin odiaba el alcohol.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir en esta condición? —Espetó Changmin apretando los puños—. ¿Es que no piensas en tu madre?

—Ah, claro que pienso en ella —respondió Sehun con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro—. Pienso en lo miserable que debe sentirse cada vez que ella me ve así y en lo mucho que se lo merece —y se echó a reír descaradamente.

—¡Estás actuando de forma inmadura, Sehun! ¡Él único que sale afectado de todo esto eres tú! —Changmin gritó en esta ocasión, con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo y los nudillos pálidos por apretar las manos. Las risas de Sehun se detuvieron súbitamente y sus ojos oscuros lo perforaron desde su lugar.

—¿Y tú quién mierdas te crees que eres? Darle a Victoria un anillo de diamantes no te hace mi padre, así que puedes metértelo por el culo —lo insultó Sehun, ocasionando que los ojos de Irene se engrandecieran y Victoria contuviera la respiración bruscamente, mirando alternadamente a Sehun y Changmin con zozobra.

Changmin reconoció el impulso de golpearlo y se contuvo cuando notó los ojos cristalinos de Victoria al otro lado. ¿Cuán asustada debía estar? Porque no podía pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra.

—Estás ebrio, no voy a discutir contigo ahora —renunció Changmin a regañadientes.

—A mí me parece el momento perfecto —no fue la voz de Sehun la que habló entonces, sino la de Irene, que terminaba de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta de tela—. Aprovechemos esta bonita velada familiar, ¡venga! Vamos a sincerarnos todos.

—Irene… —advirtió Changmin con la mandíbula apretada.

—Irene, por favor —este era un ruego, una estrangulada súplica que escapaba débilmente de los labios de Victoria, quien se atrevía a hablar por primera vez desde que iniciaran las discusiones—. Somos una familia, no…

—¿Una qué? ¿Familia? —Irene soltó una risotada llena de crueldad—Por favor, Victoria, no seas ingenua. Que te folles a mi padre no te hace parte de mi familia —acusó Irene de forma irónica; Changmin sintió que la furia le arrebataba el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba avanzando hacia ella a pasos agigantados para tomar a Irene por un brazo mientras levantaba la otra mano para abofetearla.

—¡Changmin, no! —Chilló Victoria poniéndose de pie. Changmin la miró de reojo y la expresión aterrorizada de Victoria lo sacudió por completo. Tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas y la boca deformada en un gesto que demostraba miedo puro. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Irene, completamente pasmada, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas pálidas, y respiraba pesadamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a golpear a su hija? ¿Iba a destrozar la imagen que Victoria tenía de él? ¿Iba a causar tanto daño? Changmin retrocedió, aterrado por su propia reacción, y se mesó angustiosamente el cabello, siendo observado por las tres personas dentro del comedor. Minho apareció segundos después y Changmin estaba seguro que había escuchado el alarido de Victoria.

—¿Señor? —Inquirió Minho calmadamente, caminando hacia él.

—Salgan todos de aquí, váyanse —ordenó Changmin con voz quebrada, volviéndose hacia la pared. Estaba furioso y asustado de sí mismo. Se desconocía por completo, se encontraba fuera de sí.

No estaba bien. Ya nada estaba bien.

 

—♔—

 

Victoria se sentía cansada. Había estado trabajando la mayor parte del día, incluso trasnochando para avanzar sin detenerse. Después de la discusión entre Changmin, Irene y Sehun, Victoria no había tenido fuerzas para salir de su habitación y encararlos, sin embargo, tenía asuntos importantes que atender, porque seguía siendo presidenta de KCB, aquella empresa que llevaba a cuestas desde que era muy joven.

No obstante, no había podido concentrarse en absoluto, hacía las cosas simplemente por accionar y no porque estuviera reparando en ellas y al final, su falta de enfoque estaba cobrándole más trabajo.

Victoria dejó una taza vacía de café en el escritorio donde estaba y suspiró, librándose por un rato de aquella pila de documentos que debía revisar y autorizar, sólo para hundirse en otra torra de preocupaciones y desvelos.

No había visto a Changmin en los últimos tres días; la evitaba. Llegaba demasiado tarde, como si se asegurase de que Victoria estuviese ya dormida, y por las mañanas sólo le dedicaba un incómodo beso en la mejilla antes de salir presuroso por la puerta, con Minho corriendo detrás de él, sonriéndole en forma de disculpa. Sabía que no era por trabajo, porque Changmin era el único que se quedaba durante las noches en la empresa, incluso Minho no sabía que Changmin había estado quedándose horas extras, o al menos eso había intuido Victoria cuando dejó escapar el comentario al chico en una oportunidad.

Quizás esa distancia había sido necesaria, porque le había dado tiempo a Victoria para pensar y tomar una decisión. Tenía miedo aún y había llorado amargamente todas esas noches en soledad. Estar sola le había permitido analizar todo desde todos los ángulos posibles y con la cabeza fría, así que estaba determinada finalmente.

 

—♔—

 

—Necesitamos hablar —la mirada de Victoria estaba vacía y mandó escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de Changmin, sacudiéndolo imperceptiblemente.

Ver a su prometida ahí en su oficina, en un día de trabajo, era de lo más inesperado que podía pasarle. Victoria nunca había querido ir a las oficinas de CM Entertainment y que lo hiciera de forma tan repentina sorprendía de forma negativa a Changmin.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué sucede? —Changmin se aclaró la garganta, dejando sus lentes de lectura sobre el escritorio de cristal y mármol, e hizo a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano, centrando toda su atención en Victoria, que tomaba asiento delante de él.

—Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar —empezó Victoria, sin mirarlo—, pero si no es ahora… sé que explotaré y las cosas saldrán peor. Sabes que te amo, Changmin, y no quiero ni me permitiré lastimarte —entonces Victoria lo miró a los ojos y Changmin pudo leer una dolorosa sinceridad en los orbes oscuros y profundos de ellaa. Tuvo que apartar la mirada para no hundirse—. Pero tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor, no sólo para nosotros, sino para Irene y Sehun también.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió Changmin, tornándose frío.

—¿Sabes cómo se ha tomado Irene todo este tema de nosotros? —Preguntó Victoria débilmente—. ¿Has hablado con ella, te ha contado?

—Irene no habla conmigo nunca, Victoria, y la verdad es que no pienso escuchar sus berrinches. Mi error ha sido no estar el tiempo suficiente para disciplinarla y ahora se ha vuelto indomable —Changmin no sabía para dónde iba aquella conversación, ahora centrándose en Irene y sus caprichos.

—Supongo que no sabes, Changmin. No sabes lo desdichada que ella es. ¿No te das cuenta que ella no quiere esto? Sólo estamos hiriéndola más.

—Irene siempre ha estado acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quiere, esto no es más que un numerito para evitar que yo haga lo que ella no quiere que haga. Se le pasará, tiene que madurar tarde o temprano —Changmin sentía cómo su dolor de cabeza se agudizaba y quería dar por terminada aquella conversación. Si había sentido como que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando la vio entrar con la mirada perdida, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que aquella discusión no iba a llevar a nada bueno y quería evitarla a toda costa. Hizo ademán de volver a su trabajo pero Victoria entonces tomó su mano sobre el escritorio y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Changmin se quedó lívido ante la visión de lo que no quería ver.

—Sehun también está sufriendo. No podemos ser así de egoístas, Changmin, por favor. Nuestros hijos están saliendo lastimados en todo esto —era un ruego demoledor, pero por alguna razón, la reacción de Changmin fue explosiva. Como una bomba de presión.

—¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él, si te trata como si fueras una extraña?! Si él te ha alejado todos estos años y no se preocupa por ti, ¿por qué sigues angustiándote por si sufre o no? —Los ojos de Changmin estaban amenazando con explotar por la furia. No había gritado, sin embargo, sentía la garganta desgarrada y sus manos se habían crispado, sus venas estaban resaltando por debajo de su piel, y su rostro estaba deformado en un profundo ceño fruncido.

Victoria lo miró como si mirase a un completo extraño que le hubiese dado una bofetada. Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y soltó un diminuto sollozo, mirándolo atónita.

—Porque es mi hijo —respondió con la voz rota. Changmin y ella se observaron por largos y pesados segundos antes de que Victoria bajara la mirada, llorando en silencio, aunque Changmin no podía decirlo porque su cabello le ocultaba la cara. Changmin se pasó las manos por el rostro, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Era un estúpido—. Es de esto sobre lo que quería hablar. Claramente tenemos prioridades diferentes, Changmin. Jamás me perdonaré causarles más dolor a esos chicos. No puedo seguir con esto.

Victoria se levantó pesadamente, y se dirigió a la puerta. «No, no, no», gritó el interior de Changmin pero su orgullo le impidió ponerse de pie. Victoria dirigió una última mirada hacia Changmin, como rogándole que la detuviera.

—Si así quieres que sean las cosas… —gruñó Changmin secamente, por el contrario.

—Lo que no quiero —musitó Victoria ya junto a la puerta—, es ser feliz a costa del dolor de ellos.

Y se marchó, dejándolo sumido en un siniestro silencio. No se desplomó físicamente porque había cuerdas invisibles que se lo impedían, pero su mente y su corazón estaban deshechos por completo.

«La perdiste», le dijo su consciencia, «la perdiste de nuevo».


	5. Antifaces de cristal.

Irene se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, incluso cuando Victoria salió sin darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Victoria había sido tan estúpida que había dejado la puerta entreabierta al pasar, aunque no era un reclamo, porque había sido la oportunidad perfecta para que ella escuchase lo suficiente. Como de esas oportunidades que da el cielo para que las cosas salgan como debe ser.

Así que Victoria había ido a romper el compromiso… Irene sonrió levemente, sintiéndose satisfecha. Lo había logrado. Sehun había puesto mucho de su parte, desde luego, pero el acto final se lo había llevado ella, y gracias a eso, ahora Victoria estaba a un paso de salir de su vida.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo principal que llevaba hasta el ascensor, bajo la mirada atenta de los empleados de su padre, entró y sacó el móvil para llamar inmediatamente a Sehun.

—Sehun, será mejor que saques el champagne… —susurró con una sonrisa gatuna mientras se cerraban las puertas del cubículo delante de ella cuando Sehun respondió con voz ronca—porque ha sido un éxito total.

 

—♛—

 

Sehun caminó por el interior del club, rodeado de gente, olor a cigarro y bebidas alcohólicas. Eso no le molestaba en absoluto, lo que estaba reventándole la cabeza era la intensa música y ver a Irene sentada junto a un hombre desconocido de cabello negro. Sehun no tenía buena memoria realmente, pero sí recordaba a aquél individuo por alguna estúpida razón. Era con el que había estado bailando Irene aquella noche que la vio por primera vez en aquél lugar, el que la tenía íntimamente abrazada. La sangre le golpeó el pulso con rapidez.

Irene tenía en su mano una copa, algún coctel de los que le encantaba beber, seguramente, mientras que la otra estaba sobre la pierna de su acompañante, que le hablaba al oído con una sonrisa. Irene rio, haciendo que sus grandes arracadas se moviesen. Irene nunca reía así con él y, aunque sabía los límites que tenía, se preguntaba por qué se mostraba tan casual en compañía de aquél tipo, porque era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Luego se encontró teniendo demasiados pensamientos respecto a ello y se maldijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la mesa hasta quedar frente a Irene.

La chica le sonrió de forma vaga, centrando sus brillantes ojos en él, y musitó algo en el oído de aquél tipo otra vez. Sehun sintió que su quijada se tensaba, pero le restó importancia cuando Irene le indicó que se sentara junto a ella.

—¿Ahora la que quiere una orgía eres tú? —Dijo en voz alta, intentando que sus palabras sonaran por encima de la ruidosa música dentro del local. ¿A este tipo de lugares venía Irene? Era nefasto.

Irene se rio con ganas, y volvió a decirle algo al chico de cabellos oscuros. Sehun empezaba a odiar aún más los clubes. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, para empezar? No tenía ganas de beber, no había golpeado a nadie, Jongin ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. Aquello iba a ponerlo frenético.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone celoso que esté aquí? —Sehun se dio cuenta apenas sintió su aliento en la oreja que Irene se había inclinado sobre él, y los labios sedosos le acariciaron la sensible piel. Irene estaba bebida, podía notar las copas de más que llevaba encima, pero estaba seguro de que aun podía mantenerse en pie y no tenía intención alguna de lidiar con ella. Ya podría encargarse su amiguito.

—No seas tonta, princesita —musitó Sehun también en la oreja de Irene, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna—, no me importa cuántas veces o con quienes te acuestes, créeme.

Irene volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue más escandalosa, más cínica, y a Sehun se le volvió a tensar la mandíbula.

—Pero si yo no me acuesto con Kibum. A él no le ponen las chicas, así que no te enfurruñes tanto —Irene se aferró a su cuello, como si lo abrazara, pero Sehun se sentía apresado. ¿Qué era todo esto? Irene estaba siendo totalmente diferente. Quizás el alcohol le hacía actuar de esa manera, pero no le agradaba la idea de que fuese así con todos los hombres. Se empezaba a sentir enfermo, y ni siquiera sabía por qué tan de repente.

Sehun se puso de pie de golpe, haciendo que Irene cayera contra el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentada. El mencionado Kibum estaba con otro hombre, a quien Sehun encontró familiar pero no pudo reconocer, porque el amigo de Irene estaba devorándolo a besos, con los brazos enroscados en el cuello ajeno y las manos del otro hombre en su espalda. Sehun no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero se sintió incómodo ante la visión tan íntima que tenía de ellos en ese momento. Centró su atención en Irene, que simplemente reía al verlo, y sin pensárselo demasiado, la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella para sacarla del local. Aunque Irene se quejó, no fue demasiado tiempo y le dejó hacer, aunque Sehun no estaba seguro de si era por el alcohol o porque le divertía el zarandeo.

El aire volvió a golpearlos cuando salieron por la puerta trasera del club, e Irene titiritó de frío. Sehun la dejó contra la pared, Irene chocó contra ella al trastabillar un poco y el cabello negro le cayó sobre el bonito rostro. Y toda la cabeza de Sehun se fue a la mierda cuando vio los pantalones negros ajustados a las caderas de Irene y la blusa color melón que bailoteaba al aire y dejaba a la vista el vientre pálido y liso de Irene cada que elevaba un poco el pecho. Maldita mujer…

—No te enojes, Sehun. De todos modos tenemos algo que celebrar, ¿recuerdas? —Sehun se acercó a ella cuando Irene intentó dar un paso ebrio hacia él—. Changmin y Victoria han roto.

—¿Cómo que han roto? —Inquirió Sehun sin entender claramente debido a que estaba más concentrado en atraparla si caía, y en la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo pálido y cremoso…

—Sí, se hicieron puf. Tu madre es un corderito manipulable, es verdad… —Irene rio ebriamente. Se encontraba más mareada que antes, Sehun podía decirlo por cómo intentaba sostenerse de la pared, alejándose de sus manos. Quizás el viento la había descontrolado más, pensó mientras Irene suspiraba temblorosa—. Llegó lloriqueándole a mi padre para que detuviera el compromiso. Lo vi yo misma y escuché todo. Se ha acabado, hermanito. Somos libres.

Irene se había ido acercando a él conforme iba hablando y Sehun no tuvo la fuerza para alejarla cuando Irene se puso de puntitas para hablarle sobre los labios, sosteniéndose de sus hombros. El aroma a vodka y frutas dulces le dio una ligera bofetada, pero los ojos de Irene estaban tan clavados en los suyos y su calor tan ajustado a su cuerpo, que Sehun se quedó estático cuando Irene cerró los ojos y se arrojó a su boca cerrada.

Sehun no respondió el beso. Irene se sentía tan vacía. Tan fría. Aquél beso no significaba nada para ella en realidad, porque no la sentía ahí, sino muy lejos de él y eso a Sehun le picó el entrecejo, apartándola por los hombros un par de segundos después ante la inquisitiva mirada de Irene.

—Sí, somos libres.

 

—♛—

 

_Tic-tac._  
Irene estaba sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca, observando el reloj.

_Tic-tac._  
Los chasquidos repetitivos eran cada vez más irritantes que el anterior.

_Tic-tac._  
Irene iba a volverse loca. Las sombras de la noche sólo la desquiciaban más.

Cada segundo que pasaba, cada minuto que se cumplía, aumentaba un céntimo el coraje ahogado en su interior. No podía creerlo. No podía soportarlo. No podía quedarse quieta, sintiendo que sólo era parte de la decoración.

Irene estaba enojada. No. No estaba enojada, Irene estaba furiosa. Porque… ¿Quién se creía que era Oh Sehun para evadirla cobardemente por dos días consecutivos? ¿Quién pensaba que era Bae Irene para atreverse a ignorarla cada vez que se cruzaban? Evidentemente, Irene no le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes acerca de qué era Sehun y en qué nivel estaba ella.

Le había llamado por teléfono y él había rechazado sus llamadas. Lo había ido a buscar a su habitación y él se negaba a abrirle la puerta. Si le hablaba, él la cortaba con un “Ahora no” y se marchaba. No era que necesitase verle o algo, pero tenía mucho que preguntarle, algo acerca de lo que había dicho él aquella noche fuera del club. Irene seguía confundida sobre si había sido de verdad o lo había imaginado, porque era cierto que estaba algo bebida, sin embargo, ni siquiera así perdía la memoria.

Sehun no era nadie para pasar de ella.

Irene se sacudió enfurecida, tumbada sobre el sofá donde siempre leía, y arrojó el libro que tenía sobre el vientre. Sehun iba a pagárselas, porque nadie la usaba ni se burlaba de ella. Si alguien había utilizado a alguien en toda esta situación, había sido ella a él.

Entre el silencio de la noche, Irene se levantó súbitamente al escuchar la motocicleta rugiendo al entrar a la propiedad y pasar por el costado donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Irene siguió con la mirada la luz de la motocicleta al otro lado de las cortinas blancas que impedían la visión hacia la galería y, cuando desapareció detrás, supo que Sehun había dado la vuelta en “u” y que planeaba entrar por la puerta detrás de las escaleras principales, en el recibidor.

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo por la puerta, sin importarle que llevase sólo el camisón de seda, con tirantes apenas sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Cuando Irene alcanzó las escaleras, pudo escuchar cómo Sehun iba abriendo la puerta de atrás y decidió esperarlo al pie de los escalones, sabiendo que él tendría que subir por ahí. La luz del recibidor era la única encendida a esa hora y la estancia estaba completamente vacía.

Escuchó sus pasos encaminarse hacia ella y, cuando Sehun dio la vuelta para subir, se encontró cara a cara con Irene, quien sonrió apenas, con ironía.

—¿Ibas a algún lado? —Le preguntó alzando una ceja sardónicamente.

—En realidad, sí —respondió Sehun, endureciendo el rostro, y trató de rodearla, sin embargo, Irene fue más rápida que él—, Irene, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? —Inquirió ella, poniendo cara como de no saber nada. Pero era esa chispa de enfado en su mirada lo que revelaba que quería matarlo en ese momento.

—Por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus niñerías —y aunque Irene intentó volverle a tapar el paso, Sehun la engañó como en un juego de baloncesto y terminó tragándose a zancadas los escalone. Irene sintió una llamara de rabia recorriéndola por completo y su mandíbula tembló antes gritar su nombre. Se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr hacia él, alcanzándolo a mitad del pasillo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? —Le espetó airada, apretando los dientes, con el cabello alborotado cayéndole sobre el rostro—No eres más que el hijo de una puta barata, ¿quién coño te crees para pasar de mí? —Sentía el corazón latiéndole encarrilado, y su respiración seguía sin controlarse.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sehun la había tomado por los brazos y la había estampado contra la pared, mirándola como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Su mirada podía intimidar a cualquiera, quizás en el fondo ella también lo estuviera, pero ningún imbécil iba a someterla.

—Sí, eso soy, pero ¿quién eres tú, princesita? Andar besando a cualquier hijo de puta barata debe ser tu pasatiempo favorito, ¿no es así?

Irene no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada fría, casi malvada, y su expresión se tornó descarada, burlona.

—No me digas que has estado siendo un completo cobarde por un simple beso, ¿o sí? —Sehun frunció aún más el ceño, como si eso fuese posible—. Pero qué débil e idiota eres. Vamos, fue un insignificante beso, no puedo creer que le tomaras tanta importancia. Supéralo, Sehun—Y volvió a reírse, concentrando su veneno en una risotada tras otra.

Pero el humor no le demoró demasiado tiempo, porque las manos de Sehun la habían tomado de las caderas, alzándola contra la pared, robando lugar entre sus piernas y había apresado su cuerpo con el suyo, haciendo que Irene de pronto se sintiese asfixiada por la cercanía, sacándola de balance por completo.

—¿De verdad piensas que le tomé importancia, hermanita? —Susurró Sehun, mirándola como se mira a un comediante patético. Sehun hundió la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y la quijada de Irene, y aspiró profundamente, causando que la respiración de Irene se detuviera de manera involuntaria—. He percibido mejores aromas que este; he llegado más lejos que un simple beso, y por supuesto que eran mejores labios que los tuyos. ¿Por qué habría de darle tanta importancia? ¿No será que tú se la has dado, en realidad? —Su voz estaba gélida y era monótona. Como un asesino serial disfrutando de su nueva víctima e Irene sólo enfureció más, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Sehun se echara hacia atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios—. Por lo que veo, sí.

La mano de Irene voló automáticamente hacia la mejilla de Sehun, pero este la detuvo en el aire, evitando el contacto ardiente contra su rostro, que se había vuelto de piedra otra vez. La miró de una manera que hizo que Irene se quedara helada, sintiendo que la tragaban las sombras.

—Supéralo, Irene —le regresó las palabras con una sonrisa hueca y soltó su muñeca como si su tacto le quemara la piel. Se marchó, dejando a Irene con los pies clavados al piso, observando el vacío que Sehun había dejado delante de ella. No puede ser, pensó sin saber lo que era ese nudo en su garganta, sin saber qué hacer con la furia que la quemaba por dentro.

Oh Sehun era peor de lo que ella se había imaginado. Y quería jugarla como a una muñeca de trapo, pero Irene nunca iba a permitirlo… No.

 

—♛—

 

Sehun estaba harto de todo lo que llevase el nombre de Irene. Sehun realmente estaba cansado de verla cada mañana y encontrársela en los pasillos de la universidad. Estaba enfermo de su hipócrita sonrisa, estaba asqueado de su mirada de superioridad. Estaba desesperado, porque no quería seguir escuchándola en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, ya no quería imaginarla durante la noche, ni pensarla durante el día.

Estaba harto y cansado de ella porque era todo lo que él mismo era también; y todo lo que podía pedir aun si fuese veneno para él.

Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos y sólo sabía que deseaba algo que detestaba al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad. La tenía grabada en su cabeza; sus labios pequeños, sus ojos oscuros y dañinos, sus manos frías como su alma, su falsa simpatía por la vida. A ratos se parecía a él. A ratos se convertía en una piraña a punto de romper el hilo de su coherencia.

Como ahora, que la veía dirigirse por el pasillo con el cabello suelto y las hebras negras cayéndole como una cascada por la espalda. Sus pies se movían como si caminara sobre una pasarela y la falda que se ceñía a su cintura caía sobre sus caderas, formando una suave campana. Sehun tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus torneadas piernas y la piel pálida que dejaba a la vista. Irene probablemente iba saliendo de su práctica de golf y se dirigía hacia los casilleros para recoger sus cosas e ir a casa.

Sehun lo sabía porque se había aprendido de memoria su rutina para evitar encontrársela por los corredores, aunque a veces no podía evitar topársela de frente a frente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios siendo apresados por sus propios dientes. Fuego. Había fuego en su mirada cada vez que se hallaban accidentalmente, y eso sólo hacía avivar el que él llevaba dentro.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que él no se iba a dejar consumir por las llamas.

 

—♛—

 

Sehun supo, desde el momento en que recibió un mensaje del asistente de Shim Changmin, que Irene no iba a estar contenta en absoluto. El despacho vacío del magnate se lo confirmaba, llevaba ahí más de cinco minutos y podía escuchar los murmullos de Victoria y Changmin desde la galería que rodeaba la mansión. No podía entender con claridad las palabras que decían, pero parecían tener una pequeña discusión en voz baja.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, llevándole el aroma que habría reconocido hasta en el infierno. Era como una mezcla de frutas tropicales y miel, y las terminales nerviosas de Sehun se pusieron en guardia. Aunque sabía que estaba ahí, porque podía escuchar sus pasos inquietos, Irene no anunció estrepitosamente su llegada y tampoco dijo algo, como si ignorase su presencia. Pero Sehun también era bueno en ese juego, así que se limitó a mantenerse sentado, con el tobillo sobre una de sus rodillas y la espalda descansando contra el asiento, fanfarronamente como solía hacerlo.

Victoria y Changmin entraron un par de minutos después por el ventanal corredizo de la galería, con los rostros solemnes y el mutismo pegado a los huesos.

—Qué bueno que hayan venido los dos, me alegro de verlos —dijo Changmin con una monótona sonrisa y extendió una mano para apuntar la silla vacía junto a Sehun—. Irene, ¿podrías sentarte?

La escuchó bufar y Sehun pudo imaginarse perfectamente esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica de ella. Irene le obedeció a pesar de todo, tomando asiento junto a Sehun, frente al escritorio de mármol, que imponía tanto como su dueño. Podía notar la expresión crítica y altanera de Irene a pesar de estar junto a ella y no permitirse mirarla siquiera de reojo.

—Changmin y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente con ustedes, no es un tema sencillo, así que… —empezó Victoria tranquilamente, aunque su expresión, a los ojos de Sehun, era extraña.

—Espero sepan disculparme, pero soy una persona ocupada, así que agradecería la brevedad —la interrumpió Irene con una falsa sonrisa. Sin embargo, lejos de que Changmin se mostrase incómodo o irritado por su respuesta y actitud, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ganando la atención agudizada de Sehun, quien entrecerró los ojos y esbozó un intento de sonrisa, de esas que retan al león.

—Victoria y yo nos hemos casado esta mañana, ¿es esa la brevedad que necesitabas?

Incluso Sehun se quedó de piedra. La sangre se le heló en las venas, y sus labios se secaron al momento. Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, aunque a Sehun le parecieron horas. No podía ver nada más que al frente, aunque era completamente consciente de cómo Irene apretaba los puños junto a él y su respiración se volvía pesada, furiosa, como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

¿No se suponía que habían roto ya el compromiso, como había confirmado Irene? ¿Qué era todo esto de repente?

—¿Qué? —Era la voz estrangulada de Irene, casi temblaba. Sehun no podía decir nada y de todos modos sabía, sin darse cuenta, que Irene iba a decir todo por ambos. Así que se quedó callado, acomodándose descaradamente en el asiento y llevándose una mano a los labios para ocultar esa sonrisa irónica que se le formaba al pensar «Nos ha jodido, el muy cabrón». A Sehun realmente lo tenía sin demasiado cuidado, pero debía aceptar que Shim Changmin siempre iría una cabeza por delante de ellos.

—Que he registrado a Victoria como mi esposa hace un rato.

El silencio que perduró hizo que Sehun empezase a preguntarse si Irene seguía viva a su lado. Changmin no había cambiado su expresión en al menos dos minutos y Victoria tenía fijos los ojos en él, como si estudiase cada gesto invisible que Sehun hiciera. Se sintió extraño, intrigado. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era toda aquella seguridad recién estrenada con la que su madre lo miraba? Victoria siempre esquivaba sus ojos, siempre lucía avergonzada, pero ahora era como si no tuviera miedo ni pena al mirarle y eso lo inquietó. La seguridad que portaba Shim Changmin parecía haberse colado por los huesos de su madre. ¿Cuánto iba a durarle aquél ataque de confianza? ¿Quince minutos más? Su madre era domable, como lo sabía bien Irene a pesar de no conocerla el tiempo suficiente. Sehun sabía mejor que nadie cuál era el punto débil de Victoria y había aprendido a utilizarlo de una forma que ningún otro podría, porque ese punto débil era él mismo. Podía ver su táctica, podía ver que intentaban unificar fuerzas para dominarlos a ambos, pero con él no iba a funcionar y de eso su madre estaba secretamente consciente. Tarde o temprano, Victoria se iba a arrepentir y aquél matrimonio se acabaría. Perderían el control de todo y Sehun iba a estar ahí, observándolos a través de las llamas.

Un débil y ahogado sollozo hizo que volviese a aquella habitación viciada.

—Soy una broma para ti —era casi un murmullo tembloroso al principio y Sehun miró de soslayo la expresión ensombrecida de Irene, con el cabello formando una cortina densa que impedía el paso de su mirada. Su voz debilitada lo sorprendió internamente, porque no se esperaba una respuesta así de ella—. Mamá fue una broma para ti.

—Te he dicho que no metas a tu madre en esto.

—¡Por supuesto que no quieres que la meta en esto, así como jamás la metiste en tu vida! —Fue un alarido, y Sehun se dio cuenta de que Irene estaba temblando frenética en su asiento y que se había impulsado hacia adelante con el rostro deformado por la ira—. Siempre has sido un maldito egoísta que primero ve por su puta empresa antes que por su familia. ¡La meto en esto, y siempre la meteré, porque al menos yo respeto su recuerdo, a diferencia de ti, que ni siquiera la valoraste cuando vivía! —Irene se irguió, haciendo que su asiento chirriara contra el piso de mármol pulido. Tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre. Se fijó en su dolor y rabia, y sintió lástima. Lástima por ella y por sí mismo. Lástima porque quizás su madre nunca comprendería lo que Sehun sintió cuando lo arrebató del lado de su padre, lástima porque tampoco lo sabría, porque para él no había cabida en su vida, así como Changmin no la tenía en la vida de Irene—. Mamá estará retorciéndose en su tumba al saber que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que la dejó sola al morir —Irene tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque no se atrevían a derramar una sola, y sus labios se movían por cuenta propia, tan temblorosos como el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba enterrándose las uñas en las palmas por apretar tan fuertemente los puños. Parecía exasperada, débil, parecía... como un pequeño pececillo fuera del agua, sacudiéndose desesperado para obtener oxígeno y poder sobrevivir, dando sus últimos y furiosos coletazos—. ¡Eres el más grande error de su vida y sólo estás arruinando la mía!

El silencio reinó la estancia por varios segundos, largos y tensos, y entonces Sehun dirigió su mirada hacia Changmin, que había fijado con dureza los ojos en Irene. Sehun había estado viéndolo de reojo. Estaba tan callado como él, con las manos entrelazadas, blancas por apretar los puños, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Cada palabra que Irene había dicho había sido como una bala impactando su armadura y ahora poco quedaba de ella, a pesar de que fingía fortaleza. La quijada le temblaba, sus ojos parecían bombas de tiempo, y sus puños parecían haber perdido la sangre.

Sehun se fijó luego en cómo Victoria alternaba la mirada entre una airada Irene y un estoico pero furioso Changmin, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Parecía confundida, Victoria quizás no conocía esa parte de la historia, Victoria quizás no se imaginaba que el magnífico Shim Changmin pudiera haber generado tanto rencor en su hija y es que, después de todo, quizás Changmin no era lo que Victoria creía que era. Porque lo que Irene acusaba con rabia y dolor en su rostro, no era lo que Victoria pensaba de su ahora esposo.

Changmin seguía sin decir nada, y la habitación se llenaba de pesadumbre. Densa y asfixiante. Changmin inspiró profundamente y, con lentitud, suavizó los puños y agachó el rostro un poco, como si despertara después de un choque eléctrico.

—Lo siento —lo escuchó decir, quedo pero firme. Irene y Sehun se quedaron de piedra—. Lo siento, Irene. Lamento que te hiciera sentir de ese modo —Changmin irguió el cuello para enfrentarse a su hija. Una gruesa lágrima silenciosa cayó sobre la mejilla de Irene, que lo miraba catatónica.

—¿Lo sientes? —Espetó débilmente y Sehun jamás sintió tanto dolor al ver aquella lágrima caer. Irene nunca había dejado que eso sucediera, no importaba qué tan rojos e inundados sus ojos estuviesen, de alguna manera que Sehun no concebía, nunca había dejado que sus lágrimas escaparan, pero el verla hizo que el semblante de Sehun se tornara más serio de lo habitual y sintió frío en cada parte de su cuerpo, como una brisa frente al abismo—. ¿Lo sientes ahora, después de todo el daño que ocasionaste?

—Sí, Irene. Lo siento, y porque lo siento, quiero que respetes mi decisión de rehacer mi vida, de corregir esos errores que...

—¡Nunca podrás corregir tus errores! —Lo interrumpió Irene, ronca y ensombrecida—Estás condenado al fracaso desde que te atreviste a traer a esta prostituta barata a la casa de mi madre y mía —acusó Irene, señalando con un dedo a Victoria, que se cuadró de hombros y miró a Irene con molestia. Eso también era nuevo, pensó Sehun.

—Irene, voy a pedirte que... —empezó a decir Victoria con voz firme, pero Irene la miró furiosa.

—Tú cállate. No tienes nada que pedirme, ¿Te crees que eres mi madre? No te confundas, Victoria, una zorra como tú nunca...

—Detente.

Sehun se quedó lívido y apenas se podía creer que él mismo hubiese hablado. Tenía intenciones de quedarse callado y no llenarse de mierda, no quería tener que intervenir en nada, era una discusión en la que él salía sobrando de cierto modo, aunque su madre estuviese involucrada. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba de escuchar hasta que sus propios labios se lo hicieron saber.

Irene volvió su mirada asesina a él, sorprendida por escucharlo hablar, y entonces Sehun prefirió fingir que sabía lo que hacía y la miró también, directo a los ojos. Irene expresaba a través de ellos más de lo que había expresado nunca y eso tomó desprevenido a Sehun. Veía angustia, impotencia, pero sobretodo, odio. Un odio puro que carcomía.

—¿Qué?

—Que te detengas —respondió Sehun, intentando controlar el vuelco de su corazón. La mirada que Irene le dedicó fue como un torbellino para él que no pudo identificar. Irene soltó aire con sorna, tragándose las lágrimas en sus ojos, y lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Ahora se te da por defender a tu madre? —Irene observó la escena y Sehun reconoció su odio exudando de cada poro, recibiendo incluso una porción propia—. Todos ustedes me dan asco.

Quizás Changmin y Victoria no se dieran cuenta, pero Sehun podía ver más allá de esa mirada de desprecio y odio que Irene les dedicaba a los tres; había mucho más que sólo eso. Había dolor. Tanto como lo había en los suyos también.

Los ojos de Irene se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y esta vez cayeron al instante, gotas gruesas y pesadas que bajaban rápidamente hasta morir en su quijada mientras lo miraba con rabia, y antes de que Sehun pudiera hacer o decir algo, Irene se dio la media vuelta y avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe tras de sí.

Sehun se quedó pasmado un instante, mirando el espacio vacío que dejó Irene tras su salida y luego un impulso errático lo puso de pie, como resortes en sus talones, y corrió tras ella. Irene ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando él la alcanzó y subió de tres en tres los escalones para detenerla a medio pasillo.

—Oye...

—¡Suéltame! —Bramó Irene cuando Sehun intentó sostenerla por los hombros, se alejó de él como si viese al mismísimo diablo y su tacto quemara la piel pálida de su hombro; el cabello largo y oscuro se le pegó a las mejillas pringosas por las lágrimas resecas cuando lo encaró. Sehun estaba atónito, viéndola así, con el rostro rojizo, el maquillaje corrido, los labios atormentados y los ojos pidiéndole a gritos algo que Sehun no podía comprender lo que era. Sehun dio un paso hacia ella pero Irene retrocedió dos—. Lárgate de aquí, ¡fuera de mi vista!

—Irene —intentó Sehun.

—Eres igual que ellos. ¡Eres miserable, un completo inútil! —Lo acusó Irene con los dientes apretados, sus gritos ahogados desgarrando su garganta. Sehun se mantuvo en silencio, con la expresión endurecida, y la vio darle la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación. Sehun la siguió rápidamente y la tomó de la muñeca, tirando de ella para detenerla, pero Irene se giró abruptamente y el sonido seco de piel contra piel acompañó la sensación ardorosa que se extendía por la mejilla de Sehun; Irene aprovechó la sorpresa de él al abofetearlo y se soltó de su agarre, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí con un violento golpe.

Sehun se quedó con el rostro virado después de recibir la bofetada y supo que Irene tenía razón. Él era miserable.


	6. Lágrimas de ceniza.

Irene se sacudió una mota de polvo del jersey blanco que llevaba puesto; la luz diurna atravesaba el cristal de la ventana y bañaba su rostro de porcelana mientras ella se miraba al espejo, con miradas vacías que la escrutaban en el reflejo, desde sus espaldas.

Estaba en el aseo de la universidad y podía escuchar los murmullos que provenían desde el rincón, donde un montón de chicas sin nada que hacer hablaban de ella, porque, ¿Qué más podían hacer? Salvo dedicarle su despreciable tiempo a alguien que estaba, evidentemente, muy por encima de ellas. Irene las ignoró olímpicamente al pasar junto a ellas para dirigirse a la puerta, las féminas detuvieron su cacareo en cuanto ella se acercó, temerosas de ser escuchadas directamente, e Irene salió con los hombros erguidos.

El pasillo principal estaba lleno de gente, estudiantes que iban y venían. Chicos y chicas de su edad que no tenían otra opción más que estudiar y sacar buenas notas para tener currículos competentes, y así conseguir un trabajo en una de esas grandes compañías o conglomerados cuyos dueños eran personas como su familia y ella; todos esas personas iban a ser empleadas de personas como Irene y nada más. Quizás era injusto, ¿pero ella qué podía hacer? Las abejas reinas no se mezclaban con las abejas obreras y aunque eso les trajera soledad, seguían siendo la cabeza de la colmena.

Irene se dirigió con total tranquilidad hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el primer escalón, su mirada se quedó clavada en la figura alta con expresión gélida al otro lado de la estancia. Sus ojos se encadenaron a los de Sehun por un instante que le pareció casi eterno pero se obligó a despegar la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más agitada, recordando lo pasado el viernes anterior. No podía creer lo que había pasado aquél medio día en la mansión, pero se sentía furibunda sólo de pensarlo así que lo evitaba.

Irene dio un paso al frente, y sus piernas se convirtieron en una masa invertebrada que tropezó contra el quicio del escalón, enviándola al suelo repentinamente, cuando un grupo de chicas se enfilaba hacia la planta baja. Irene se quedó de piedra, tumbada en el piso, con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo. Sintió cómo todas las miradas del pasillo se posaban sobre ella y enfureció. Se levantó debilitada, resbalando contra el piso por el temblor de sus piernas, que apenas la sostenían en pie, y se enfrentó a las miradas curiosas, las sonrisas tenues.

—¿Qué miran? —Espetó con voz de acero. ¿Por qué la observaban? ¡Esos malditos idiotas! Irene tembló más de furia y se ciñó la blusa con el orgullo de una emperatriz. Temblando por alguna razón y con el corazón desbocado por otra. Y no sabía el porqué. Esto se empezaba a poner humillante, porque los ojos de todos estaban sobre de ella, como agujas que se clavaban en su piel, demostrándole que su caída era lo más interesante que viesen sus ojos.

Una risita ahogada se escuchó en el fondo y los ojos de Irene parecieron encenderse en llamas cuando atrapó a la autora de aquél irritante sonido. Era una chica de semestre inferior, aunque no sólo en eso era inferior. Irene se encaminó a ella, reponiendo su compostura, helando su expresión y haciendo que la risa tonta de la joven se apagara gradualmente a cada paso que Irene daba hacia su lugar; cuando estuvo delante de ella, los ojos de Irene perforaron su rostro, analizándola.

—¿Te parece divertido? —Inquirió Irene, sin expresión alguna en el rostro y luego esbozó una sonrisa sardónica, llena de crueldad, cuando la reconoció. Era una de esas niñas falsas que se paseaban por la universidad diciendo haber vivido en Milán o Nueva York pero que nunca habían salido del país. El padre de la chica había ido a rogar por un empleo, cuando menos transitorio, en la compañía de su padre, de ahí la recordaba—. Divertido es que uses ropa de etiqueta de segunda mano, ¿no te parece? Querer hacerte pasar por adinerada, ¿no es eso un buen chiste? —Irene soltó una severa carcajada mientras las personas a su alrededor empezaban a murmurar entre ellas; el rostro de la jovencita se había puesto pálido como el papel y el gesto angustiado en su rostro hizo que la sangre de Irene le hirviera en las venas. Era tan patética, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para ella. Sólo sabía reírse y rogar, y mentir—. Piensa en eso cuando vuelvas a reírte de mí.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó la chica, mordiéndose los labios.

—¡Claro que lo sientes, debes hacerlo! Pero... ¿Una disculpa lo resuelve todo? —Murmuró Irene amargamente, recordando de repente las disculpas que pidió su padre una y otra vez; y sus ojos viajaron automáticamente al sitio donde había divisado a Sehun. Él seguía ahí, estoico ante lo que ocurría, pero con la mirada fija duramente en ella, como si esperase alguna otra reacción por su parte.

Estaba estático como aquella tarde en que Changmin les anunció su matrimonio y Sehun ni siquiera tuvo el valor de apelar. Era un maldito cobarde. E Irene enfureció. No podía reconocer si era por la burla de aquella muchacha o por la falta de acción de Sehun aquél día e incluso ahora.

—De verdad, lo siento mucho —repitió la chica; y en su cabeza era la voz de su padre. “Lo siento, Irene”.

«¿Que lo sientas hará que mi madre vuelva a estar viva? ¿Hará que deje de odiarte de la forma en que te odio?».

—Disculpas no aceptadas. Ahora lárgate de mí vista antes de que vomite por tu presencia —ordenó Irene, sintiendo verdaderas náuseas. Y pasó junto a la chica, subiendo las escaleras y empujándole con el hombro al mismo tiempo. Le pareció escuchar la palabra "histérica" ser pronunciada entre el murmullo crítico de la gente, pero subió dignamente por las escaleras, ignorando a todos detrás de ella. Porque no importaba lo que hicieran o dijeran, ellos no sabían nada y estaban muy por debajo de ella.

 

—♔—

 

Sehun observó cómo Irene lo fulminaba con la mirada minutos antes de subir soberbia y furiosa por las escaleras. No había visto a Irene desde que había salido de la mansión. La intentó contactar después de eso, pero Irene no respondía a sus mensajes y parecía haber apagado el móvil.

¿En dónde podía estar? Sehun se había descubierto pensando en eso incluso al dormir; Irene podía ser predecible pero nunca la había visto tan colérica como aquella tarde del viernes. Se advirtió a sí mismo para no buscarla más, de eso se encargó más tarde Changmin, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Seguía rondándole por la cabeza aquella pregunta.

Sehun realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sobretodo lo que estaba pasándole a él. Después que Victoria y Changmin les dijeran que se habían casado en secreto y que Irene se marchara de la casa hecha un tornado enfurecido, Sehun tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Había sopesado las posibilidades y se sentía cansado. ¿Por qué estaba luchando? ¿Qué importancia tenía el separar a su madre de aquél hombre? Era verdad que quería castigarla, condenarla por todo el daño que le causó al separarse de su padre. Pero nada rendía frutos y estaba convirtiéndose en un fastidio. Estaba cansado de pelear; no porque los enemigos fuesen demasiado, sino porque él mismo ya no encontraba razones suficientemente fuertes para seguir desgastándose.

Sehun caminaba por el pasillo con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, jugueteando con él, esperando el momento en que su cuerpo le exigiese nicotina, cuando Irene apareció por la esquina siguiente. Ambos se detuvieron instantáneamente, observándose.

Irene llevaba en cabello negro y suelto, como siempre, en vuelta en un vestido perlado de diseñador. Pese a la frescura de su vestimenta, Sehun pudo ver la furia ardiente en su mirada; Irene pareció dudar un par de segundos, algo que casi le lucía como un milagro, puesto que Irene nunca demostraba inseguridad alguna, y cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, Sehun avanzó hacia ella a zancadas tan grandes como sus largas piernas se lo permitían, asiéndola de la muñeca.

Irene se endureció a su toque y emitió un quejido cuando intentó soltarse de su agarre sin que Sehun le permitiera salir victoriosa.

—¿En dónde has estado durmiendo? ¿Por qué no has ido a la casa? —Inquirió Sehun con voz de metal, sin andarse con rodeos. Quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

—No veo por qué eso debe ser de tu incumbencia —se limitó a responder Irene, dándole a la espalda, como si evitara su mirada. Sehun tiró de ella, haciéndola enfrentarse a él, y le dedicó la más imponente mirada que pudo maquilar al tenerla cerca después de todos esos días. Se sentía diferente, pero no reparó en eso.

—Respóndeme —era una exigencia, una orden que Sehun quería que Irene acatase sin resistencia alguna, aunque era demasiado absurdo pensarlo siquiera, porque sabía que Irene no sabía obedecer, sólo gobernar.

—No eres nadie para exigirme nada —espetó Irene, clavando esos enfermos y oscuros ojos suyos en los de él. Sehun sintió como si fuesen agujeros negros que lo absorbían. No se sentía decepcionado por su respuesta, pero aquellos círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que Irene estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—No me importa que no lo sea, ¡quiero que me digas en dónde mierda has estado durmiendo y con quién! —La paciencia de Sehun se venía abajo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Irene, y se dio cuenta entonces de lo que realmente no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Saber dónde o quién estaba ella. Si era con una amiga o con algún hombre. Si estaba bien sin él. Porque si era sincero, él no había estado bien desde que la vio marchar aquél día.

—¡En dónde o con quién yo duerma, te debe importar un carajo! —La voz de Irene se igualó al volumen de la de él, con furia—. No eres más que un bastardo y no tengo por qué darte explicación alguna.

Sehun intentó retenerla aún más, desesperado, pero Irene lo empujó tan fuerte de los hombros, que lo apartó de ella, dejándolo atónico. No fue el hecho de que lo alejara, sino el hecho de darse cuenta que, realmente, Sehun no tenía cabida en su vida. Irene no veía a nadie más que a sí misma, no se fijaba en otra cosa, salvo en su propio dolor.

Sehun siempre había estado luchando solo. El reconocer eso fue lo que le dejó helado.

 

—♔—

 

Las luces multicolores del lugar iban un compás más rápido que la música apabullante. O al menos eso le parecía a él. Sentía la garganta ardiéndole, seca y rasposa, los ojos se le perdían entre las sombras y súbitos golpes de luminosidad, y su cabeza daba mil vueltas, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el licor o por haber rodado varios metros, chocando contra mesas y piernas.

—¡Levántate, maldito hijo de puta! —Esa voz aguardentosa y el denso aroma a alcohol le golpearon los sentidos al tiempo en que una mano lo tomaba de la camisa y lo ponía en pie con brusquedad, para asestarle otro puñetazo en el rostro. Sehun cerró los ojos y esperó a que los nudillos hicieran contacto con su piel, sin embargo, el impacto no llegó y de pronto cayó al suelo, como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, era sostenido por cuatro manos que lo arrastraban hasta algún asiento del destrozado local y lo dejaban ahí, mientras él perdía la consciencia, o en realidad se quedaba dormido, pensando que se trataba de algún sueño demasiado realista.

Cuando despertó, varios minutos después, lo golpeó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunado al escozor en su boca y los labios inflamados. Sentía el costado lastimado y que había sangrado al menos una vez por la nariz. Sehun buscó a tientas una manera de erguirse sobre el asiento y se descubrió sobre uno de los sofás de piel del maltrecho bar, en algún barrio bajo de Seúl. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Sehun no recordaba más que haber hablado con Jongin por móvil y después dirigirse a aquél lugar, pensando en tomarse algunas copas e ir a casa.

Por lo que veía, no había resultado así, y lo peor sería tener que explicarle aquello a Changmin. No quería verle el rostro siquiera y sabía que su madre también estaría encima suyo, agobiándolo con preguntas que Sehun no querría responder. Podría ir al viejo apartamento donde había vivido con su madre en Gangnam, esa era una buena opción. Sehun intentó levantarse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo pese al dolor, cuando una voz densa le llegó hasta los oídos.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Sehun se quedó de piedra al reconocerla y cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los fríos ojos de Shim Changmin. Sehun forzó una risa sardónica, aunque los músculos de su rostro se quejaron al instante. No recordaba haber recibido una paliza como esta, siempre era él quien mandaba a otros al hospital.

—Nunca he sido de los que se quedan quietos —respondió Sehun, logrando sacar un tono burlón, pese a su situación.

—Ya lo veo, pero me temo que esta vez tendrás que hacerlo.

Sehun, que no tenía planes de seguir hablando con él, empezó a caminar lentamente.

—¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a éste lugar, Sehun? —Fue más una orden y el tono fue tan familiar para Sehun que lo hizo dar media vuelta y ver el rostro inexpresivo de Changmin. Era como ver la viva imagen de Irene, letal y calculadora. Y Sehun, por primera vez, tembló bajo el escrutinio del ahora marido de su madre. Sehun obedeció a regañadientes y se percató de las mesas rotas, de las bebidas arrojadas al suelo, de los trozos de cristal de botella y espejo que decoraban el desastre—. Nunca supe que tenías tal talento de boxeador, sin embargo, me has superado, Sehun.

—Dudo que me vayas a dar un cinturón de oro, ¿o sí?

Esta vez, Changmin no lo miró con enojo o desespero. Sehun no sabía lo que había en sus ojos cuando Changmin se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con él y se sintió secretamente intimidado. No porque Changmin le inspirase miedo, o porque se sintiese inferior. Sehun, muy a regañadientes, se encontró sintiendo vergüenza.

—¿Llegar a estos extremos te hace sentir mejor? —Musitó Changmin y su expresión se volvió horriblemente preocupada. Desconcertado, Sehun no pudo hacer o decir nada.

Era una buena pregunta y Sehun no pudo sostener más la mirada en los profundos ojos negros de Changmin. Sentía el corazón saltándole en el pecho, era una sensación incómoda, humillante.

—¿Lastimarte a ti mismo es una forma de castigar a tu madre? No seas tonto, Sehun. Arruinar tu vida no es una condena para ella, sino para ti —dijo Changmin, impasible, y cada palabra, cada pausa, se sintió como un alfiler en su alma. Empezaba a doler más que sus heridas en ese momento—. El dueño del local está realmente enfadado, pero he conseguido que no imponga una denuncia, sabemos que con un reporte más te enfrentarás a juicio y para entonces no podré hacer nada por ti, la condena mínima por desfiguros públicos es de seis meses, pero esta no es tu primera vez.

Sehun no dijo nada, preguntándose por qué Changmin hacía esto. Qué precio tendría que pagar por sus favores en el futuro. Aunque quizás ya los hubiese pagado desde hace mucho. Sehun no sabía, no entendía, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Te dejaré marchar a casa hoy pero mañana mismo vendrás a ofrecerle disculpas formalmente y te harás cargo de reparar los daños tú mismo, con mano de obra y gastos —Sehun iba a decir algo, más como una cuestión a sus acciones, pero Changmin se cuadró de hombros, impidiéndole hablar—, de lo contrario, tendré que dejar que pases una buena temporada en prisión.

Changmin se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero los labios de Sehun fueron tan rápidos que ni él mismo se pudo detener.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Changmin no lo miró de regreso, pero se mantuvo quieto, pensativo, por unos instantes antes de responderle.

—Tu madre haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, Sehun. Se removería las entrañas ella misma si con ello pudiera mantenerte a salvo. No eres el único herido, muchacho, pero tu madre se ha causado esas heridas para que tú no tuvieras más.

Y con eso dicho, Changmin emprendió la marcha dejando a Sehun hundido en un mar de confusión y dolor. Un dolor lacerante que empezaba desde su estómago, expandiéndose por cada célula de su ser.

Sehun no recordaba gran cosa de la separación de sus padres, cuando tenía trece años, sólo que su madre lo había llevado a China, con la idea de unas vacaciones en pleno Marzo. Sehun recordaba no haber querido ir, pero su madre había insistido, diciéndole que necesitaba que la acompañara.

Así, mes con mes, Sehun le cuestionaba a Victoria cuándo iban regresar a Los Ángeles, con su padre, donde él prefería estar. Fue en Agosto cuando, de la nada, encontró a su madre llorando en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, y a su padre, Oh Yunseok, de pie frente a ella. Su padre le dedicó una mirada de abandono y le dijo algo que a Sehun nunca se le iba a olvidar:

«Agradécele a tu madre que no me volverás a ver jamás».

Y así, sin un abrazo de despedida, ni una palabra más, aquél hombre al que Sehun tanto amaba e idolatraba, se marchó de su vida como había prometido. Luego, Sehun se enteró de que su madre había huido a China durante el proceso de divorcio, exigiendo la patria protestad de él y girando una orden de restricción contra su ex-marido, impidiéndole cualquier contacto con Sehun.

Él jamás le perdonó eso, e incluso ahora, a sus veinte años, Sehun seguía sin comprender por qué su madre había puesto tanto empeño en mantenerlo alejado de Oh Yunseok.

 

—♔—

 

Victoria estaba sentada en las frías escaleras de mármol, con el alma en un hilo y el cuerpo temblándole incontrolablemente. Changmin había llegado hacía no más de treinta minutos, diciéndole que había encontrado a Sehun y que todo parecía estar bien. Pero no lo había llevado consigo y eso sólo sumió a Victoria en más ansiedad y angustia.

Changmin la había intentado llevar a la habitación, pero Victoria se había negado rotundamente, insistiendo en que no se iría a ninguna parte hasta ver a Sehun entrar por esa puerta, sano y salvo.

Una luz brillante se coló por la puerta de cristal del recibidor y el corazón de Victoria se aceleró al reconocer el rugido del motor de la motocicleta de Sehun.

La ráfaga de luz se desvió hacia la izquierda, siguiendo el camino al estacionamiento trasero y guiando a Victoria hasta la galería por un instante, antes de retornar hacia la puerta trasera detrás de las escaleras. Antes de que Sehun pudiera abrir la puerta de ahí, Victoria ya estaba expuesta al frío denso de la noche, usando nada más que su camisón, tiritando con una mano en el pecho.

Su corazón se detuvo, inhaló pesadamente y casi sollozó con las lágrimas atestando sus ojos al ver el rostro magullado e hinchado de Sehun cuando él dio un paso hacia la luz.

—Santo Dios —chilló Victoria y se mantuvo quieta, temiendo que él la rechazaría apenas la viera, pero cuando Sehun no regresó a las sombras, se acercó a él con una mezcla de angustia y miedo, y alzó las manos para alcanzar el rostro lastimado de su hijo—. ¿Por qué…?

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel rota de su pómulo y el labio inferior, y supo que tenía que hacer algo rápidamente para evitar que el ojo derecho se inflamara tanto como para impedirle ver. Victoria no tuvo tiempo para reparar en que era la primera vez, en siete años, que su hijo le permitía tocarlo de esa manera.

Lo llevó de la mano hasta la cocina, juntando toda su energía en concentrarse y tranquilizarse para poder limpiar sus heridas. No iba a decir nada, no iba a reprochar nada, iba a mantenerse tan callada como un ratón, porque la llenaba de pánico que, cualquier sonido que escapara de sus labios, ocasionara que Sehun se marchase. Sacó hielos y los puso en un paño limpio, y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el ojo que empezaba a amoratarse, brillando por la piel hinchada, y aunque Sehun soltó un leve quejido, no se apartó ni la alejó. Dejó que ella buscara entre los cajones las cosas que necesitaba, Victoria echó todo en una canasta de membrillo y guio a Sehun escaleras arriba sin dejar su silencio.

Sehun había sido un niño inquieto y travieso, siempre saltando de un lugar a otro, riendo y jugando, hasta que terminaba con una herida. Las rodillas raspadas, los labios rotos, el codo amoratado. Victoria nunca había podido concebir como era que, incluso dejándolo dos minutos solo, Sehun se las arreglara para lastimarse.

Entonces, Victoria lo llevaba de la mano a la cocina, recogía el botiquín, y frente a la chimenea, limpiaba sus raspones y besaba sus moretones, susurrándole palabras de amor y consuelo en mandarín, y le decía a Sehun que eran pequeños hechizos blancos para que las heridas se curasen más rápido.

Ahora Victoria, mientras limpiaba los nudillos pelados de Sehun, murmuraba en su cabeza aquellos recitales que temía pronunciar en ese momento. Sehun estaba tumbado en el pequeño diván dentro de su habitación y veía el techo sin mirar realmente. Sus párpados estaban caídos vagamente sobre sus ojos y su boca entreabierta, como si respirar por la nariz no fuese suficiente y tuviese que utilizar su garganta para hacerlo.

Por un largo rato, Sehun no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, y Victoria asumió que se había quedado dormido, aunque hubiese sido extraño si no cayera agotado después de semejantes golpes. Victoria trabajó en silencio, limpiando, desinfectando y protegiendo sus heridas en el rostro sin que él se moviera, y cuando terminó, se puso lentamente de pie, observándolo descansar. Victoria consiguió que las lágrimas no volvieran a aflorar y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano débil y fría se aferró a sus dedos.

—N-no te vayas —era la voz de Sehun, ronca y desgastada, y Victoria no quiso saber más, le bastó con oír su inusual petición para correr a su lado, sentándose sobre la alfombra, junto al sofá. No le importaban las razones, no iba a preguntárselas, le bastaba con tener a su hijo cerca. Le bastaba con saber que Sehun la quería cerca—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta —musitó Sehun algún rato después, y Victoria asintió firmemente, dispuesta a responderle cualquier cosa.

Sehun se irguió lentamente, apoyándose en el brazo del diván. Lo vio hacer una mueca debido al dolor pero Sehun la borró rápidamente, haciendo que su rostro volviese a parecer una máscara de hielo. Cuando se hubo acomodado, Sehun la miró directamente al rostro.

—Responde sinceramente, porque será la única vez que lo pregunte —murmuró Sehun antes de hacer una pausa, como evaluando la atención de Victoria, y cuando se dio cuenta que ésta lo miraba con toda la seriedad que él había pedido, aventó la pregunta—: ¿Por qué te separaste de mi padre e impediste que se acercara a mí?

Sehun notó el cambio en la mirada de su madre. De atenta a aterrorizada, como si le hubiese preguntado el secreto de un crimen. La verdad era que Sehun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, acababa de descubrirlas todas, y quería obtener respuestas tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero al ver la reacción tan aprensiva de su madre, pensó en que quizás no debería haber preguntado.

Qué estúpido era, pensó, creyendo que mágicamente su madre se abriría ante él cuando en siete años nunca le dio explicaciones de nada.

—Olvídalo, no me intere…

—Fue un matrimonio arreglado —musitó su madre, escondiendo el rostro de su mirada. Sehun se quedó congelado en su lugar, sorprendido por el hecho de que Victoria estuviese contestando realmente. Entonces Sehun supo que iba a ser una noche larga, más larga de lo que se había imaginado—. La compañía de tu abuelo tenía problemas financieros y luego murió... Yo no tenía experiencia en llevar una empresa como ésta, yo no podía sola. Tu padre, Yunseok —enfatizó—propuso que nos casáramos para que así la empresa de inversiones de su familia absorbiera nuestra compañía y salvara a los trabajadores y a mí misma —Victoria suspiró—, más de quinientos empleados… Con familias y necesidades… No podía dejarlos en la calle, así que acepté.

—Entonces, no te casaste por amor —resumió Sehun, sintiéndose asqueado por el descubrimiento. Él no era producto del amor entre su padre y su madre. Era producto del sentido de responsabilidad de Victoria… Era algo que su madre nunca había deseado realmente…

—Amé a tu padre —aclaró Victoria—Eventualmente. Era el hombre que me había salvado después de todo… Pero quizá no era el amor que una esposa debería sentir por su marido. Yo…

—Pudiste divorciarte entonces, pudiste haberte ido. ¿Por qué te quedaste? —Inquirió Sehun sintiendo la garganta cada vez más cerrada. Se negaba a creerlo, era una historia casi fantasiosa, ¿cómo es que ella se habría quedado? No tenía sentido, aunque ahora casi nada tenía sentido ya. Victoria tomó su mano y fue entonces que Sehun se dio cuenta que tenía el puño apretado, con las uñas enterrándose en su palma y las heridas en sus nudillos volviendo a sangrar. Victoria respingó al darse cuenta pero Sehun le arrebató la mano y la miró intensamente—. ¿Por qué seguiste con un hombre al que no amabas?

—Naciste tú —fue la respuesta desesperada de Victoria y cuando Sehun se quedó sin habla, aprovechó su debilitamiento para tomar la mano lastimada de Sehun, buscando daños. Así que él era la razón... él era el culpable de su dolor por tantos años. Sehun intentó quitar la mano de entre las de Victoria, temiéndose a sí mismo, pero ella lo mantuvo firme—Escúchame, Sehun. No sé lo que estés pensando, pero quiero que sepas que tú no tienes nada que ver en eso. Me quedé porque te amaba, porque si me iba, no te volvería a ver jamás…

—¿Jamás? ¿De qué hablas?

—Nunca te diste cuenta, pero tu padre bebía a menudo. Entonces me decía que algún día me echaría a la calle y no volvería a verte —la voz de Victoria se quebró y tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios para evitar sollozar—. Tenía tanto miedo...

—Si tenías miedo, ¿por qué te separaste después de él? —Sehun se sentía asfixiado. Nunca, ante sus ojos, su padre había aparecido como un hombre borracho y que amenazara a su mujer con quitarle a su hijo. La imagen era imposible en su cabeza, pero las lágrimas de Victoria formaban una figura nítida de ello.

—Descubrí que tenía una amante y supe que era cuestión de tiempo que se hartara de mí y me echara de la casa, que me mandara a China para no poder acercarme a ti. Esa noche discutimos fuertemente y... —Victoria se detuvo, como si los recuerdos fuesen tan dolorosos que tan sólo pensarlos le causara un daño físico. Sehun lo adivinó todo en su rostro, el rostro compungido y el pánico en sus torcidas facciones.

—¿Te golpeó? —Sehun temió preguntar pero sus labios fueron más rápidos. La idea lo llenaba de pánico, pensar en que su padre pudo haber tocado a su madre de esa forma…

—Si me pongo a pensarlo, fue culpa mía —explicó Victoria entre sollozos y la garganta de Sehun se secó totalmente, la cabeza le dio vueltas mientras en su mente repetía la respuesta de Victoria una y otra vez, como una tortura—, yo inicié la discusión. Yo le provoqué. Pero fue lo que bastó para que armara nuestras maletas y al día siguiente saliéramos para Beijing. Ahí contacté a un viejo abogado de la familia y…

Era demasiada información para Sehun. Todas sus creencias e ideas acerca de su padre estaban cayéndose de forma tan rápida y abrupta, que no le dio tiempo de respirar. Los golpes venían uno tras otro, haciéndolo trastabillar emocionalmente. Había tantas cosas que no conocía, había tanto dolor en las palabras de Victoria... Un dolor del que él nunca se había dado cuenta. Victoria se había interrumpido a sí misma por los sollozos que intentaba contener y el propio Sehun sintió lágrimas ardientes quemándole los ojos tras los párpados, pero intentó tragárselas.

—¿Por qué…? —La voz de Sehun se quebró finalmente acompañada de su alma—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Consiguió formular, con el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar bien. Su madre se negaba a verlo y Sehun se mantenía rígido junto a ella, pensando en que era él quien no tenía derecho a verla a la cara. Tanto dolor, tanto egoísmo de su parte...

Victoria entonces lo miró, derrotada, entregándole lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

—Porque te amo, Sehun. Porque hay cosas que los hijos no deben saber porque los lastimarán más de lo que una madre puede soportar. No quería que odiaras a tu padre y no lo quiero incluso ahora. Tienes buenos recuerdos de él, más que de mí...

—Preferiste que te odiara a ti...

Sehun se desplomó por completo, absorbiendo todo el dolor que había hecho a su madre pasar, dejando que lágrimas gruesas surcaran sus mejillas, como lava destruyéndolo todo a su paso. No le importó llorar, no le importó que su madre lo viera. No podía decir nada, se dio cuenta entonces que no había nada que pudiera hacer para borrar aquellos siete años de desdeños y odio hacia su madre. Porque si hubiese sabido esto desde antes... Si él hubiese preguntado...

Victoria se elevó hasta él y lo abrazó por los hombros, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Sehun no pudo hacer más que posar su mano sobre la de ella, sintiéndose arrepentido, avergonzado por tantas cosas que no sabría cómo compensar.

 

—♔—

 

Irene se quedó de pie, mirándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero dentro de los vestidores de la universidad. El cabello negro y húmedo le caía por toda la espalda, y su piel nívea estaba salpicada por pequeñas perlas de agua. Se cubrió con la toalla blanca que tenía cerca de ella y la enrolló a la altura de su pecho, volviendo a mirar su apariencia en el espejo. Pero por alguna razón, la imagen que estaba regresándole la mirada no era ella misma, sino una completa desconocida. Alguien que no era ella pero que usaba su rostro como antifaz. Era una mujer débil, era una mujer cobarde que se había doblado ante el primer golpe, e Irene estaba furiosa. Seguía sin creerse que Changmin hubiera manchado el recuerdo de su madre, y ella no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Después de haber escuchado de la propia boca de Changmin que había registrado a Victoria como su esposa, Irene no había podido soportarlo más. Había tenido que salir corriendo de ahí, porque las paredes se estaban cerrando en torno a ella, el aire se le empezaba a escapar de los pulmones y las miradas de todos sobre ella se habían vuelto como dagas que se clavaban. La imagen de su madre se había quemado en su mente, siendo imposible borrarla. Quedarse un rato más en esa vacía y absurda mansión, con gente a la que había aprendido a odiar, habría sido como suicidarse.

Por eso tomó algunas de sus cosas y salió hacia el departamento de Kibum sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba salir de ahí, porque se asfixiaba. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un acto de total cobardía. Huir de ese lugar no era más que una declaratoria de derrota, pero tampoco tenía intención alguna de regresar a un nido de víboras.

Y luego estaba Sehun.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él, pero predominaba el hecho de sentirse estúpida y usada, y no había sensación en el mundo que la enfureciera más que eso. Pero Sehun llegaba y le exigía saber cosas de las que Irene nunca antes había tenido que rendir cuentas, como si le importara, y la desestabilizaba. Parecía querer jugarla como a un títere, pero Irene ponía resistencia, no quería permitir que la moviera a su antojo. Y él parecía burlarse de sus esfuerzos, como si se deleitara en ello. Irene ya se había doblegado demasiado en los últimos días y no iba a sucumbir a sus artimañas.

No entendía en qué momento había dejado de tener las riendas en las manos firmemente, pero iba a sujetarlas con fuerza de ahora en adelante, no dejaría que se le fuesen de las manos.

Cuando Irene terminó de vestirse y secar su cabello, echó un vistazo a su rostro desnudo y salió de los vestidores después de dejar sus cosas en el casillero. Los pasillos de la universidad estaban parcialmente ocupados, pues varios estudiantes iban saliendo de sus clases. Irene echó un vistazo, buscando algún pasillo menos atestado para evitar cualquier contacto con aquellas personas. Entonces lo escuchó; un murmullo cínico que hacía eco en la estancia.

—Irene está arruinada —era la voz de una chica, una voz tan familiar que la hizo quedarse lívida en su sitio—, ella cree que es lo principal de mi tío, pero ha pasado a segundo plano, igual que su inútil madre —era Wendy y estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicas de su clase que la miraban como si fuese la próxima celebridad. Irene sintió que una llamarada de fuego le recorría el cuerpo y cerró los puños, esperando que Wendy se retractara. Nunca había pensado que su prima tuviera esas ideas en la cabeza. Debería haberlo sabido... Esa zorra... —Irene se cree superior a nosotras porque su padre heredó la empresa, ¿pero y qué? Mi padre también pudo haberlo hecho pero el tío Changmin fue más astuto y robó lo que era para nuestra familia, de no haber sido así, nosotras estaríamos en su posición...

—¿En verdad? —Irene no pudo callarlo más e interrumpió a Wendy llegando desde sus espaldas, haciendo que las caras de las muchachitas que adoraban a Wendy se pusieran rojas de vergüenza. Irene notó cómo Wendy se ponía tensa y giraba lentamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa apretada en los labios.

—No te oí llegar, creí que estarías en tu entrenamiento de tenis… —dijo Wendy como si nada hubiera dicho antes de que ella le advirtiera de su presencia, lo que provocó una risotada en Irene.

—Eres ridícula —espetó Irene con sorna mientras reía, ignorando el intento vago de Wendy por hacerse la inocente—, dime, ¿En verdad Changmin robó la herencia de tu alcohólico e irresponsable padre? No me hagas reír, primita, que gran parte de las razones por las cuales la empresa estaba en bancarrota era porque Yunho era adicto al juego y al licor más barato que pudiese encontrar. De no ser porque mi padre tomó las riendas de la compañía, tú y tu hermanita estarían en la calle. Tu padre sigue siendo un bueno para nada mantenido, de ahí lo habrán heredado ustedes.

El rostro de Wendy se había puesto cenizo y su sonrisa fingida se había convertido en una fina línea. La sulfuraba con la mirada, pero en lugar de intimidarla, Irene se sentía aún más poderosa. Conforme Irene había ido hablando, su voz también había ido subiendo de volumen, atrayendo la atención de las personas aledañas. Wendy echó un vistazo a todos los que acababan de escuchar la historia que jamás habría querido se supiera y miró a su prima con rencor.

—¡Eres una perra! —La acusó Wendy, gritándole, al borde de las lágrimas. Irene se irguió, firme y orgullosa.

—¡Sí, lo soy! Y esto no es ni la mitad de lo perra que puedo llegar a ser, ¡así que no me pongas a prueba! —Sentenció Irene con el mismo volumen, declarándole que era una batalla ganada por ella. Wendy no supo lo que estaba hablando y sobre quién, porque definitivamente, las cosas que decía no eran ni la mitad de ciertas. Wendy siempre había sido vaga e inmadura, pero su defecto más grande era hablar a espaldas de otros y morder la mano que le daba de comer. Justo como en este momento.

Irene arqueó la ceja cuando Wendy no pudo contestar y le dio la espalda, echando a andar entre el tumulto de gente que abría camino para ella, algunos sin poder cerrar la boca y otros conteniendo risas burlonas en contra de Wendy.

—¿Qué se siente ser abandonada como la inútil de tu madre? —Escupió Wendy entonces, en el silencio que se creó. Irene se tensó como una cuerda, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cadera, deteniendo su caminar. Contó hasta tres, esperando de nuevo que Wendy se retractara… —Todos deberían saber que ni siquiera Changmin podía estar cerca de una estúpida inválida como ella.

Irene se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia su prima, mientras la cólera la embargaba por completo, controlando sus impulsos. No le importó más, no veía a nadie más delante de ella, sólo el furor cegador mientras Wendy continuaba despotricando.

—¡Todos se alegraron, incluido tu perfecto padre, en cuanto murió esa maldita…! —Wendy no pudo terminar lo que decía porque el puño filoso y enfurecido de Irene se había impactado contra su cara, enviándola al suelo. Wendy se puso de pie, encolerizada, y alargó la mano para abofetear a Irene, dejándole la marca de sus dedos quemándole la mejilla; aumentando la intensidad del fuego dentro de ella.

Irene estaba a punto de regresar el golpe, cuando su muñeca se vio detenida por largos dedos pálidos; tiró de su mano, para deshacerse del agarre, pero los hombros anchos de Sehun obstruyeron su visión. Era tan fuerte y grande, que pese a que Irene intentó soltarse, sólo se lastimaba más.

—¡Maldita sea, suéltame! ¡Voy a matarla!

—¡No vas a matar a nadie, vámonos de aquí! —Antes de que Irene pudiese decir o hacer algo, Sehun la arrastraba por los hombros hacia la salida; Irene intentó poner resistencia y golpearlo, pero eso sólo consiguió que Sehun tirara de ella con más fuerza, enterrándole los dedos en las muñecas. Sus fuerzas fueron abandonándola entre más lejos la llevaba, y algo en su pecho se agradaba a cada paso, impidiéndole respirar.

Todo a su alrededor estaba desmoronándose, era su propio pasado que aparecía para destruirlo todo. Pero Sehun era lo único que se mantenía firme, tomando su mano y llevándola consigo a algún sitio lejano.


	7. Rosas marchitas.

Sehun caminó sin mirar hacia atrás, alejando a Irene del tumulto de gente dentro de los pasillos. Avanzaba sin detenerse, dando largos pasos a la mayor velocidad que el peso que llevaba arrastrando tras de él se lo permitía.

Había estado viendo la escena desde que empezó, pues desde antes había estado en busca de Irene, necesitando hablar con ella urgentemente. Pero entonces la vio acercarse a su prima y la discusión inició. No tenía pensado entrometerse, esa era una pelea en la que sólo tenía que batallar Irene, pero cuando Wendy había hablado de su madre…

Una alarma se había disparado en Sehun y se descubrió sintiendo el dolor de Irene como propio. No sabía la verdad; él no sabía nada acerca de eso, no conocía las bases con las que hablaba la prima de Irene, pero ver su rostro desencajado y el rencor abrasador en su mirada, era como verse a sí mismo, y sabía que dolía. Por eso se había metido entre la gente para sacar a Irene de ahí lo antes posible. No iba a permitir que cayera bajo. No iba a dejar que fuera como él.

Ahora que la tenía en una de las terrazas de la universidad, se sentía furioso. No contra ella, sino contra sí mismo. Por no haberlo visto antes, por haber sido ignorante y dejar que ambos se arrastraran hasta el fondo del infierno, cuando pudieron haber salido de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —Chilló Irene cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente alejados de todos; Sehun sabía que Irene estaría frenética. Intentó controlar el temblor violento de su cuerpo mientras miraba el cielo grisáceo encima de ellos. Su respiración era pesada por la adrenalina, esas sensaciones tan extrañas que Irene le provocaba y que apenas reconocía. Se giró para enfrentarla y la miró intentando ocultar lo alteración, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pensabas al pelearte con tu prima frente a toda esa gente? ¿Es que eres una pandillera para dar puñetazos? —Gritó Sehun, incapaz de creer que Irene hubiese asestado tan buen golpe a Wendy. Aunque al parecer se lo merecía—. ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?

—¡Se mofó de mi madre! —Espetó Irene furiosa, mirándolo de una forma que fue como una daga en el pecho de Sehun—Ya sé que a ti no te importa Victoria, pero no puedo dejar que esa zorra se burle así de mí madre… —los ojos de Irene empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta que una rodó por su mejilla y luego otra y otra, hasta que Irene estuvo llorando, hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo, sollozando mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas, sosteniéndose a penas sobre sus pies.

Sehun se quedó helado ante la escena. No era la primera vez que la había visto llorar, aún estaba en su mente, fresco en su memoria, la tarde en que lloró de rabia pura frente a todos en el despacho de Changmin. Pero entonces era un llanto diferente; aquél estaba lleno de rabia y coraje, era un llanto de impotencia y capricho.

Éste en particular… Sehun no sabía cómo describirlo, pero podía sentir que éste era diferente. Era un llanto amargo, doloroso, de esos llantos que se guardan hasta que no puede evitarse que salgan. Y no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer o decir. No había sabido consolarse a sí mismo en siete años y no estaba seguro de si podía consolar a alguien más.

Sehun se acuclilló delante de ella y alargó una mano hacia su cabello, que caía liso y oscuro a ambos lados de su cabeza. Dudó un segundo si debería tocarlo o no, pero al final dejó que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran las hebras brillantes. Irene dejó de sollozar en cuanto sintió el toque de Sehun pero él no se alejó, por el contrario, tomó un mechón largo y lo enroscó en su dedo con suavidad, sin decir nada.

Irene no se movió y tampoco dijo algo, sólo los sollozos y suspiros escapaban de sus labios, hasta que Sehun entendió que no iba a detenerse de ello por un largo rato; Sehun no estaba seguro de cuánto necesitase llorar, pero la dejaría hacerlo, estaría con ella. Porque cuando él quiso llorar, había necesitado a alguien a su lado.

Sehun se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros, esperando que Irene no se alejara ni lo maldijera, y cuando no lo hizo, la acercó a sí y la dejó llorar en su pecho libremente. Era la única forma en que podía calmar su dolor… A menos que ella le dijera cómo… Incluso si le pedía que caminase por los pasillos de la universidad con una botarga, el simple hecho de verla reír como nunca la había visto antes… Borrar todo ese dolor.

 

—♛—

 

Irene podía sentir en sus mejillas el aire gélido de la noche. La brisa húmeda contra su piel y la cálida chaqueta de Sehun sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos hinchados y le ardían al cerrar los párpados. La sensación de haber sido arrollada por algo también era evidente; Irene tenía tiempo de no sentirse así, tan débil y cansada.

Prefería no pensar en lo ocurrido minutos antes, planeaba hacer simplemente como si nada hubiese pasado. Había llorado tanto… Irene no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lloró así.

Ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre se permitió derramar una sola lágrima. Era apenas una niña, pero el golpe había sido tan duro e inesperado, que se había mantenido estática frente al altar, recibiendo junto a su padre a los visitantes que iban a rendir sus honores. Y ella estaba ahí, de pie junto a él, odiándolo. Por dejarlas solas… Siempre.

Sehun cruzó el umbral del ventanal hacia el pequeño balcón con vista a Seúl, hasta donde Irene estaba, llevando entre sus manos un par de tazas humeantes.

Después de haberse expuesto tan humillantemente en la universidad, Sehun la había montado en su motocicleta y había conducido mientras la noche caía hasta un lujosísimo complejo de apartamentos, donde entró tranquilamente a uno. Ella no sabía de la existencia de aquél lugar y Sehun le había dicho que se trataba del apartamento donde su madre y él solían vivir antes de mudarse a la mansión de Changmin, y que Victoria lo había comprado y dejado a él después de eso.

Irene no lo miró mientras se apoyaba junto a ella en la barandilla del balcón, mirando hacia las luces infinitas de la ciudad, con un fuerte suspiro entre los labios, mientras le pasaba por enfrente una de las tazas.

—Es café —musitó Sehun y volvió a guardar silencio, observando la ocupada ciudad delante de ellos, moviéndose a la velocidad del tráfico. Sehun no dijo nada más e Irene agradeció eso tácitamente, bebiendo el café más amargo de su vida—. Hablé con mi madre hace algunos días —empezó Sehun de la nada, varios minutos después—, creo que es la primera conversación que tenemos en siete años, sin discutir ni nada.

Irene se mantuvo callada, insegura, sin saber qué decir o si debía hacerlo. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Saber de Victoria era lo que Irene menos quería en ese momento; la detestaba más que nunca. Pero por otro lado… Envidiaba a Sehun. Él tenía todo lo que Irene hubiese deseado en la vida. Era tan contradictorio, que se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil. La debilidad era algo que Irene no podía permitirse.

—Irene… —susurró Sehun, mirándola fijamente por primera vez. Ella no se inmutó, manteniendo la vista fija en la nada, intentando ser inmune a su mirada—. ¿Por qué estamos luchando? Me refiero… ¿Por qué es tan importante que no estén juntos?

«¿Por qué lo es?» Se preguntó Irene también, «Porque Shim Changmin no se merece ser feliz». A su mente acudieron recuerdos que Irene había intentado eliminar de su memoria, pero habían sido tan importantes en su vida, que estaban sellados con acero en su alma. El dolor y el abandono. El hecho de que Changmin nunca había sido la figura paterna que Irene alguna vez había necesitado… La soledad que eso había traído durante toda su vida.

El dolor, ese que se había mantenido callado por tanto tiempo, empezó a arremolinarse en su interior como una tormenta que se formaba en mar abierto. Silencioso, turbio, amenazando sin estrepitarse.

—¿En cuánto tiempo se apaga la vida de una persona? —Irene se escuchó hablar a sí misma, desconociendo su propia voz. Sentía los párpados pesados y un agujero negro en su alma que la consumía lentamente—. ¿Cuarenta años? ¿Noventa años? —Irene no se detuvo a fijarse si Sehun estaba prestándole atención o no, ni siquiera se estaba fijando en lo que iba a decir. Sólo sentía que las palabras iban a explotarle en la boca si no las decía porque habían estado tanto tiempo ahí; ella misma era como una bomba de tiempo y el reloj con su cuenta regresiva estaba a punto de llegar a cero—. A mi madre le tomó cinco años, quizá; yo tenía ocho cuando ella murió —se recordó entonces a sí misma, de pie en el salón principal de la mansión, completamente sola en medio de la oscuridad, viendo como su madre se hundía en un abismo—. Le diagnosticaron «ELA» de repente; al principio se le caían las cosas… No podía conducir más, ni abotonarse la ropa… Luego dejó de caminar, hablar… Hasta que respirar por sí misma era imposible… —Irene vio entre sus memorias la figura pálida y desvalida de su madre, mirándola desde el centro de su cama mientras Irene balanceaba su peso de un pequeño pie al otro, dubitativa y temerosa desde el marco de la puerta—. Era como ver una rosa marchitándose en cámara rápida… Una rosa que nunca recibió agua para poder sobrevivir —continuó con amargura—y mi padre estaba ahí, siendo el atisbo de vida que ella necesitaba… —Irene sintió que la presión en su garganta se volvía menos soportable y un sonido escapó de su boca. Era un sollozo acompañado de lágrimas que la ahogaban como en un mar salado que la hundía cada vez más en la fría oscuridad—. Nunca llegó, siempre hubo cosas más importantes que nosotras; juntas, grabaciones, contratos… Hasta una cena laboral era más importante… Changmin sólo sabía dar dinero y hacer que un asistente hiciera una llamada a casa para avisar que no llegaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños que su esposa preparó para su hija… —no eran recuerdos gratos de su padre; si a los cinco años le hubiesen dicho que llegaría a odiarlo como lo hacía, Irene no lo habría creído, pero las cosas cambiaban y Changmin lo había hecho también—. Changmin estaba en Londres cuando mamá murió…

Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo más doloroso a ella llegó. Irene se quedó lívida, transportada a ese día de verano en que todo había dejado de tener verdadero sentido para ella y había empezado a parecer vacío…

 

Estaba sentada en una de esas sillas plásticas que había en los hospitales, con los pies colgándole y la mirada enterrada en la fría pared blanca junto a ella. Hombres y mujeres vestidos de bata blanca iban de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo de la habitación de Bae Joorim, que respiraba a través de tubos y un bypass hacía que su corazón bombease sangre a todo su cuerpo. Joohyun no lo comprendía en ese entonces, no le explicaban demasiadas cosas y estaba asustada, aferrándose a las orillas de su asiento, llorando desesperadamente.

Choi Yunkyum, el hombre que acompañaba a su padre siempre, había permanecido en el hospital toda la mañana, reportando el estado de Joorim mediante llamadas telefónicas a Changmin. Joohyun se preguntaba por qué su padre no estaba ahí, por qué aquellas personas de blanco la mantenían fuera de la habitación, impidiéndole estar con su madre.

—Joohyun —murmuró Choi Yunkyum, llamándola bastante rato después, cuando la noche había caído y el sueño empezaba a vencerla. El hombre de cabellos blancos cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación de su madre, aunque está volvió a abrirse al instante; Yunkyum se alejó de nuevo de ella, acercándose a un hombre con mascarilla en la boca que lo había llamado desde la puerta.

Choi Yunkyum hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, él se dirigió a Joohyun con el rostro inexpresivo y le extendió una mano suave y arrugada. Joohyun la tomó, habiendo depositado su confianza en el hombre al que había visto desde que tenía uso de razón, y se dejó llevar bajo su guía por entre los pasillos blancos que se asemejaban a un laberinto para ella.

Yunkyum compró galletas para ella y se sentó a su lado en una de las blancas de acero en el pequeño jardín del hospital mientras ella comía.

—¿Cuándo saldrá mamá? —Inquirió Joohyun mientras mordía una galleta de chocolate—. Ya se ha puesto bien, ¿no?

Yunkyum había echado una larga bocanada de aire antes de mirarle la cara, tan serio y distante que Joohyun pensó que estaría por regañarla.

—Joohyun, lo siento mucho —murmuró el hombre con una voz extraña—. Lamento que tenga que ser yo. Lo lamento sinceramente.

Joohyun no comprendía lo que el señor quería decir. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Él no había hecho nada. Joohyun se mantuvo callada por la confusión.

—Joohyun… Tu madre… —Yunkyum hizo una pausa, como si le costara trabajo hablar, pronunciar una palabra más—. Tu madre acaba de morir. Lo siento, pequeña. De verdad lo siento.

 

Sehun no sabía qué decir. Su mano se alzaba por voluntad propia hacia los hombros temblorosos de Irene mientras ella continuaba llorando amargamente, dejando que las lágrimas volviesen a humedecer su pálida piel. Y aquello rompía algo dentro de Sehun. Cada vez que ella sollozaba, cada vez que soltaba un largo y adolorido gemido…

Sehun se mantenía estoico, sintiendo un escozor caliente en los ojos. Verla rota… Saberse a sí mismo roto… Era abrumador, como encontrarse atrapado en un laberinto sin salida.

—Changmin no volvió sino hasta tres días después —musitó Irene entre sollozos, con la voz rota, apenas audible—. No estuvo ahí. ¡No estuvo cuando mi madre más lo necesitaba, y se olvidó por completo de mí! —Fue un alarido desgarrador echado al aire, un reclamo a la vida que Sehun resintió como suyo y quiso convertirse en ese algo que Irene estuviese necesitando ahora—. Yo sólo… —Irene inspiró hondo a causa de sus sollozos, las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, destruyendo toda su tranquilidad—. Quería que él estuviera ahí. Que me abrazara después de cada pesadilla. Quería a mi madre de vuelta, quería que me llamara para recordarme cada mañana lo que debía hacer… Quería una vida… Como la de todos los demás… —Irene soltó un último suspiro y de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral que hizo que la piel de Sehun se erizara—. Pero no la tuve —musitó sombría—y Changmin tampoco la tendrá. No merece ser feliz. Porque nunca le importó la felicidad de mi madre… Ni la mía.

Había rencor puro en sus palabras. Un odio que Sehun jamás se imaginó. Incluso él había odiado y guardado coraje hacia Victoria, de hecho, él mismo no estaba seguro de haberlo dejado de sentir totalmente. Seguía enfadado. Seguía doliéndole y no alcanzaba a comprenderlo o aceptarlo del todo, pero algo se sentía diferente y es que Sehun, quizás, estaba perdonando.

Tenía miedo. No podía admitirlo, ni siquiera podía reconocer la sensación, pero el temor estaba doblegándolo. Quizás, después de todo, sí era un maldito cobarde. Pero finalmente se había quedado sin fuerzas o razones para pelear. Había vivido tanto tiempo privándose de las cosas que quería… Odiando a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, y ya no quería sentir más ese vacío en el pecho.

Se había dado cuenta de que Changmin tenía razón en sus palabras, le gustara o no. El odio no lastimaba a nadie más sino al que lo sentía. Y Sehun estaba harto de ser herido. De auto flagelarse. Él también quería una vida normal, él también quería volver a tener una familia. El descubrimiento de eso, en el momento que Irene lloraba con la cara hundida en sus manos, lo hizo detenerse a pensar en que, quizá, sí podrían recuperar todo eso que él e Irene habían perdido. Juntos.

Sehun no pudo contenerse más y se acercó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras Irene apoyaba la cabeza en su bajo pecho, dejando que pequeños sollozos escaparan de su boca otra vez. La sentía temblar contra sí y las manos de ella aferrándose a su camiseta, las lágrimas humedeciendo la tela sobre su pecho.

—Yo sé lo que es —musitó Sehun, acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo su dolor como propio—. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, no me tomaron en cuenta a mí y eché toda la culpa a Victoria. Yo también estaba solo, Irene, y sigo estándolo. Pero no hay razones para seguir así…

Irene entonces se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarle el rostro. Sus grandes y profundos ojos llenos de lágrimas tuvieron un impacto en Sehun que nunca sentido antes. Era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo. Pero al mismo tiempo era esa persona totalmente diferente a él. Era Irene. La leona Irene. La fiera que lo miraba, mostrándole sus heridas, sus cicatrices de batalla.

Sehun le acarició la mejilla sin pensarlo realmente, sintiendo la calidez y humedad de su piel contra la palma y entonces la mano de Irene se posó sobre la suya antes de que se parase sobre las puntas de sus pies y alcanzara con facilidad los labios de Sehun, haciéndolo darse cuenta que se había encorvado hacia ella desde un principio.

Los labios de Irene estaban presionados contra su boca, cálidos y salados por las lágrimas. Sehun se quedó quieto un instante, grabando en su memoria la sensación de tenerla así, cerca. Porque la última vez que la había tocado, había sido una discusión absurda que le había dejado un pésimo sabor de boca.

Irene cambió de ángulo, aferrándolo por el cuello para atraerlo más a ella, presionando nuevamente sus labios contra los de Sehun, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar lo que tenía para decirle antes de que ella lo besara más profundamente.

Era importante, tenía que hacerlo. Podría besarla después, porque tenía el deseo de hacerlo, pero en su cabeza repiqueteaba esa sensación de tener que hablar, de cambiar las cosas.

—Detengamos esto —consiguió murmurar Sehun entre los besos fríos de Irene—. Dejemos de pelear contra ellos.

Aunque Irene se detuvo un instante para mirarlo, se acercó de nuevo a él. Sehun tuvo entonces el tiempo y la lejanía para pensar claramente en lo que debía decir.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió ella, confundida. Sehun le acarició los hombros en un intento por tranquilizarla. Irene tenía la respiración un tanto acelerada y parecía estar concentrada en volver a besarlo.

—Que los dejemos en paz —repitió Sehun mirándola a los ojos, queriendo que ella lo entendiese. Tendría que hacerlo, él sólo quería que ambos olvidaran ese odio. Empezar de nuevo, como los fénix.

Irene intentó ignorar su pregunta, poniéndose de nuevo sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzarle la boca de nuevo, pero Sehun se obligó a sí mismo a apartarla un poco por los hombros. De verdad tenía que hablar con ella. No quería seguir en una lucha desgastante y dolorosa como aquella.

Sin embargo, se quedó gélido cuando escuchó un intento de risa sofocada por parte de Irene. Su rostro se había vuelto de hielo nuevamente y se secó las lágrimas con fiereza.

—¿Así que era en serio? —Inquirió Irene alejándose de él, soltándose de su agarre. Irene dispersó la mirada hacia la ciudad, soltando un corto suspiro—. ¿Ahora te ha dado por ser el hijo perfecto? ¡Por favor! —Acusó Irene con ironía y lo miró haciendo una mueca.

—No se trata de eso, Irene —murmuró Sehun, sintiéndose herido—. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta que nos hemos hecho más daño de lo que…

—Debí habérmelo esperado de ti —lo interrumpió Irene con voz de acero. No era esta la reacción que Sehun había esperado obtener. Irene estaba alejándose nuevamente de él. Cada vez más y más, abriendo un abismo entre los dos. Pensó que se había acercado pero ahora… ella estaba en un lugar que no podía alcanzar—. Eres tan débil…

—Irene, déjame explicarte… —Sehun alargó su mano en un intento por tocarla de nuevo pero Irene dio un manotazo al aire para evitarlo.

—¿Explicarme qué? Creo que lo he comprendido bien, Sehun. Eres un títere, tan débil y moldeable que te has creído cualquier cosa. Eres patético… —Irene se dio media vuelta para entrar al apartamento y Sehun le dio alcance a mitad de la estancia, murmurando su nombre, tratando de detenerla—. ¡Suéltame!

Sehun se sintió exasperado, ¡no era así como debían ocurrir las cosas! ¿Por qué Irene no podía dejarlo continuar? ¿Por qué no quería escuchar lo que debía decirle? Él sólo quería empezar de nuevo.

—¡Sólo escúchame, maldita sea! —Gruñó Sehun, sintiéndose perdido. Irene lo empujó por los hombros, mirándolo con fiereza.

—Déjame en paz, no quiero volver a verte, eres igual a ellos. Me das asco —le escupió Irene mirándolo con rabia; Sehun intentó alcanzarla de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta, con la luz dura del pasillo golpeándole la cara, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano fría de Irene estrellándose contra su mejilla, como tantas veces antes.

Sehun supo entonces que había perdido una vez más, como era costumbre. No la siguió ni ella miró atrás, porque ambos sabían que Irene hacía las cosas a su manera y que nunca se dejaría domar. Aunque no era eso lo que Sehun quería hacer con ella, pero ¿cómo iba a poder explicarle eso? Cuando tenía la guardia tan alta que no le permitía acercarse.

Solo de nuevo, Sehun se quedó sentado detrás de la puerta. Era verdad, siempre concluiría en lo mismo: Él era miserable y un maldito cobarde.

 

—♛—

 

—Venga, vamos por unos tragos y a jugar con los chicos, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos todos juntos —era la voz de Jongin a su lado, montado en su motocicleta negra. Su amigo llevaba el cabello largo y húmedo, y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que intentaba convencerlo de «divertirse», aunque Sehun no estaba realmente siendo convencido.

En su mente estaban otras cosas, como la ausencia total de Irene. Sehun no la había visto en las últimas casi tres semanas, ni siquiera en la universidad y estaba claro que Irene no iba a aparecerse en la casa de Changmin. Estaba evitándolos a todos ellos, desapareciendo.

Sehun negó con la cabeza, regresando a la escena, llevándose un cigarrillo nuevo a los labios. Jongin bufó desde su sitio, moviendo su casco de un lado a otro.

—Podemos visitar entonces a las chicas, ya sabes. Si es que no quieres ir a pasarla con Zitao y Luhan —insistió Jongin con aire divertido. Sehun sabía a qué chicas se refería, y aunque la idea lo hubiese llegado a tentar en el pasado, ahora no tenía realmente ánimos de ir a emborracharse, o meterse en una pelea, y, por poco que Jongin le creyera, tampoco se sentía incitado a pasar un rato en la cama de alguna mujer.

—Tengo planes —mintió Sehun, soltando el humo del cigarro por los labios. Jongin soltó una risita burlona.

—Por supuesto, fingiré que te creo. Escuché que hoy es la ceremonia oficial del matrimonio de tu madre, ¿es cierto? —El cambio de tema que hizo Jongin logró que Sehun finalmente lo mirara a la cara. Jongin sonrió apenas, como si hubiese atrapado a un ratón entrando en la ratonera—. Supongo que sí. No me invitaste.

—Eso es porque yo tampoco iré —respondió Sehun seriamente—. No me pareció apropiado que yo me apareciese en el evento.

—¿Desde cuándo disciernes entre apropiado e inapropiado? Eres Oh Sehun, “el pandillero de Gangnam”, ¿Eso no hace que un timbre suene en tu cabeza? «Ring, ring» —se burló Jongin, pero sus risas se apagaron cuando notó el fastidio de Sehun. De verdad, Sehun no sentía que tuviera el derecho de ir a una ceremonia como esa. Lo había hablado con Victoria, y aunque ella había repelado, Sehun estaba firme en no asistir—. No sólo estoy para ir de juerga y cazar peleas, ¿sabes? —El tono de voz de Jongin se ensombreció de repente, haciendo que Sehun se sintiera aturdido—. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no me cuentas, pero que me gustaría tuvieras la confianza de hacerlo. Por eso somos amigos, ¿no? Desde que éramos niños.

Sehun entendía. No se conocían desde hacía poco, sino desde que Sehun aún vivía en Los Ángeles. Y luego se habían perdido de vista cuando se marchó a China. Pero al llegar a Corea, se habían reencontrado y Jongin nunca lo había dejado solo. Incluso cuando Sehun había sólo empeorado en su coreano, al vivir entre Estados Unidos y China durante un tiempo considerable, donde sólo se hablaba una mezcolanza de mandarín y coreano en casa. Jongin no lo había abandonado; lo acompañaba a beber, lo defendía cuando se metía en problemas, incluso se había dejado arrastrar por sus malas decisiones.

—Lo siento —musitó Sehun—. Hay cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a contarme a mí mismo. Las sabrás, sólo déjame… Asimilarlo yo también.

Jongin asintió, posando una mano brusca sobre el hombro de Sehun, palmeándolo repetidas veces.

—Conocí una chica, ¿sabes? —Empezó Jongin, de la nada. Sehun tenía mucho tiempo de no oírlo hablar sobre chicas, así que, dejando de lado la atmosfera extraña que se había instalado entre ambos, sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Otra?

—Venga, esta no es “otra” y ya. Ella es diferente, me hace sentir diferente. Como si quisiera portarme bien y hacer cosas apropiadas —dijo Jongin con un tono que Sehun nunca había escuchado en él, y quizá su amigo no estuviera mintiendo.

—¿Desde cuándo disciernes entre apropiado e inapropiado? —Se burló entonces Sehun, regresándole sus palabras y sintiéndose un poco más ligero. Jongin siempre terminaba subiéndole un poco el ánimo, pero seguía sin intenciones de ir a ninguna parte. Jongin lo golpeó en el hombro en respuesta y Sehun soltó a reír. La primera risa sincera en los últimos días, o quizás años—. La verdad es que yo también descubrí a una chica. Y me hace querer ser diferente.

—Seguramente es un ángel para lograr eso en ti.

—No exactamente —fue lo único que respondió Sehun, riéndose para sus adentros, haciendo memoria de todos esos berrinches, bofetadas y gritos de Irene. De cada lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos y el dolor que le había mostrado.

Irene no era un ángel. Sehun tampoco quería que lo fuera, porque él mismo no era un ser divino. En realidad, no sabía lo que eran ellos dos. Juntos o separados, Sehun se daba cuenta que sabía tan poco sobre sí mismo y absolutamente nada sobre ella. Casi la mitad de su vida se había obsesionado con la idea de arruinar la de su madre y había dejado de ser él. Se había abandonado por completo y esa era la parte más triste de la historia.

 

—♛—

 

La casa estaba completamente vacía a esa hora de la noche. Sólo las luces del exterior estaban encendidas, pero dentro todo era penumbra. Irene tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para adaptarse a la oscuridad y poder subir por las escaleras principales sin trastabillar. La planta alta estaba igualmente abandonada y tanta tranquilidad le incomodaba. Escuchar perfectamente el engrane del reloj le ponía los nervios de punta.

La mansión siempre estaba encendida y con guardias o servidumbre andando de un lugar a otro y, en un momento cualquiera, Minho ya habría aparecido por el pasillo para recibirla o avisarle algo sobre su padre, sin embargo y para su extrañeza, no estaba ahí. Irene se encaminó entonces hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, pero una voz de acero la detuvo a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Irene se tensó por completo al escuchar la voz fría de Sehun detrás de ella y dudó en darse la vuelta. Al final lo hizo, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban, pero se endureció y lo miró a la cara.

—¿En dónde están Changmin y su mujer? —Inquirió con la voz más firme que pudo conseguir. No lo había visto en algún tiempo, un par de semanas, quizá. En realidad no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera había querido pararse por la universidad. No era vergüenza lo que sentía sino asco. No quería tener que ver a nadie ahí, ni a Wendy, ni a Sehun. Ni a todas esas personas que habían estado ahí, mirándola con sonrisas burlonas, seguramente haciendo mofa de su madre. No quería ver a nadie más y Kibum había sido la mejor compañía que había podido tener. No le preguntaba nada y tampoco la juzgaba. Él, que había estado ahí desde que eran niños, lo sabía todo y no había tenido necesidad de explicar.

Explicar como lo había hecho a Sehun, abrirse de tal manera… Para que él rompiera todos los lazos que, quizá, hubiesen estado entre ellos dos. Decía que la comprendía, pero no era así. Sehun no había comprendido nada de lo que ella le dijo, y aunque Irene intentara negarlo… Aunque ella no supiera bien cómo identificarlo… Le dolía. Se sentía utilizada, humillada. Era un golpe bajo, incluso para ella. Y lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba tanto que era absurdo. Pero se estaba odiando a sí misma mucho más, porque su corazón había latido enloquecido al verle. Porque su cuerpo había querido lanzarse hacia él para pedirle que la abrazara como aquella noche en su apartamento. Porque quería que le mintiera otra vez, diciéndole que la entendía, que sabía cómo se sentía.

—En su ceremonia de boda, la pospusieron hasta hoy —respondió Sehun sin inflexión en la voz y no había diferencia alguna entre el Sehun con el que se había topado la primera vez que le pidió que la ayudara y éste. Era como si todos esos meses nunca hubieran existido, como si nunca le hubiese contado lo más doloroso de su pasado.

—Me extraña que no estés ahí, como el perro faldero que eres —escupió Irene, cizañera, en un intento por enmascarar sus emociones, recordando que Sehun le había dicho algo sobre haber hablado con su madre. Seguramente se habrían vuelto los perfectos madre e hijo de nuevo y seguramente Sehun había vuelto con el rabo entre las patas. Irene sintió veneno en la lengua, pero Sehun se acercó hasta ella, mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros y la boca convertida en una mueca torcida. La luz apenas iluminaba su rostro, dejando la mitad en la oscuridad, e Irene tembló internamente cuando Sehun la asió del brazo, acercándola a él con brusquedad.

No había suavidad ni calma en esos orbes oscuros que la escrutaban peligrosamente.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

 

—♛—

 

Sehun había dejado las luces tenues en el salón, no tenía intenciones de quitar demasiado la intimidad que le daba la penumbra. Le gustaba en ocasiones, cuando necesitaba pensar a fondo. Y en la soledad de la casa, finalmente se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo para indagar en su vida futura. En qué haría cuando, eventualmente, su madre decidiera vivir sola con su esposo, como cualquier mujer recién casada lo haría, y qué tal si Changmin quería tener hijos con ella en algún momento. Su madre aún era joven, lo había tenido a él a una edad muy temprana, y ella aún estaba a principios de los cuarenta. Era cuestión de tiempo que Changmin quisiera formar una familia con Victoria, y entonces Sehun no tendría cabida en la vida de ambos. No que él mereciese, al menos.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta principal, aunado a los pasos pequeños que hacían eco sobre el piso de mármol, cruzando el silencio sepulcral. Se había dirigido sin hacer ruido hasta las escaleras y alcanzado a ver el largo cabello de Irene balanceándose con el aire fresco de la noche. Su corazón se había desbocado, latía como el de un Purasangre en plena carrera, lo escuchaba firme incluso en sus propios oídos.

La siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta por un momento, observando la vista de su espalda esbelta y el vaivén de sus caderas. Iba vestida como nunca había imaginado que podría vestirse: Con una simple camiseta gris y pantalones negros, además de tenis. Y el cabello gloriosamente suelto, dejando al aire su esencia dulzona.

No importaba qué pensara de ella, qué hiciera o qué dijese, incluso desde la primera vez que la había visto, había pensado que era peligrosamente hermosa. Pero su belleza era equitativa a su amargura, y esa era una trampa mortal. Irene era una preciosa rosa con espinas filosas, pero venía descubriéndolo demasiado tarde.

Así que Sehun le había hablado, le había desafiado y la había llevado consigo hasta el salón donde había estado antes, sentándola en la butaca delante de él, aunque ella lo mirase enfurruñada. Era una vista a la que Sehun estaba más que acostumbrado, y si hubiese sido de otra manera, lo habría echado de menos.

—¿Qué quieres que hablemos? Hazlo rápido, que no tengo todo tu tiempo —dijo Irene con una mirada irritada, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y de brazos, recargándose contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—La otra vez me dejaste hablando solo —la acusó Sehun en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras mientras también arrastraba la mirada sobre ella. Era como un imán; cuando Irene no contestó, Sehun lo tomó como un incentivo a continuar—. Creo que no lo dije como debía ser. Es verdad que hablé con mi madre y me enteré de ciertas cosas que ignoraba. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de dejarlos hacer lo que ellos quieran —Sehun enfocó la mirada en la copa de vino que tenía entre las manos. Le había servido una a Irene, pero ésta había sido ignorada y dejada sobre la mesilla de centro entre ambos—, la verdad es que me he cansado de no ser yo. Me cansé de apostar en un juego que nunca iba a ganar. Sólo me consumía tiempo y esfuerzo que…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Debo sentirme conmovida? —Lo interrumpió Irene con un tono burlón, Sehun la observó ponerse de pie y alisarse la camiseta—Si es lo que tenías para decirme, gracias, pero prefiero no escuchar esos grandiosos cuentos de fantasía y superación personal.

—Debía decirte que espero que también quieras ser tú —la interrumpió Sehun antes de que Irene soltara algo más, y ella lo miró confundida, aunque intentaba ocultarlo—, quiero que empieces a vivir tu vida de la manera en que quieras, Irene. No dejes que la venganza te consuma… Esa no es una forma de vivir, sino de destruirte.

Irene no lo miró a la cara después de eso y Sehun tampoco se sintió igual después de verla bajar el rostro. No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, quizás fueran producto de aquella conversación con Changmin que había tenido tanto impacto en él. Aquél razonamiento no era más que el producto de una nueva visión casi humanizada y, si era sincerado, le daba tanto miedo como se sentía ligero.

Irene se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos antes de decidir dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el pasillo, echando por la borda todo lo que Sehun había dicho. Sehun volvió a perder la esperanza y se dio por vencido.

—Nunca me dijiste qué hacías aquí —insistió Sehun con incomodidad.

—Vine por unas cosas. Me iré en cuanto termine… —respondió Irene sin mirarlo y salió del salón sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sehun volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

 

—♛—

 

Despertó con suaves besos presionándose en su cuello y una cálida mano colándose bajo la orilla de su ropa interior. Sehun apretó los ojos, ahogando un gemido cuando aquella suavidad se encontraba con la dureza de su cuerpo que ardía pulsante. Había estado soñando. Soñaba que Irene aparecía frente a él, desnuda y gloriosa, y lo besaba en los labios hasta tenerlo entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la primera vez que la poseía en sus sueños más fantasiosos. Pero sí era la primera vez que la sensación era tan vívida, tan real.

Aquella presión que lo rodeaba se movía lentamente, torturándolo, llevándolo lentamente a la locura, y cuando estuvo a punto de dejarse ir por completo, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una respiración cálida sobre el reguero de besos que iban siendo depositados en su hombro derecho, encaminándose hacia su clavícula.

La fantasía se deshizo como la bruma y Sehun intentó erguirse, sólo para ser empujado suavemente hacia las almohadas. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo sedoso y pálido de Irene se interpuso entre él y la borrosa visión de su habitación. Ella había levantado las cobijas y se había colado sobre sus caderas, con la piel desnuda pegándose al torso de Sehun, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo por la sensación de la piel contra piel, del ardor contra el frío. De Irene sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sehun llevó las manos hasta sus brazos, intentando detenerla cuando se inclinó para besarlo, intentando comprender lo que sucedía o por qué sucedía.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó musitar Sehun, pero su voz sonó como un pequeño alarido ronco. Irene lo miró a los ojos, sus pupilas eran como dos agujeros negros que lo absorbían y lo hacían estallar en miles de pedazos entre la oscuridad. Un dedo esbelto se posó sobre sus labios cuando Irene le tomó de la mejilla, y musitó un ligero “shhh” antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios, su pequeña y suave boca apretándose contra la suya mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos, agazapada sobre él, como una leona devorando a su presa.

Sehun llevó sus manos automáticamente hasta el cabello suelto y oscuro de ella, en un intento vago por alejarla. Porque no estaba bien. Porque no era así como debía ocurrir. Pero al mismo tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba y pedía, y todo lo que era correcto para él. Quería quedarse y sentir la humedad de la lengua de Irene pidiéndole entrar a su boca.

Sehun se dio por vencido, llenando sus puños con los mechones de cabello de ella, calmando el ardor de sus palmas con la piel de su espalda, fresca como un bálsamo. La dejó besarlo a consciencia, sus labios parecían hambrientos y Sehun le permitió moldearlo a su manera, que acariciara cada rincón de su piel, que lo endureciera y lo enloqueciera.

Irene le besó el pecho lampiño y dibujó con su boca el contorno de su quijada mientras que Sehun navegaba con sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, descubriéndola, reclamando como suya cada parte de su geografía. Un reclamo silencioso, secreto. Exclusivo para él.   
Sehun intentó entrar entonces al ruedo y saborear la piel sobre su clavícula, e Irene pareció dejarse perder por un segundo. Pero antes de que Sehun pudiera aventurarse más, Irene lo regresó a la llanura de la cama con la expresión en blanco. Los ojos dormilones y la boca entreabierta, con los labios hinchados por los besos.

Irene se irguió sobre sus rodillas y se llevó una de las manos a la entrepierna. Apenas era visible entre la penumbra y Sehun tuvo que hacer uso de su imaginación para darse cuenta de que estaba preparándose silenciosamente para él. Un gemido casi inaudible escapó de los labios de Irene antes de que volviera a inclinarse un poco sobre él, yendo al sur de su cuerpo, tomándolo entre sus manos, firme y punzante, antes de guiarlo su interior.

Ambos jadearon y gimieron al unísono; Sehun tumbado en la cama, demasiado extasiado para moverse, e Irene hincada encima, llenándose de su cuerpo, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos para evitar caer de golpe. Se mecía sobre él, encontrándose con sus embestidas a un ritmo enloquecedor que se volvía frenético a cada segundo. Irene se mordía los labios para no hacer ruido, y Sehun sentía la garganta seca, incapaz de articular sonido alguno.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de dejarse ir, explotando como una llamarada, regándose en el interior de Irene con una última embestida, gritando algo que ni él mismo pudo comprender. Estaba por encima de su cordura.

Finalmente… Finalmente las llamas lo habían alcanzado y devorado por entero. Era destrucción pura. Todo dentro y fuera ardió, no quedó nada. Sehun se dio cuenta entonces que se había enamorado del fuego. No le importaba ser arrasado por él, no le importaba que lo redujera a cenizas. Le gustaba sentirse devastado a causa de las llamas.

Irene se estremeció sobre él un instante después, moviéndose aún sobre sus caderas, cabalgándolo hasta llegar a su destino, y cuando lo hizo, se derrumbó encima de su pecho, sin aliento y temblorosa, dejando que los espasmos que lo ceñían fuesen aligerándose lentamente. Sehun la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad salada sobre su cuerpo, e intentó mirarle a la cara, pero Irene se encogió sobre él, aferrándose a su cuerpo y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Sehun la mantuvo ahí unos minutos, acariciándole el cabello enmarañado y la espalda sudorosa, antes de moverse y girar sobre su cuerpo, para dejarla sobre el colchón y las sábanas enredadas. Salió de su interior, apoyándose en sus codos, y cuando se apartó para respirar un poco más, Irene le dio la espalda, con el rostro en dirección opuesta a él.

No podía ver su expresión, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Sehun quería verla, besarla, acariciarla y mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo, abrazarla toda la noche. Sin embargo, Irene estaba tendida bocabajo, desfallecida, lejos de aquella habitación.

Sehun incluso dudó de si era real o sólo un sueño. Pero los sueños nunca eran tan tristes como ahora. La había tenido, pero estaba claro que Irene nunca había sido (ni sería) suya. En un intento desesperado, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y ella se dejó arrastrar como una muñeca de trapo, con los ojos entreabiertos y los labios sin vida. Sehun la rodeó, ofreciéndose como almohada y rogó porque ella aceptara su toque. Cuando Irene no se movió ni lo rechazó, Sehun respiró con normalidad.

Todo esto era culpa suya, pensó, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de muchas cosas. Él sólo había llegado a la vida de Irene para empeorarla, para instarla a seguir con esa obsesión vengativa, para alimentar su odio. Si lo hubiera notado antes… Si hubiera sabido las cosas que antes no sabía… Irene podría tener la esperanza de ser feliz ahora.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Sehun, mirando el rostro sereno y adormilado de Irene, quien se estaba dejando vencer por el letargo. Sehun le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, observando su expresión blanca y la forma en que respiraba acompasada y lentamente. Se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, y Sehun se permitió soñar.

Quizás había venido hasta él para rendirse. Para decirle que dejarían de pelear, para decirle que se quedaba ahí por él. Sehun podría entonces vivir a su manera, ayudando a Irene a encontrar la suya. Podría reparar su error y ser el pilar que Irene había necesitado antes, incluso si él no era el más fuerte y estable, podría serlo si luchaba lo suficiente, porque… Porque quizás la amaba.

Sehun también se dejó llevar por una oleada de cansancio y sueño entremezclados, hundiéndose en la noche, dejándose enredar en los lánguidos brazos de Irene.

 

—♛—

 

La tela suave chocó contra su mano cuando la dejó caer, el sonido seco se esparció por sus tímpanos, y las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con sábanas frías en donde debería haber un cuerpo cálido y desnudo.

Sehun se desperezó con esfuerzo, tardando en abrir los ojos porque la luz diurna entraba con fuerza por la galería hasta su habitación, y al erguirse sintió esa incomodidad en su cuerpo por la inusual actividad de la noche anterior.

Sehun sonrió para sí, incapaz de comprender completamente lo que había sucedido. Recordaba que, después de beber un poco más de vino, se había sentido cansado y había decidido echarse en la cama, sintiéndose acalorado. Irene había dicho que se quedaría un rato más, pero Sehun había caído completamente dormido apenas tocó el colchón. Luego despertó bajo las manos de Irene y…

¿Y dónde estaba Irene ahora?

Sehun echó un vistazo a su habitación desde su lugar, sentado sobre la cama con los brazos soportándole. Silencio total. Su ropa estaba en la misma silla donde la dejó antes de ir a dormir y su ropa interior en algún sitio debajo de la cama. Pero no había ni rastro de Irene. No estaba su ropa o algún indicio de ella. Y el lado junto a él de la cama estaba frío, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo vacío.

Sehun se puso el pantalón de mezclilla que estaba sobre la silla de madera y salió a la galería, con el sol matutino y el fresco de la mañana acariciándole el torso desnudo, pero tampoco la halló ahí. La extensa galería estaba desierta y callada.

Pensó en que quizá estaría en la cocina o en su habitación, pero Sehun no podía saberlo porque era más fácil sacarse la lotería que adivinar lo que ella haría a continuación. Estudiando sus variables, Sehun optó por dirigirse a la cocina; la misma quietud lo acompañó por todo el camino hasta la planta baja y la misma soledad lo encontró en la habitación de azulejos blancos.

Una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo y Sehun frunció profundamente las cejas, dirigiéndose con cierta premura hacia las imponentes escaleras de mármol, pero cuando estaba llegando ahí, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un iracundo Shim Changmin, seguido por un preocupado Choi Minho. La escena pudo haberle parecido común y corriente, pero cuando Changmin subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el ala de la mansión donde estaba la habitación de Irene, Sehun supo que nada iba bien.

Subió de tres en tres los escalones y corrió por el pasillo que llevaba a la recámara de Irene, ansioso por saber a qué se debía tanta imperiosidad. Se topó con Minho en la puerta cerrada del cuarto, con los hombros cuadrados y la expresión blanca como siempre.

—Muévete —exigió Sehun con voz de hielo, sintiendo que si Minho no lo hacía, su puño volaría inmediatamente a la cara del asistente.

—El señor Changmin me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie —dijo el hombre con voz gruesa, sin parpadear siquiera, con una calma y frialdad que a Sehun se le antojó a veneno.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace Changmin aquí? Se suponía que se irían de viaje… —Sehun se había enterado que su madre y él tomarían el primer vuelto a Europa y ver a Changmin en la casa tan repentinamente era demasiado alterante dada la situación.

—Me temo que no puedo decirte eso —respondió fríamente Minho, aunque a Sehun le pareció que se disculpaba con la mirada. La mente de Sehun entonces se enfocó en lo verdaderamente alarmante: Changmin estaba en la habitación de Irene.

—¿Qué sucedió con Irene? —Sehun explotó, sin poder respirar con normalidad. Los ojos de Minho se abrieron entonces, delatándolo. Sehun sintió que iba a enloquecer, pero apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y volvió a preguntar cuando Minho desvió la mirada, dispuesto a callar—. ¡¿Qué mierda pasó con Irene?!

La puerta abriéndose detrás de Minho volvió a interrumpirlo, apareciendo un pálido y perdido Changmin en el umbral. Tenía la corbata arrugada y aflojada, el cabello despeinado y el rostro enrojecido. No fue buen augurio para Sehun.

—Se fue… —musitó Changmin después de unos segundos, mientras su vista se perdía en algún punto de la pared—. Se fue lejos…

Sehun no entendió lo que Changmin intentaba decir y sintió un nudo en la garganta demasiado pesado cuando notó los ojos enrojecidos del esposo de su madre. ¿A qué se refería con que se había ido? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Irene había estado con él anoche!

La sangre le bombeó con fuerza en la cabeza y sus brazos fueron rápidos para empujar a Changmin en frente suyo al entrar a la habitación vacía. La cama estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que el armario, había ropa tirada en la alfombra, y libros arrojados a los pies del librero. No había rastro más de Irene, no estaba ahí.

—No están sus cosas —musitó Changmin desde su lugar, apoyando contra el marco de la puerta—. Y tampoco su pasaporte… Se ha ido lejos.

La visión de Sehun se fue nublando poco a poco mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación abandonada. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Si bien lo de anoche había sido real, también podía haber sido un sueño.

Pero Sehun estaba seguro de que no había sido así; Irene había estado con él, Irene había dormido entre sus brazos, y el hecho de que se hubiese marchado sin más era como una broma de mal gusto. Los ojos de Sehun se encontraron con una pequeña nota blanca arrugada sobre el escritorio, y cuando se dirigió a ella con la energía apenas suficiente, reconoció la caligrafía perfecta de Irene sobre el papel:

_“Por favor, no me busquen._   
_No quiero verlos nunca más.”_

Dolor. Fue lo último que Sehun reconoció antes de caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra, derrotado. Irene había sido una llamarada, agobiante, devastadora, pero fugaz.


	8. Glaciar derretido.

Las calles húmedas de Londres eran más reconfortantes de lo que se podría creer. Llevaban a lugares tan intrigantes y viciados, llenos de secretos, tan parecidos a ella. Las nubes grises encima de su cabeza siempre prometían lluvia y tempestad, nunca calma, nunca calor, nunca cariño.

Su madre solía decirle que debía encontrar un lugar donde se sintiera en casa, un lugar que se pareciera a ella, y finalmente lo había hallado. Lejos de todo, alejada de todas las personas de su pasado, menos de sí misma. Era como encerrarse en su propio castillo de hielo. Ella misma era como un glaciar. Impenetrable, inhabitable. Por eso le gustaba Londres. Porque era igual a ella. Porque nadie que no estuviera acostumbrado a su caótico clima podría soportarlo.

Irene sintió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de su abrigo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y revisó la pantalla de su teléfono, leyendo el pequeño mensaje de texto que había recibido por parte de Kibum.

_“La junta se ha alargado, espérame en casa, quizá llegue tarde”._

Irene se limitó a guardar el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo y dirigirse a pie hasta el pequeño apartamento blanco, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, sobre una pequeña cafetería tradicional. El aroma del café la acompañó todo el camino por las escaleras húmedas y el calor del lugar la recibió junto al gato gris que se había adueñado de la estancia.

Irene jugueteó con él un instante antes de alejarlo para poder quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo detrás de la puerta. Había ropa de Kibum tirada en el suelo y los tazones de Pocca -el gato-estaban volteados, con el alimento y el agua hechos un lío sobre el piso de madera.

Ese gato mal agradecido, pensó Irene, agachándose para limpiar el desastre. Pocca llegó a su lado, maullando con fingida inocencia mientras la observaba trabajar. ¿En qué momento había dejado que entrara a la casa? Porque, aunque no era la responsable de él, era ella quien tenía que hacerse cargo de sus travesuras apenas llegara.

Aunque vivir con Pocca era la parte más sencilla desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, hacía casi cuatro meses. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Kibum, más de lo que se permitía admitir. Era él quien la había cuidado desde que huyó de la mansión y había sido Kibum quien le había sugerido ir con él a Londres cuando estableciera su boutique ahí. Kibum había cumplido su sueño de independizarse y dedicarse al diseño de modas e Irene había aceptado sin dudar, ayudándolo en cuanto podía, intentando olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

Pero olvidar… Esa sí que era la parte más difícil desde que había llegado a Inglaterra. Intentar olvidar era como intentar suicidarse con una navaja oxidada y sin filo. Doloroso e inútil. Nunca iba a poder olvidar, así como nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente como para suicidarse con una navaja verdadera.

No iba a olvidar a Changmin ni a Victoria. Pese a que había sido clara al decir que no quería volver a verlos nunca más, se hallaba todas las noches soñando con ellos. Era como si la buscaran entre pesadillas para atormentarla. Pero la pesadilla más constante y dolorosa no eran ellos, sino Sehun.

Siempre despertaba con el corazón enloquecido y el sudor perlando su frente, incapaz de llenar sus pulmones con aire suficiente, después de que su rostro apareciera en su mente mientras dormía. Era la tortura más persistente y sabía que iba a continuar así mucho tiempo más. O quizás nunca se acabaría.

Pocca llamó su atención poniendo una pequeña pata fría sobre su mano y al mismo tiempo, el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que tanto el gato como ella desviaran su atención el uno del otro.

Irene se fijó en que las llaves de Kibum estaban colgadas donde siempre y rodó los ojos. Seguramente era Kibum, que ya había salido de su junta, y se había olvidado de su llavero, como siempre. Irene se irguió, llevándose consigo a Pocca, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin fijarse por la mirilla.

—Sí que eres difícil de encontrar, hermanita.

Aquella voz que reconocería hasta en el infierno la hizo dar un traspié y el gato saltó despavorido de sus brazos. Irene sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de ella para devorarla, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Delante de ella, con la mirada profunda y los labios apretados formando una finísima línea, no estaba ningún otro más que Oh Sehun.

 

—♛—

 

Sehun notó como la respiración de Irene se interrumpía bruscamente al verlo delante de ella, y se deleitó con la visión de su rostro pálido después de tantos meses de ausencia. Todo el tiempo que se había preparado para aquél momento se redujo a nada, porque al final, las palabras habían escapado de su cabeza y se había quedado en silencio, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Había pasado tanto tiempo para él, cada minuto de búsqueda desesperada se había convertido en una agonía extensa, y Sehun había estado a punto de rendirse, pensando que sería eterno. Incluso cuando Changmin había desistido, diciéndole que respetaría la decisión de Irene de no buscarla, Sehun sabía que no era eso lo que ella quería.

Si no hubiese querido que la encontraran, ¿por qué molestarse en dejar una nota? Por eso Sehun no había descansado hasta encontrarla, y finalmente estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, observándola perder la seguridad de la que tanto se jactaba. Era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, después de no verla por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue la temblorosa pregunta que le hizo Irene desde el umbral de la puerta, y Sehun se preguntó lo mismo. Después de encontrarla y verla, asegurándose de que estaba bien, ¿qué más estaba por hacer? ¿Por qué había viajado por más de quince horas sin tener nada más en mente que ella? —¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Changmin te envió? —Las preguntas habían salido como balas tratando de impactarlo, pero Sehun ya había pasado por una situación similar, y conocía todas las respuestas.

—Admito que sabes esconderte, pero al final el noviecito de tu amigo no pudo hacer nada contra mis puños y terminó soltando la sopa —murmuró Sehun, fingiendo estudiar el corredor y parte del departamento que quedaba visible detrás de ella. Irene respiró profundamente, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Peleaste con Minho? Kibum te…

—Por supuesto que no —la interrumpió Sehun, riéndose de sí mismo. Hacía más de tres meses que no se metía en ninguna pelea. En realidad, había rogado a Minho para que le ayudara a buscarla. Él nunca le había dicho nada, pero se la pasaba mencionándole algo sobre Kibum por aquí y por allá, y le había tomado mucho tiempo descifrar sus mensajes subliminales y atar cabos. Minho le había estado diciendo donde estaba Irene sin mencionar su nombre—. Y Changmin no me mandó, vine por mi propio pie. ¿Crees que lo obedecería, de todos modos? Veo que sigo siendo el mismo para ti.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —Insistió Irene, desviando la mirada. Sehun tuvo que humedecerse los labios para responder.

—La última vez… —empezó Sehun con una calma forzada—te fuiste sin decirme nada, sin siquiera despedirte. Después de lo que pasó… —Sehun sintió de nuevo la garganta seca al recordar aquella noche que pasaron juntos. El dolor al día siguiente al saberla perdida. Y la angustia de no poder encontrarla—. Creí que todo había sido un sueño pero ambos sabemos que no fue así, y sé que habrá cosas por las cuales hacerme responsable…

«¡Estúpido, grandísimo imbécil!», pensó Sehun apenas terminó de hablar. No podía creer haber dicho semejante idiotez. Como siempre, su boca nunca hacía caso de lo que su cabeza le decía. Notó el rostro de Irene endurecerse antes de que ella lo mirase con fuego en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada de lo que tengas que responsabilizarte. Y si lo hubiese, serías al último al que le diría. Si eso es todo lo que has venido a decirme… —Irene se enderezó y empezó a cerrar la puerta, y el primer impulso de Sehun fue meterse entre la hoja y el marco, impidiendo cerrarle en la cara con todo su cuerpo. Irene dio un salto hacia atrás, chillando por la impresión, y Sehun entró, sintiendo el golpe en su pecho.

—No, no es todo lo que vine a decirte —murmuró cuando el dolor cesó un poco y se irguió. Ambos estaban en el pequeño recibidor, e Irene estaba hundida entre los abrigos colgados de la pared, mirándolo expectante. Cuánto la había extrañado, por Dios. Su pequeña estatura, sus ojos inmensos, y sus labios rosados—. No quiero sonar como un patético hombre abandonado, pero desde que te fuiste, nada tuvo sentido. Te marchaste sin más y me enfadé tanto que destrocé todo lo que había en mi habitación. Estoy endeudado con tu padre desde entonces. Estaba tan enojado, contigo y conmigo. Con todos, en realidad. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te odié? Te tuve en mis brazos toda la jodida noche y cuando desperté ya no estabas, ¡Maldita seas! ¡Te busqué hasta debajo de las piedras y tú nunca pudiste dignarte a hacerme una llamada, o enviarme un recado con ese estúpido asistente! Estaba quemándome vivo mientras tú estabas aquí, disfrutando de la vida, olvidándote de todo —Sehun no supo en qué momento había perdido el control, pero cuando Irene lo empujó con fuerza, cayó en cuenta de que la había acorralado contra la pared, gritándole en la cara hasta que su garganta se sintió rasgada.

—¡Ojalá hubiese podido olvidarme de todo! —Espetó Irene con el rostro encendido—. Olvidarme de Changmin y de Victoria, pero sobretodo, olvidarme de ti, ¿sabes lo mucho que habría agradecido eso? Pero siempre estabas ahí, persiguiéndome incluso cuando me quedaba dormida. ¡Yo también te odié y te sigo odiando con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Porque no importa cuán lejos me vaya, siempre te encuentro en donde quiera que esté!

El silencio reinó en el apartamento mientras se miraban con furia a los ojos, dejando las palabras suspendidas alrededor de ellos, ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban llorando con ferocidad. Sehun la miró, salvaje y destrozada. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.

—Somos unos idiotas… —murmuró y fue nulo su autocontrol cuando se arrojó hasta ella, tomándola del rostro y lanzándose de lleno a sus labios salados por las lágrimas. Irene lo recibió instantáneamente, rodeándole los hombros con sus pequeños brazos, poniéndose de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. Sehun la besó más intensamente, mordiéndole el labio, obligándola a abrir más la boca para poder tener acceso a su interior, y cuando ella le dio paso a su lengua, Sehun se derritió por completo.

  
Los labios finos de Sehun asfixiaron su ira y dolor; no era un beso delicado o cariñoso. Estaba cargado de ansiedad y necesidad. Y fue entonces cuando Irene se dio cuenta de todo lo que lo había echado de menos. De todo lo que le había necesitado, incluso si no se había atrevido a aceptarlo. No había reconocido el dolor durante cada segundo, nunca había aprendido a identificarlo. Pero ahora que Sehun estaba ahí, besándola, era como si sus heridas estuvieran siendo curadas. Su corazón se sentía pesado, demasiado pequeño para soportar tanta sangre recorriendo su cuerpo.

La lengua de Sehun la recorría por entero, haciéndola temblar contra él. Ningún otro beso suyo había tenido el mismo sabor. Sehun la tomó por las caderas y se irguió, llevándola hacia arriba consigo para que Irene pudiera abrazarse a su cintura con las piernas sin dejar de besarlo. La aprisionó contra la pared y tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para poder besarlo a profundidad desde este nuevo ángulo que Sehun le otorgaba.

Era como fuego en su boca. Llamas que la consumían lentamente, derritiendo el hielo de su alma. Sehun enterró el rostro en la curva que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello, y besó el pequeño rastro de piel desnuda que se asomaba por la ropa. Irene se estremeció, los recuerdos de aquella última noche en Seúl golpeándola sin compasión, y un anhelo ardiente se instaló en su cuerpo.

Lo necesitaba. Llevaba tiempo necesitándolo en todos los aspectos de su vida, pero nunca había comprendido aquello, y apenas ahora se permitía aceptarlo.

Irene lo tomó por la nuca y lo guio de nuevo a sus labios, besándolo, mordiéndolo, ahogándose en el anhelo. Era tan contradictorio, porque escasos minutos antes estaban gritándose lo mucho que se odiaban, y ahora estaban besándose, diciéndose sin hablar todo aquello que callaban.

Sehun no necesitó más indicaciones cuando ella señaló en una pausa una de las puertas blancas al final del apartamento; la acomodó mejor alrededor de su cintura y se encaminó hasta la habitación, agradeciendo al cielo que el pasillo estuviese libre de obstáculos. La bajó cuando llegaron a la puerta, dejándola abrir la habitación, y cuando esta volvió a cerrarse tras él, Irene lo volvió a atrapar, besándolo ardorosamente, tirando del cuello de su abrigo para hacerlo encorvarse hacia ella.

Chocó contra la orilla de la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas sobre esta, llevándose a Sehun encima de ella. Todo el cuerpo de Irene vibró cuando Sehun se hincó sobre ella para deshacerse del abrigo y el resto de su ropa superior, dejándole ver su perfecto abdomen desnudo.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sí la primera vez que no podía evitar que un pequeño jadeo escapara de sus labios. Con la luz diurna grisácea entrando por la ventana de su habitación y bañando la piel blanca de Sehun encima de ella, Irene no podía pensar en nada más.

Sehun se abalanzó sobre de ella, besándole el cuello, viajando por su quijada hasta encontrarle los labios mientras ella luchaba contra el cinturón de Sehun. Escuchó una pequeña risa en su oreja e Irene llevó sus manos a la espalda desnuda, enterrando sus uñas en la piel suave, como un castigo por burlarse de ella y sus esfuerzos vanos para desvestirle. Sehun soltó un pequeño gemido que deleitó a Irene y luego él mismo se deshizo de la ropa de ambos con rapidez.

Cuando el choque de piel contra piel finalmente se dio, ambos soltaron un sonoro jadeo. Irene sentía las sábanas frías debajo de ella y la piel caliente de Sehun sobre su cuerpo, creando un contraste placentero y abrumador. Sehun la besó en todas partes, seduciéndola sin compasión. Le endureció los pezones con dedos y boca, haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre las cimas acarameladas, lamiendo y succionando ligeramente, sacándole siseos y gemidos.

Dejó un reguero de besos sobre la planicie de su abdomen, mordisqueando sus caderas, arrastrando los dientes por la piel alabastro. Y antes de que Irene pudiera hacer o decir algo, la hizo apartar las rodillas, la abrió como a una flor con sus dedos y la probó, justo ahí, en esa zona tan íntima y sensible.

Irene se arqueó sobre el colchón, mordiéndose la mano para callar un gemido que quería convertirse en un grito de placer. Sehun tiró de sus caderas, atrayéndola a su boca aún más, tomando su pequeño botón de placer entre los labios, succionando y jugándolo entre sus dientes. Irene se estremeció a cada movimiento de su lengua y se aferró al cabello de Sehun entre sus piernas, tirando de él, sin saber si lo quería lejos o más profundo en ella.

Era tan diferente a la primera vez. Todos sus puntos nerviosos estaban completamente despiertos y resentían las oleadas de tensión y placer que Sehun provocaba en ella. No había oscuridad que ocultara su rostro enrojecido, y era él quien marcaba el ritmo con cada embestida de su lengua, haciéndola llorar literalmente por la frustración. Musitó su nombre una y otra vez, poseída por el desesperante deseo.

Un calor abrasador se empezó a formar en su bajo vientre, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo hasta que se convirtió en un dolor casi físico. Lo necesitaba. Su interior lo necesitaba urgentemente, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

Irene tiró de los mechones oscuros de Sehun, arrastrándolo hasta su boca. Él le permitió probarse a sí misma, mirándola a los ojos, e Irene gimió contra sus labios entreabiertos. Sin decir nada, dirigió una mano hacia el sur de sus cuerpos, desnudos y húmedos, para tomarlo entre sus manos y guiarlo a su interior.

Irene boqueó por la sorpresa, Sehun se sentía más grande y grueso ahora, más firme y ardiente también. Acarició la extensión con una de sus manos, frotando la hendidura en la punta, haciendo que Sehun gruñera y enterrara la cara en su cuello.

—N-no juegues conmigo… Irene…

Irene besó su hombro cuando lo guio finalmente hasta el centro de su cuerpo, y ambos sisearon y se contorsionaron a la unión tan íntima. El interior de Irene quemaba por la intrusión poco familiar y podía sentirlo pulsando dentro de ella. Se quedó quieta un momento, acostumbrándose al tamaño de Sehun, recordando que había sido similar aquella ocasión. Sólo que ahora, el dolor lacerante ya no estaba y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de otra manera. Estaba sintiendo demasiado, aunque sabía que «demasiado» nunca sería suficiente.

Sehun la besó en la mejilla y luego en los labios antes de empezar a moverse, primero con lentitud y suavidad, recorriéndole la clavícula con la lengua, llevándola hasta la locura. Cuando el ritmo lento dejó de bastar, Sehun salió por completo de ella, e Irene gruñó en protesta cuando su interior se cerró entorno al vacío. Sehun se rio brevemente antes de erguirse entre sus piernas, levantarle las caderas, y hundirse por completo en ella con una firme y fuerte estocada.

Irene soltó un grito por la sorpresa, pero Sehun no la dejó asimilar la situación, sino que volvió a repetir el movimiento un par de veces más, saliendo por completo y enterrándose hasta la empuñadura, lanzándola al borde de un abismo. La afirmó contra sus propias caderas y empezó a embestir a un ritmo frenético, mirándola a la cara, con la claridad haciendo su rostro visible, aunque la vista de Irene estaba borrándose por las lágrimas de frustración y placer acumuladas.

Nunca pensó que volvería a sentirlo así y la comprensión de lo que ocurría sólo intensificó las sensaciones. Irene estiró una mano hacia él, Sehun le atrapó los dedos con la boca, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Había fuego en ellos, un fuego que derretía la máscara de hielo sobre el rostro de Irene sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Irene se arqueó sobre la cama para sujetarse de su cuello y poder erguirse al encuentro de sus labios, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos fibrosos mientras la embestía una y otra vez.

Irene pegó sus frentes y sus ojos se encontraron, tan cerca esta vez que a Irene se le escapó el aire de los pulmones. Sehun la sostuvo por la cintura mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la diminuta espalda y la nuca por debajo del largo y denso cabello negro. Irene movía las caderas para encontraste con las estocadas de Sehun, llegando más y más profundamente en su interior, la suavidad abrigando a la dureza.

Irene lo besó, acariciándole los hombros y el pecho con una mano libre, y supo que el final estaba cerca cuando su cuerpo tembló, tensándose dolorosamente. Sehun la recostó sobre las almohadas sin separarse un milímetro de su cuerpo, e Irene se cubrió el rostro con una mano, presa del delirio. Sehun la apartó y la sostuvo por encima de la cabeza de Irene mientras la penetraba firmemente.

—Quiero verte. Déjame verte… —murmuró Sehun antes de empujar más dentro de ella, y de repente no pudo controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, apretándolo violentamente, ciñéndose a su alrededor. Irene formó un arco perfecto con su espalda y Sehun la besó intensamente mientras todo su cuerpo se venía abajo.

Su primer orgasmo estaba siendo devastador, era una ola destructora que golpeaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, cada fibra, cada tejido, cada poro. Su mente estalló en mil colores y brillos, como un fuego artificial, y gimió y gritó sin poder evitarlo.

Sehun la sostuvo mientras su mundo se caía a pedazos, besándola y acariciándola por todas partes antes de acompañarla en el éxtasis, regándose en su interior como lava ardiente. Llenándola por completo de él antes de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo jadeante y débil.

—Te quiero… —susurró Sehun entre respiraciones pesadas, con la voz ronca y arrastrando las palabras cuando pudo recuperar una pisca de su aliento—. Te quiero, Irene, te quiero tantísimo. Ojalá te lo hubiese dicho antes…

Irene sentía el pecho estallarle y sus pulmones no la proveían del oxígeno que necesitaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y se obligó a rebatir las lágrimas. Había tantas cosas que no dijo y, peor aún, que había preferido no escuchar. Ella no era digna realmente de todas ellas. No era lo que merecía, por eso había preferido ignorarlas. Pero ahora estaba Sehun ahí, repitiéndoselas, y esta vez no podía pasar de ellas nuevamente.

—Sí lo hiciste —confesó Irene, con la voz estrangulada—. Me lo dijiste…

—¿Cuándo? —Musitó Sehun sin fuerzas, con la voz sofocada contra la piel de su pecho.

—La noche antes de marcharme. Por supuesto que no fue un sueño… Y gritaste que me querías cuando acabó… —susurró Irene, sintiendo el pesar de no haberle regresado las palabras aquella noche y lágrimas calientes escaparon de sus ojos—. Tenía tanto miedo… Así que me hice la dormida para no tener que responderte y me fui apenas amaneció… Porque estaba asustada… —Irene sollozó, abrazando los hombros de Sehun encima de ella—. Estaba asustada de sentir lo mismo. Las pocas veces que he amado a alguien, he terminado perdiéndolo. A mi madre… A Changmin… No quería enfrentarme a otra pérdida, no quería sentir.

Irene no podía controlar las lágrimas y los sollozos la estremecían y la hacían perder el aliento de nuevo. Sehun rodó sobre su cuerpo, arrastrándola consigo, acariciándola y consolándola.

—Te he buscado sin descanso desde hace cuatro meses. Crucé el mundo para encontrarte. Me he convertido en un blandengue que se deja insultar y golpear por ti —Sehun rio suavemente al recordar las ocasiones en que Irene fue capaz de dominarlo por completo—. Después de haber arruinado tan horrorosamente mi reputación de pandillero por ti, ¿crees que te permitiría alejarte así de mí? Princesita, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más para perderme de vista.

Y volvió a besarla hasta secarle las lágrimas, haciendo que su miedo de disolviera como espuma de mar, al menos por un instante.

 

—♛—

 

Sehun despertó sin saber qué hora era. El débil sol ya se había ocultado y la habitación estaba iluminada por una tenue luz ambarina, proveniente de la mesita de noche al otro lado de la cama. Su corazón se detuvo bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el colchón, y que el espacio junto a él estaba vacío y frío. El hundimiento en la almohada junto a la suya seguía ahí, pero Irene ya no. Ni su calidez.

La mala pasada experiencia le trajo un déjà vu bastante doloroso y saltó de la cama por instinto, apenas poniéndose ropa interior a medio camino de la puerta. El apartamento era lo suficiente pequeño para verla en la cocina apenas salió de la habitación, y su corazón volvió a su lugar original, recobrando el ritmo natural de sus latidos.

Irene estaba haciendo algo en la barra y Sehun se acercó a paso lento, mirándola a los ojos cuando ella se percató de su presencia, girando hacia él. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto, y una camisa holgada; su piel leche tomaba un tono perfecto bajo la luz cálida de la bombilla y sus labios seguían un poco inflamados por sus besos. Sehun sonrió para sí cuando llegó detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con sus largos brazos y dejando descansar su cabeza en uno de sus pequeños hombros.

Irene intentó apartarse con una ligera risa pero Sehun la regresó a su posición original, apenas dándose cuenta de que Irene estaba haciendo unos sándwiches sobre la barra.

—¿Y esta es la parte en la que te vuelves posesivo y excesivamente cariñoso? —Se burló Irene intentando seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero Sehun no quería que siguiera concentrando su atención en ello, sino en él. Solamente en él. Para siempre en él.

—Probablemente —musitó Sehun, haciéndola girarse sobre sus talones para verla a la cara. La encerró entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y la barra, e Irene le dedicó una mirada confundida y, por un segundo, a Sehun le pareció una tierna niña pequeña. Estaba viendo facetas de ella que eran tan diferentes a las que le mostraba usualmente, pero lejos de abrumarse, se sentía conmovido y agradecido. Sehun se obligó a apartar la vista de sus labios tentadores y la miró a los ojos—. Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Siendo sincero, preferiría estar haciéndote otras cosas, pero de verdad, debemos aclarar lo que somos y seremos.

Irene soltó un suspiró, pero esta vez no rodó los ojos ni hizo una mueca, y eso le dio a Sehun esperanzas.

—La verdad es que no sé qué o quién soy, ni lo que seré —Irene desvió la mirada de la de él, enfocándola en su pecho desnudo. Sehun la dejó ser, si era así como ella se sentía cómoda y podía hablar, entonces lo haría a su manera; esperó unos minutos en silencio, viéndola titubear antes de empezar a hablar—. Tenías razón aquella vez… Pero tuve que alejarme de todo para poder darme cuenta. No quiero regresar a Corea, voy a quedarme aquí. Y entenderé si no quieres quedarte tú, porque nunca te he dado una buena razón para hacerlo. No sé si algún día pueda perdonar a Changmin o querer a Victoria, ni siquiera sé si podré perdonarme a mí por todo el daño que te causé… —Irene pausó, su voz se había quebrado y estaba mordiéndose los labios, intentando contener el llanto. Sehun pasó saliva y tomó la mano de Irene para llevarla a su barbilla, acariciándola suavemente, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—¿Quedarnos en Londres? —Musitó Sehun, como si estuviera considerándolo, aunque en verdad ya estaba decidido—. Vale, estará bien. Aunque la lluvia constante me aburra, supongo que podré soportarlo —Sehun miró por debajo de sus pestañas para poder reconocer cualquier gesto que Irene hiciera. Le sorprendió secretamente que Irene lo mirase con algo parecido al aturdimiento, con los labios entreabiertos por la incredulidad y los ojos entornados—. Podemos quedarnos aquí y arrendar un apartamento, juntos. No me gusta la idea de que vivas con Kibum; no importa que no le gusten las mujeres, él sigue siendo hombre y el único que puede vivir contigo soy yo. Aun si me avientas todos los sartenes o me mandas a dormir al sofá, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

Irene sonrió levemente, la primera sonrisa genuina que le había visto en mucho tiempo, y Sehun se sintió como si le hubiesen algún trofeo. Esos pequeños gestos eran los que más lo sorprendían. Los que más esperanzas le daban. Irene le recorrió el rostro con la mirada antes de volver a perderla, deteniendo su sonrisa, indecisa.

—¿Lo dices en serio, a pesar de todo lo que les hice a tu madre y a ti? Le dije e hice muchas cosas deplorables, y sigo sin arrepentirme de unas cuantas más. ¿Crees que puedas vivir con eso? —Inquirió Irene, con los ojos angustiados. Sehun sabía que intentaba intimidarlo y hacerlo huir, pero él ya había visto más que eso, y convencerlo de hacer lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado no iba a ser posible.

—No tengo derecho a juzgarte, no soy nadie para hacerlo. Yo también dije e hice muchas cosas que no debía, y aunque ahora me arrepiento, sé que no es tan fácil para todos. Voy a quedarme contigo, Irene, aquí o en Afganistán, te seguiré a donde quieras ir. Si no quieres volver a Corea, no te haré volver allí. Pero al quedarme… —su voz se tornó firme de repente, e Irene lo miró expectante—, tienes que prometerme que buscaremos ayuda para trabajar en ese rencor hacia Changmin y hacia ti misma. Yo también necesito ayuda, de hecho. Así que lo haremos juntos, apoyándonos, ¿está bien?

Irene negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios y evadiendo su mirada con nerviosismo. Sehun le acarició los brazos, intentando tranquilizarla, y la abrazó ligeramente contra su cuerpo, intentando ser un apoyo firme para ella.

—N-no sé cómo pedirla… —susurró Irene, angustiada—. Nunca he hablado de esto con alguien más, sólo contigo. Ni siquiera con Kibum. No puedo, Sehun. No.

Sehun le acarició el cabello antes de responderle.

—Sí puedes, cariño, pero iremos a tu paso, ¿vale? Lo tomaremos con calma, y no estarás sola. Recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mí… Voy a quedarme, voy a quedarme —le aseguró Sehun inclinándose para besarla lentamente en los labios.

Irene se quedó quieta, recibiendo su beso tan repentino con algo similar a la sorpresa, antes de que Sehun se alejara bruscamente, recordando algo que era de suma importancia en ese momento.

—¿Le avisaste a tu amigo que no viniera esta noche?

—Debería hacerlo… —murmuró Irene atrayéndolo a su boca otra vez, ansiosa de repente.

—Seguramente se lo ha figurado desde que le avisé que venía —esta vez fue Irene quien se apartó bruscamente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sehun resintió la ausencia de sus labios al instante y se mordió los labios para no hacer algo ridículo.

—¿Le avisaste que venías? —Le preguntó Irene con seriedad y Sehun tembló por el tono de su voz.

—Sí, ¿cómo habría dado con la dirección exacta, si no? —Respondió Sehun antes de aclamar sus labios de nuevo, intentando volver a donde lo habían dejado antes y evitar a toda costa su irritación.

—Ese maldito alacrán —balbuceó Irene contra sus labios antes de decir algo sobre una junta y dejarse llevar por Sehun hasta la habitación. Cuando él la depositó de vuelta en la cama y lo dejó besarle hasta los pies, supo que había ganado.

  
Incluso si Irene no se lo decía, Sehun sabía que ella también lo quería.


	9. Epílogo.

Las mañanas en Londres eran frías y brumosas; los cielos encapotados seguían siendo la vista matutina por costumbre, pero la sensación era diferente. Pese a las lloviznas y chubascos diarios, Irene se sentía más cálida que nunca. Con fuertes brazos abrazándola durante la noche, y besos ávidos saludándola por la mañana.

La soledad se había convertido en un recuerdo lejano, aunque a veces la atacaba la tristeza, un anhelo repentino de volver el tiempo atrás; un golpe de angustia al pensar en su madre. Una llamarada de enojo que se encendía en su interior. Pero Sehun aparecía junto a ella, la llenaba de abrazos y caricias, y regresaba al mar su calma. La mecía entre sus brazos, le contaba sobre sus estudios… Porque Sehun había decidido retomar la universidad en Londres, atreviéndose a decidir esta vez lo que quería hacer.

Irene no podía decir que la máscara de hielo sobre su alma se hubiese disuelto por completo; le costaba confiar todavía. Y no podía evitar alejarse de las personas a las que quería. A momentos, su carcasa se aferraba a ella y la aislaba. Decía cosas que no debía, se defendía cuando nadie la atacaba. Pero Sehun no se iba de su lado y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir derrumbándola poco a poco. La ayudaba a despojarse de ella.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Preguntó Irene una mañana de domingo, con Sehun enredado sobre su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza contra el valle de sus senos desnudos. La respiración de Sehun le acariciaba la piel, y el aliento caliente cuando habló le hizo cosquillas.

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

—Soportar —susurró Irene, sintiéndose curiosa y avergonzada. Evitaba hablar de estos temas; le daba pena cuestionar, o quizá era miedo a la respuesta. Ella no entendía las razones por las cuales Sehun seguía ahí, porque de haber sido al revés, Irene probablemente se habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Sehun se movió, alzándose sobre sus codos para verla a la cara, con una expresión de no entender lo que decía. Irene lo miró un instante a los ojos antes de ver fijamente al techo—. Tú sabes, a mí. Vivir conmigo no es lo más fácil del mundo…

Sehun sonrió en medio de un suspiro y bajó la mirada antes de volver a verla. Irene se mordió los labios, esperando una respuesta. Se sentía aún más inquieta después de ver su ambigua reacción.

—¿Tú cómo crees que lo hago? —Fue la única respuesta que emitió Sehun, poniéndose serio de repente.

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. Si fuese yo, probablemente ya me habría ido —murmuró Irene después de pensarlo un instante. Sehun hizo ese gesto ridículo que siempre hacía cuando pretendía pensar profundamente en algo e Irene giró los ojos—. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también, así que escucha atentamente —dijo Sehun antes de aclararse la garganta—: Amándote. Amándote tal y como eres, e incluso amando lo que no eres.

Sus palabras fueron tan serias que Irene se quedó pasmada por un instante, sin saber qué decir. Parecía tan sincero, tan seguro de lo que decía… Irene se sintió abrumada, pero terminó escondiéndose de nuevo es su máscara con una carcajada.

—Eso es lo más ridículo y sin sentido que me has dicho en todo este tiempo… —se burló. Sehun la miró con un mohín antes de tirar de sus caderas y echarse sobre su cuello, pretendiendo morderla, causándole cosquillas mientras la hacía reír cada vez más fuerte, jurándole venganza por no tomar sus sentimientos en serio.

Irene sí los tomaba en serio, pensó mientras Sehun la besaba de nuevo, llevándola a la incoherencia, sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarle cuán en serio los tomaba.

 

—♔—

 

Desde aquél edificio en el centro de la ciudad, Irene podía ver claramente la Torre Isabel con su grandísimo Big Ben. Era una mañana soleada en medio del verano, de esas mañanas que eran tan extraordinarias que parecían parte de una película romántica.

Irene se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de echar un último vistazo a la ciudad y regresar a su escritorio en la pequeña oficina. Irene se hundió varios minutos en el trabajo; llevaba la administración de la boutique de Kibum, su mano derecha. Kibum no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llevar un negocio; por su parte, Irene había aprendido de su padre y de los siete semestres de Administración Empresarial en la universidad. Irene había dejado el estudio, pero planeaba regresar tan pronto como se sintiera lista.

Entre trabajo y sesiones terapéuticas, Irene apenas tenía tiempo para sobrellevar la carga emocional y laboral, aunque en parte era gracias a Sehun. Ayudar a Kibum también ayudaba a llenarle las horas para no pensar en cosas innecesarias, de todos modos.

Después de varios minutos revisando números y contratos, Irene escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

—Adelante —vociferó sin apartar la vista de los documentos en los que trabajaba y pronto escuchó los pasos en su pequeña oficina; pudo identificar el perfume dulzón de Kibum a pesar de ni siquiera verlo o que dijera algo. Sólo alzó la mirada cuando una bola de pelos que maullaba cayó sobre sus papeles—. ¿Qué…?

—Pocca te extraña —se excusó Kibum cruzado de brazos al otro lado del escritorio mientras el gato ronroneaba frotándose en su mano. Irene ahogó una sonrisa y los miró retadora, alternando entre Kibum y el gato.

—¿Será que sólo Pocca me extraña? —Irene se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, llevándose consigo al minino mientras lo acariciaba contra su pecho. En otra ocasión, habría alejado al animal con un manotazo, enfadándose por los pelos que habría dejado sobre su ropa. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que eso había dejado de importarle y, para ser honesta, también extrañaba al felino.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿o tenías a otro animal en la casa? —Bufó Kibum con una sonrisa traviesa; Irene se la regresó con la misma intensidad antes de que Kibum se sentara en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio y entrelazara las manos sobre él—. Supongo que extraño tus sándwiches y tus huevos fritos quemados.

Irene no dijo nada, sólo sonrió mientras acariciaba al gato que se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos, ronroneando. Kibum se quedó platicándole un rato más sobre las próximas vacaciones de Minho y lo emocionado que estaba de que vendría a pasarlas con él.

—Supongo que no querrás que me aparezca por tu apartamento ni de chiste —se burló Irene, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, me lo debes por haber tenido que dormir en un hotel aquella vez que… —Kibum se vio interrumpido por el móvil de Irene, vibrando y sonando histéricamente sobre el escritorio. El número en la pantalla era desconocido e Irene frunció el ceño antes de contestar, pidiéndole con la mano a un enfurruñado Kibum que guardara silencio.

—¿Aló? Irene Bae al habla.

—Hola, hija.

Entonces el tiempo se congeló para Irene en aquella habitación, sintiendo que su pecho se comprimía dolorosamente antes de soltar un sinuoso gemido impostergable.

—¿Ch-Chang…? —Intentó decir pero al final no fue capaz de completar la palabra—: ¿Papá?

Como un respiro para su alma; como todo lo que anhelaba escuchar y decir; como todo lo que necesitaba en ese y en todos los momentos de su vida. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y temió no poder hablar. Temió levantarse y caer de rodillas porque sus piernas no la soportaran, así que se quedó sentada, recta sobre el asiento. Kibum se levantó sin decir nada y salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Articuló aquella voz familiar e Irene sintió como si le untaran un bálsamo fresco sobre las heridas. «He estado extrañándote. He estado queriendo verte y abrazarte, papá», pero su boca no respondió a las órdenes de su mente y terminó balbuceando.

—B-bien —logró decir, batallando con la resequedad de su garganta—. ¿Tú? ¿Has estado bien?—Su voz tembló y sintió aquél dolor en su nariz que amenazaba antes del llanto. Se humedeció los labios y luchó para contenerse.

—Sí. He estado bien, a pesar de todo —respondió Changmin a través de la línea. Su voz parecía titubear, como si tuviera la misma batalla en su interior como ella e Irene esperó, esperó porque ya había esperado tanto por esto que no podía creer que la espera estaba llegando a su fin—. ¿Sabes? Tengo unos negocios que atender en Londres mañana y… Quería saber si… ¿Podemos ir a cenar juntos?

—Sí —Changmin ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Irene había contestado. Temía que él se retractara o pensara que diría que no si se demoraba más; además, quería verlo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

—Vale. P-pasaré por ti a las seis. Yo… ¿Está bien a esa hora? —Irene no pudo evitar que una temblorosa sonrisa se esbozara en su boca al notar la emoción en las palabras de Changmin. Y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Me parece bien.

—Perfecto, entonces… Hasta mañana… Hasta mañana, hija —repitió Changmin lentamente y una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Irene mientras agradecía al cielo por esta segunda oportunidad. Sabía que no la merecía, pero se le estaba dando… Y no iba a soltarla.

—Hasta mañana, _papá_.

La llamada se cortó después de un silencio prolongado e Irene tuvo que apoyarse con los codos sobre su escritorio para no derrumbarse. Apenas estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder cuando su celular de nuevo hizo su alboroto. Irene respondió automáticamente, sin ver el número si quiera, con el alma en un hilo.

—¿Diga?

—Ah, perdón, pero… —era de nuevo la voz de Changmin e Irene se quedó muda—. ¿Podrías enviarme por mensaje tu dirección?

 

—♔—

 

Irene revoloteó por la habitación por enésima vez, haciendo a Sehun sentirse mareado. Iba descalza por toda la casa, con vestidos y otras ropas en los brazos, y el cabello sujeto holgadamente sobre su cabeza, recién salida de la ducha.

Después del décimo cambio de ropa, Irene se miró en el espejo con el rostro fruncido. Sehun la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, con un bol de fideos calientes en la mano mientras comía ruidosamente. Tenía que decir que se veía hermosa; pero Irene siempre lo había sido y sabía que se pavonearía después si se lo recordaba.

Con el cabello chocolate libre, cayéndole hasta media espalda, y el elegante vestido gris volándole sobre las rodillas, Sehun no podía pensar en otro adjetivo más que “perfecta”. Pero Irene no parecía complacida en absoluto con su propia imagen.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Te ves bien —murmuró Sehun después de llevar un bocado del platillo a su boca.

—No hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso —reclamó Irene apenas lo escuchó chasquear. Sehun sonrió para sus adentros; estaba estresada. A veces era refrescante volver a tener a la demandante Bae Irene. Era una parte de su carácter que Sehun nunca querría cambiar de ella. Así que lo hizo de nuevo, regodeándose internamente con la mirada de fastidio que Irene le dedicó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Aun así, yo sólo digo que te ves bien. ¿Qué no te convence? —Volvió a decir.

—No lo sé, sólo… —Irene se llevó a la boca sus dedos y empezó a morder las uñas con ansiedad. Sehun dejó el plano sobre la mesilla más cercana mientras se hacía camino hasta ella y la abrazaba por la espalda, retirando con sus largas manos los dedos de Irene contra su boca y sujetando sus muñecas entorno a su propia cintura diminuta.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, pero sé que él pensará que te ves hermosa de todos modos —aseguró Sehun hundiendo la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello. Irene se mordió los labios; parecía como un ratón abrumado. Sus ojos estaban grandes y brillosos, con tantas emociones contenidas que Sehun se estremeció al verla tan humana. Tan ella misma.

—¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad lo crees? —murmuró Irene mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo. Sehun sonrió antes de girarla sobre sus talones para que lo mirase directamente a la cara, y le sostuvo el rostro por ambos costados. Tan pequeña ante él, tan frágil y tan valiente al mismo tiempo. Sin alternar su sonrisa, Sehun asintió.

—De verdad lo creo. Él amará tenerte ahí, sea como sea que vayas vestida —aseguró antes de mirarla un instante más y apoderarse de sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso. La besó a conciencia, profundamente. Intentando transmitirle toda la confianza que depositaba en ella y todo el amor que le profesaba. Sehun quería que ella estuviera segura de eso cada instante de sus días.

Cuando la dejó sobre el piso de nuevo, pues la había abrazado por la cintura y levantado un poco para poder tener mejor acceso a su boca, se apartó e Irene abrió poco a poco los ojos, fijándolos en los suyos antes de deformar el rostro en una expresión horrorizada que tomó por sorpresa a Sehun.

—¡Sehun, arruinaste mi maquillaje!

 

El timbre del apartamento sonó a las seis en punto y Sehun apenas alcanzó a besarle la frente para despedirse de ella, que corría a ponerse los tacones en la puerta del recibidor, en una mezcla de emoción y nervios.

Sehun prefirió no saludar a Changmin, lo haría en otro momento, ya que éste pertenecía por completo a Irene. Además, él también tenía una cita con una despampanante mujer que lo estaría esperando frente al parque Hyde en diez minutos.

 

—♔—

 

Tres años y medio.

Irene apenas podía creerlo.

Se mordía los labios y se enterraba las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tres años y medio de no ver el rostro de su padre. De no saber si había cambiado algo en él, o si ya estarían apareciendo algunas canas. De no saber si seguiría quitándose la barba o si quizás habría subido de peso.

Pero ahora finalmente su necesidad de saberlo estaba siendo satisfecha. Irene intentaba aprenderse de memoria cada nueva característica de su rostro. Su padre era joven todavía, estaría cumpliendo cuarenta y seis años el año siguiente, y a pesar de la presión en el trabajo, lucía más joven y jovial. Sonreía, sonreía tanto que Irene no podía recordar si antes lo habría hecho menos o no.

Llenaba sus pulmones de su fragancia, aquella que la había acompañado desde niña y que había extrañado por tanto tiempo a pesar de su enojo cegador. Irene batallaba con el nudo en la garganta desde que lo había visto de pie frente a su puerta, elegantemente vestido con un traje gris.

La había llevado en el coche de renta hasta uno de los mejores restaurantes del centro de Londres. La había sorprendido que ya tuviera una mesa reservada en la lujosa terraza del lugar y la guiara con total confianza hacia ella.

Así estaban sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose en silencio mientras esperaban lo que habían ordenado minutos antes. Irene tenía tantas cosas que decir y preguntar pero no quería hacerlo de golpe. Quería empezar lentamente. Quería hablar con su padre, con tranquilidad. Porque sólo recordaba haber intercambiado algunas pocas palabras con él, haber gritado y nunca haber hablado realmente. Quería hacerlo ahora.

—¿Te gustaría…?

—¿Qué has hecho…?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se obligaron a callar con timidez, sonriendo por la coincidencia. Irene bajó la cabeza, intentando esconder su expresión. Se sentía tan diferente de repente. Tan en paz. Tan segura de que podría tener con su padre una de esas largas conversaciones que nunca tuvieron.

—Habla tú primero, papá —musitó Irene atreviéndose a mirar su rostro suavizado con una fraternal sonrisa.

— _Mmm_ —asintió Changmin antes de suspirar—. Quería saber qué has hecho. Cuéntame que estás haciendo aquí en Londres, cómo te sientes aquí…

Irene vaciló, saboreando la respuesta. ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

—Eh… Estoy ayudando a Kibum con la administración de su línea de ropa; estableció una boutique hace tres años y… Es pequeña aún, pero Kibum tiene talento y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por sacarla adelante. Ya se está haciendo algo popular en la zona… —dijo nerviosamente, haciendo pausas, buscando palabras que se le escondían. Su padre nunca borró su sonrisa mientras la escuchaba, mirándole el rostro, y sonrió ampliamente cuando ella terminó.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso. Ambos tienen la capacidad. ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Te gusta estar aquí? —Inquirió su padre, cogiendo uno de los bocadillos que habían dispuesto al centro de la mesa a su llegada.

—Me siento muy bien aquí —confesó Irene con una media sonrisa—. Me siento tranquila. He… Sonará algo cliché, pero he encontrado un tipo de paz que no conocía. Me gusta vivir aquí —Irene no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba siendo sincera. Durante mucho tiempo había maquillado sus opiniones y sentimientos a conveniencia (aunque ahora sabía que nunca había sido bueno para ella). El poder hablar de esto con su padre, incluso cuando pensó que nunca podría hacerlo, y expresar lo que en verdad pensaba y sentía, la llenaba de una sensación incomparable. Pero al mismo tiempo quería saber de él, y confiaba en que no sería la última vez que tendría oportunidad para hablar de sus sentimientos. Lo haría, empezaría a ser honesta consigo misma y con su padre—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te fue bien en los negocios que viniste a ver?

La expresión de Changmin cayó un poco, luciendo algo contrariado, casi avergonzado. E Irene asumió que algo pudo haber salido mal hasta que su padre habló.

—La verdad es que no hubo nunca tal negocio… —confesó, dejándola gratamente sorprendida—. Temía que me dijeras que no, así que inventé eso para tener una excusa y venir de todos modos… Estoy aquí por ti, y sólo por ti, Irene. _Mi hija._

Irene estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su corazón tomó un enorme respiro y sus ojos estaban vidriosos; sabía que seguramente su nariz estaría poniéndose roja y que pronto preocuparía a su padre, pero entonces los interrumpió el camarero con sus platillos y una botella del más fino vino tinto del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su padre apenas se fue el joven.

—Sí —respondió Irene conmovida y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa para despreocuparlo.

—Cenemos, entonces —animó Changmin con un tono alegre, como cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años y la acompañaba a almorzar. Irene sonrió, sintiéndose agradecida por quien fuese que decidiera darle otra oportunidad, y empezó a comer la deliciosa cena que su padre había ordenado para ambos.

Conversaron. Incluso bromearon. Y rieron. E Irene no recordó un momento más feliz pasado con su padre. Su mente y su corazón guardaron celosamente los preciados minutos que duró la velada en el restaurante, y caída la noche, se encaminaron por las frescas y vivas calles de Londres, iluminadas por faroles y luces de los locales.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —Preguntó Irene, remembrando—, cuando me caí del pony y me ensucié el vestido que acababas de regalarme.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? No paraste de llorar toda la tarde —añadió Changmin caminando lentamente junto a ella, ambos disfrutando el aire nocturno.

—Lloré tanto porque estaba muy enojada. Se había convertido en mi vestido favorito y acababa de arruinarlo… También pensé que estarías molesto —admitió Irene mirándolo de reojo. Notó como Changmin sonreía ampliamente al escuchar su explicación y su corazón se alegró de volver a verlo sonreír.

—Lejos de molestarme, pensé que te veías graciosa con todo ese barro en la cara. El vestido era lo de menos, de todos modos te veías preciosa. Te parecías tanto a tu madre cuando te enojabas… Eso nunca ha cambiado, a decir verdad… —Irene se detuvo a la mención de su madre y Changmin paró un par de pasos por delante de ella, girando sobre sus talones para verla. Irene esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

—¿Podemos… no hablar de eso aún? —Pidió Irene cuando su padre se acercó hasta ella con el rostro demostrando su preocupación. Seguía siendo un tema delicado para ella, hablar de su madre. Era algo que dolía terriblemente y no quería arruinar el momento, pero tampoco quería dejar a Changmin sin explicaciones—. Apenas estoy tratando eso en terapia, sigo… sigo trabajando en ello.

—¿Estás yendo a terapia? —Inquirió Changmin e Irene supo que Sehun y Kibum habían respetado su petición de no hablar de ello por sí mismos—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegó Sehun. Hemos estado yendo juntos desde entonces… Y nunca me ha dejado saltarme una sola sesión, es más estricto que tú cuando se trata de eso —rio Irene con tranquilidad, pensando en él, pensando en el gran apoyo que recibía de él y en lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

—Nunca creí decirlo de él, pero Sehun es un gran hombre. Me atrevo a decir que incluso mejor que yo —Changmin la tomó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos. Irene se encontró en ellos y su alma entera encontró el amor que había estado rogando y anhelando desde hacía mucho tiempo. De nuevo tenía la urgencia de llorar, pero esta vez no la controló. Dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran las mejillas sonrosadas—. Quiero que seas feliz, Irene. Es todo lo que quiero de ti, para ti. Sé que he fallado más de lo que he acertado; sé que te lastimé y sigo lastimándote… Pero si me lo permites, si puedes soportar que así sea, quiero ser testigo de tu felicidad. Quiero estar contigo, acompañarte. Quiero recompensarte, hija. Sé que no puedo borrar mis errores pero quiero hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Por favor, dame la oportunidad.

Irene ya no sabía quién estaba llorando más a mitad de la calle, si ella o su padre. Pero sólo sabía que había perdonado y quería ser perdonada también, así que se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, llorando inconsolablemente, y él la recibió con alivio. Sin importarle que estuvieran en la calle; su único interés eran ellos dos.

—Perdóname, papá… _Perdóname_.

 

—♔—

 

Sehun miró impaciente su reloj de muñeca, recargado sobre uno de los barandales del puente que cruzaba una pequeña parte del lago Serpentine, en el interior del parque. Pasaba de la hora que había acordado, así que se preguntaba si sería dejado plantado o simplemente se estaba haciendo del rogar.

Dejó que un suspiro se le escapara y metió las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, alcanzando la cajetilla de cigarros. Pero se detuvo a medio camino. No quería oler a tabaco. Aun si necesitaba algo con lo que calmar su ansiedad, no quería tener que acudir a ello por un momento… Así que se obligó a regañadientes a tomar un chicle que Irene había dejado en la bolsa de su camisa, y se dedicó a mirar la inmensidad del lago y la vereda al otro lado.

—Disculpe, joven, ¿usted sabe cómo llegar al lago Serpentine? —escuchó una cantarina y familiar voz a sus espaldas, hablando en inglés con un acento peculiar. Sehun sonrió al reconocerla y se giró lentamente, masticando con descuido el chicle en su boca antes de responderle.

—Me temo, mi señora, que eso queda muy lejos de aquí —Sehun miró entonces a su madre, quien estaba frente a él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un sombrero al estilo de la Reina Isabel en la cabeza. Victoria caminó hacia él alegremente y sonrió aún más cuando lo tuvo cerca.

—¿Sería tan amable de llevarme hasta ahí? —Siguió jugando su madre, apoyándose junto a él en la baranda. Sehun sonrió secretamente, mirando hacia el horizonte, sintiéndose en paz al tener a Victoria con él, después de tres años de sólo intercambiar llamadas y mensajes. Le urgía abrazarla pero al mismo tiempo quería picarla un poco.

—Lo haré si me da tres libras esterlinas, mi señora.

Sehun la miró y ella a él, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, antes de que Victoria desviara su mirada y riera, empujándolo levemente con el hombro. Sehun sonrió, contento de tenerla ahí finalmente, aunque fuese por algunos días, y no se contuvo al pasarle un brazo por los diminutos hombros y estrecharla contra su costado, haciéndola reír.

—¡Yo también te eché de menos, mamá!

 

—♔—

 

Dentro del pequeño departamento, la única luz que brillaba era la de la lámpara de noche junto a la cama. Irene cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerca de media noche. No podía creer que había pasado casi seis horas en compañía de Changmin, y no sabía cómo se tomaría Sehun el hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiese reportado durante la tarde.

Vislumbró su cuerpo enredado en las sábanas, con el torso desnudo, y sonrió al encontrarlo ahí. Como todas las noches que salía tarde del trabajo. A veces lo encontraba durmiendo, otras haciendo tareas o estudiando arduamente en el escritorio, con el cabello negro enmarañado y los ojos oscuros por las ojeras. Siempre era un alivio encontrarlo ahí, siempre latía su corazón con la mera visión de él.

Se acercó a la cama descalza y en el camino se despojó de su vestido y de los accesorios. Sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse su camisón o quitarse el maquillaje, se escurrió bajo las telas que cubrían a Sehun y se abrazó a él, sintiendo su piel cálida contra la suya, aferrándose a su protección.

Sehun despertó con el movimiento y gruñó un poco, adormilado todavía.

—¿Regresaste? ¿Qué tal la pasaste? —Preguntó con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—De maravilla —respondió Irene contra su pecho.

—¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho de oírlo —murmuró rodeándola con sus brazos, girándose hacia ella y haciendo un hueco para que se acomodara más cerca de él. Irene no lo dudó ni un instante, y se pegó tanto a él que podía sentir cada célula suya moverse. El silencio reinó la estancia por unos minutos, minutos que le sirvieron a Irene para observar con adoración y detenimiento el rostro pálido y apuesto de Sehun sobre la almohada.

—¿Duermes? —Probó un poco. Un murmuro fue la respuesta e Irene hundió la cabeza en su hombro—. Sé que nunca he sido especialmente afectiva. Pero si no lo digo ahora, tengo miedo de que de repente hayan pasado treinta años y nunca haya podido decírtelo… —Irene aguardó, esperando algo que Sehun tuviera que decir antes de continuar—. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Gracias por quedarte, gracias por nunca darte por vencido conmigo, incluso cuando yo me he llegado a abandonar. Hoy mi padre me dijo que sea feliz… Así que he decidido serlo, y descubrí que tú eres lo que necesito… No…—rectificó—. Eres lo que quiero. _Te amo_ , Sehun… Yo también te amo.

No hubo nada. Ningún sonido se produjo. E Irene quiso llorar, pensando en que había elegido el momento erróneo para confesar sus sentimientos, pero es que simplemente se había sentido apasionada y había tenido que decirlo. Pero antes de que supiera qué más hacer o decir, Sehun se movió a su lado, extendió la mano para apagar la luz de la mesilla, y la tomó del rostro antes de besarla ansioso pero paciente, apasionado y amoroso, dulce y rudo a la vez.

Irene se dejó hacer, le permitió explorar su cuerpo en la oscuridad una vez más, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba, y Sehun respondía con todo su cuerpo…

«Yo también, yo también».


End file.
